


【all日向】橙色苏丹 abo

by windseeing



Series: 【all日向】橙色苏丹 abo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, all日 - Freeform, all日向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windseeing/pseuds/windseeing
Summary: 他是琥珀君王，橙色苏丹。——首发lofter.四境目风
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, all日, 佐久早日 - Relationship, 侑日, 兔日, 及日, 影日
Series: 【all日向】橙色苏丹 abo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. 橙色苏丹 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> 亮橙色的塑胶场地中央，白色网拦高高架起，劈空一划，隔出天堑。  
> 拼尽全力地奔跑、跳跃，绝望地追逐着球的轨迹。他背上了勇敢者的双翼，飞往太阳的枝梢，却在抵达最高点时骤然窒息。滚烫的金色泪液扑面砸落，他被缠裹进融化的巨网，重重跌入尘埃。  
> 越挣扎越无力，纤薄的羽翼震颤出艰涩不甘的气流，他在明媚松脂间蜷曲燃烧，历经北部荒原银针叶林的千年风雪，化为一枚琥珀。

01  
亮橙色的塑胶场地中央，白色网拦高高架起，劈空一划，隔出天堑。

拼尽全力地奔跑、跳跃，绝望地追逐着球的轨迹。他背上了勇敢者的双翼，飞往太阳的枝梢，却在抵达最高点时骤然窒息。滚烫的金色泪液扑面砸落，他被缠裹进融化的巨网，重重跌入尘埃。

越挣扎越无力，纤薄的羽翼震颤出艰涩不甘的气流，他在明媚松脂间蜷曲燃烧，历经北部荒原银针叶林的千年风雪，化为一枚琥珀。

***  
高校联赛第一轮顺利结束，明天上午对阵老对手伊达工业，新生的乌野将重新挑战曾让他们苦不堪言的“铁壁”。  
大概是太渴望一雪前耻，今晚前辈们表现得非常亢奋。尤其是西谷，omega信息素完全抑制不住，辛辣浓郁的粉红胡椒味弥漫了整个场馆，连beta都能隐约闻到。  
“噢噢，不愧是小谷，味道和本人一样帅气！”  
“这就是男人的味道啊，龙。”  
“什么男人的味道！”大地一巴掌拍过去，“还不快喷阻隔剂，呛死人了！”

阻隔剂很快见效，影山松了口气，偏头看到窝在角落里安静异常的体力小怪物，眉峰蹙起。  
“喂，呆子，没事吧。”  
高挑少年用力揉了一把搭档的头发，别扭地表达关心。  
“很痛啊影山！快放手！”  
橙发小个子拍开他，汗湿的额发下是略显苍白的软嫩脸颊，眼尾染着不自然的晕红，金棕眼眸倒是光泽依旧，蕴藏了初生野兽的稚蛮嚣悍。  
“早没事了好吧，我可是很厉害的！”

影山收回手，目光不经意掠过少年在挣扎间露出的洁白脖颈，纤细修长，纯净无暇，跃动着旺盛生命体独有的蓬勃朝气。  
只有他知道，在那层薄薄的温热皮肤下，掩藏着怎样青涩又生动的秘密。  
日向猛然抬头，猝不及防迎上对方情绪晦暗的墨蓝瞳眸。

“影山。”  
不动声色地拉高衣领，遮住后颈，少年的橘金兽眸亮得要灼烧起来。  
“你说过，这不会影响任何事。”  
影山表情微滞，居高临下地凝视他，良久，冷冷撇过头。  
“你最好做到。”

强悍的鸦群在球场起飞，橙发小乌鸦像一颗流弹，“咚”地撞上伊达的铁壁，炸出无限疆域。  
天才alpha二传手为他的搭档送出背飞妙传，小个子副攻手翩然滞空，眼眸与气息是同样的干净澄澈，似乎游离于支配与臣服的宿命之外。  
如此轻盈自由。

局末，东峰以突破三人拦网的扣杀结束比赛，重拾属于王牌的自信与尊严。  
前辈们激动相拥，日向也陷在人群里开怀大笑。蓦地，一缕淡淡的草木气息窜至鼻尖，紧接着浓郁的茉莉、清新的柠檬、酸甜的草莓纷至沓来，凌乱而汹涌，刹那间汇聚成信息素的洪流。  
后颈某处隐秘所在传来生涩而剧烈的疼痛，日向浑身一僵，下意识抬眸张望，撞上影山沉默的双眼。  
两人错开视线，心照不宣。

日向报告说要去厕所，在西谷“比赛都结束了还紧张啊翔阳”的嘲笑声中迅速溜走。  
“影山，你去哪里？”菅原眼尖，把人叫住，“不去集合区休息吗？下午还有比赛。”  
黑发少年身形微顿，随意挥挥手快步跑开。  
“去买水。”  
“清水不是都准备好了吗？”菅原不解地嘟囔，恰好清水洁子递了一瓶饮料过来，菅原连忙回头道谢，把刚才的事抛之脑后。  
“阿月，你不喝吗？”山口问。  
月岛扶了扶眼镜，收回探寻的目光。  
“喝，谢谢。”

厕所最靠里的隔间内，压抑局促的喘息回荡在半封闭的环境里，幽约暧昧的芳香沿着颤抖的韵律浮浮荡荡，藤蔓一般卷曲生长，密密缠绕在越发火热的上升气流里。  
橙发的娇小少年把脸埋在搭档的胸前，细长的十指死死卡在对方的外套拉链上，骨节用力到发白，却紧咬牙关，一声不吭。

高挑少年垂在身侧的双手松了又紧，紧了又松，最终还是败给了越发让人目眩的馥金浓香。  
“马上就要对战青叶城西——”  
影山狠狠勒住橙发少年的腰，将人整个环住，按着后脑勺压在怀里，愤怒的话语从牙缝里挤出。  
“你却这样、这样——”

“……就是因为要对战青叶城西。”  
少年的嗓音闷在搭档的前襟，艰难地挣出胳膊，攀附上对方的脖颈，虚虚挂着，扬眸灼灼盯他。

“影山——”  
往日清亮的少年音被疼痛和燥热折磨得沙哑低微，体力充沛的小怪兽困囿于本能的藩篱。日向全身都在发烫，白净的脸颊、锁骨、胸膛被蒸出大片大片粉红，金棕眼眸明灭不定，呼出一股股潮热气团。

他在挣扎，他在渴求。  
这是一个对手，一个搭档，一个……omega。

“我们会打赢青城，打赢他们……”察觉到影山的犹豫，日向立即垫脚凑上去，拉着影山的头发努力往下拽，引向自己的后颈。  
“所以，影山……”

一个纯净的，未经沾染的，甜美的omega，在祈求自己标记他。

影山深吸一口气，以冷静到近乎残酷的目光摩挲着日向裸露的肌肤，看着他强作淡定却双目紧闭、羽睫轻颤。

离我这么近，他肯定更疼了。影山想。但这是他自己的选择。

手指慢慢陷入蓬软发丝，倏地紧紧揪住，惹来日向吃痛的呜咽。影山粗暴地扯开他的队服领口，用力咬住那块柔软的皮肉。  
没有安抚的吮吻，没有温情的抚摸，有的只是赤裸裸的、野兽般的充满占有欲的啃噬。

脆弱的腺体在凶猛的攻势下不堪一击，日向难以遏制地浑身发抖，无意识挣扎，被影山牢牢箍住肩膀和腰肢，动弹不得。  
血珠在白皙的脖颈间渗出，被猩红的唇舌舔舐而去，温暖馥郁的蜂糖甜香还未完全激发，就被清冷的草木气息强势覆盖。

北方荒原的广阔山脉里遍布松针叶林，厚重的积雪压不住深翠苍郁的镇静，寂寥、冷洁，这是影山的信息素。  
日向恍惚间觉得自己是一片依附在松树枝头的晶莹雾凇，高大的乔木沉默而安静，任由风霜侵袭，亘古屹立。

可是雪停了，太阳出来了。  
他化掉了。

“你不要后悔。”  
昏昏沉沉间，影山的声音似远非近。  
“……我才不会后悔。”  
他听见自己笑着反驳，不顾尚且虚软的身体，一把推开对方。

他才不会化掉。

02  
乌野的发挥无可指摘，训练至今的积累统统被挖掘出来。前辈们展现了成熟的配合，西谷一如既往地接球可靠，就连影山，也抛弃了孤独的王冠，彻底融入新生的队伍。  
他们真的拼尽了全力。  
可还是输了。

日向从比赛结束后就开始发烧，也不知道怎样骑的车，游魂似的飘进家门，直挺挺地倒在地上。小夏被他吓得大哭，跑上楼叫妈妈。  
他开始迷迷糊糊地做梦，也许是真实存在的记忆吧，总之不怎么美妙。

和音驹打完练习赛后，日向就知道自己的身体有些不对劲。  
嗅觉变得异常灵敏，总能闻到各种各样或香甜或清冽的味道，这在他国一分化为beta后是从未有过的。

就像一块白布被浸泡在大染缸里，整个世界突然变得光怪陆离起来。他捂住口鼻头晕目眩，简直招架不住。

最难以招架的是影山。

排球部里的AO不少，除了omega只有西谷一个外，三年级的东峰旭、清水洁子，一年级的月岛萤和影山飞雄都是alpha。

前辈们对信息素的控制很熟练，月岛的性情足够冷静，也就只有影山这个笨蛋表面高冷，却时常热血上头，又天天和日向呆在一起，对他的干扰非常大。

第一次失控是在前天，刚打完常波高中。  
许是高校联赛第一场就旗开得胜太过激动，他和影山在排球馆练到很晚，只觉得越来越热，越来越兴奋，以至于完全忽略了周围异常的信息素气味。  
率先反应过来的是影山，他整个人都惊呆了，直愣愣地看着突然散发出omega信息素的搭档，其震惊程度不下于日向当着他的面变身为美少女战士。

可能是初次觉醒，信息素气味并不浓厚，也可能是出于对搭档的尊重，或者是不能接受宿敌的诡异变性——总之，影山那时没有标记他。  
他们在排球馆里找到了应急抑制剂。

两人照常并肩回家，一路沉默。  
分别时，影山问他打算怎么办，日向脑子乱糟糟的说不知道。大概是出于安慰，影山最后说“只要你努力，就不会影响任何事”。

只要努力，就不会影响任何事。

“尼桑，路上注意安全哦。”小夏倚着门打呵欠，揉了揉同日向如出一辙的金棕色杏眸。  
“噢噢，我会的。小夏、妈妈，再见啦！”日向挎着背包，元气十足地挥手道别。  
“翔阳，别又着凉啦。”日向妈妈不放心地叮嘱儿子：“也不可以太累，知道吗？你发烧刚好。”  
“嗯嗯没问题的，放心吧！”

骑车驶过常走的山坡，晨风拂面而来，格外清爽。日向长长地舒了口气，觉得近几日来的郁燥疲乏一扫而空。  
“噢噢噢！东京合宿我来了—————”

乌野的实力在宫城县内还算不错，但面对几所东京强豪就有些不够看了。一天十局下来，大家都被罚得麻木了。

日向和影山对青城比赛前发生的事默契不提，两人像往常那样相处。

一般的公共场所都会设置很多提供AO药物的自动贩售机，价格亲民，取用便捷。合宿学校内自然也有。  
这对日向来说再好不过。他每隔几小时都能偷偷跑出去补阻隔剂，谁也察觉不出气味的变化。  
就连影山也不确定，日向身上是否还保留着他的信息素。

“怪人快攻”正在迅速失去优势，对青叶城西的败北也印证了这个严峻的事实。日向为提升实力苦恼不已，但现在还有另一件更要紧的事。

“研磨，我在邮件里拜托你的——”  
日向蹭到音驹的宿舍，在好友身边曲膝坐下。

冷静内敛的少年放下游戏机，环顾四周见没人留意，才附在日向耳边小声说：“这家医院我以前去过，私立性质，知道的人不多。但设备很先进，检测速度快，而且离我们合宿的地方不远，可以直接走过去。”

“太好了！”日向大喜过望，“研磨，谢谢你！”  
“时间已经预约好了，就在明天晚上。”研磨说：“但你要记得，翔阳。不论情况如何，都不能再隐瞒了。”

“嗯嗯，那肯定。我可是答应过你的。”  
研磨点点头，又说：“性别只是一种外在表现，它既不代表天赋，也不代表结果。”

“哦哦，研磨好厉害！”  
“这话不是我说的，是小黑说的。”

研磨顿了顿，看着自己的好友，澄澈猫眼细细竖立，神态极为认真。

“如果你还想继续打排球，比起有副作用的抑制剂，alpha是更好的选择。”

就这一会儿功夫，阻隔剂的效用又减弱了。感觉体内的信息素有外溢的趋势，知道影山留给他的标记快要新陈代谢完了，日向找出一管抑制剂，塞进裤袋里。

刚走到洗手间门口，日向就敏锐地嗅到了淡淡的酒精味，心下疑惑谁敢在合宿期间违反禁令，门就由内拉开，一个极其高大的混血少年走了出来。  
“你、你是——”

灰发少年低头，翡翠般的竖瞳微亮，抢白道：“你是乌野的十号！”  
“列夫？”

“哈哈，是我。”灰羽列夫笑嘻嘻地打了个招呼，对着他比划两下，兴味十足，“近看更小了呢。”  
“喂！”

“果然——”  
没等日向不满的反驳出口，灰羽列夫就忽然弯腰凑近，俯在少年细白的颈边，深深嗅闻，“是omega啊，好甜。”

“别靠这么近啊，很痒的。”日向拨开他的脑袋，继续刚才的话题强调道：“我可是能跳得很高的！”

灰羽列夫歪头看他，绿眸熠熠，奇怪道：“你不应该感觉害羞或者大叫‘性骚扰’之类的吗？”

“？？？”  
“唔，果然不愧是研磨学长的朋友。”灰羽列夫直起身，揉揉日向的头发，笑着说：“不过，我明天还是要第一个拦下你哦。”  
“我才不会认输呢！”

日向挥挥拳头，走进隔间给自己利落地打了一针，待躁动平息，才恍然大悟。  
原来刚刚闻到的酒精味是信息素。

列夫是alpha啊。

03  
灰羽列夫是日俄混血。  
凭借着强大的基因优势，他拥有近乎完美的运动天赋。超过一米九的高挑身躯，足够修长柔韧的四肢，异常灵敏的反射神经。这个从高中才开始打排球的一年级，能在短短时间内成为音驹的正选首发，并不足为奇。  
纵然日向生性豁达乐观，可面对这类得天独厚到近乎作弊的对手，也不免偶尔感到沮丧无力。

又一次拦下了日向的快攻，灰羽列夫隔着网拦挑衅微笑，翠绿猫瞳幽幽闪烁，慵懒锐利。  
“可恶，我一定要打败你……”  
日向喃喃自语，全副身心都集中到了抛飞的排球上。身体躁动不安，似乎有什么叫嚣着要觉醒。  
霎时间，他的神色冷静异常，眼眸通明剔透，浅浅倒映着三色球的剪影，再无旁骛。

“砰——”  
巨大的碰撞声响在体育馆内回荡，猝然起飞的橙发小乌鸦像断线的风筝，急坠落地。

“日向？！”  
“对不起，比赛暂停——”

眼看着日向趴在地上起不来，小武老师连忙叫停比赛，凑上前关切道：“日向，感觉怎么样？哪里痛？”  
“日向，你还好吗？”东峰紧张地问。  
“对不起，旭前辈！”日向呲牙咧嘴地道歉：“撞到你了，对不起！”  
“我没事的，不用道歉啊，主要是你，没受伤吧？”  
“还是快去医务室检查检查，影山，你带他去吧！”

一直默不作声的影山这才应了句，面无表情走过来，伸出手臂示意。  
日向抬头看了他一眼，暗暗咬牙，硬是忍住剧痛自己撑着站起来，只是身形不太稳，踉跄了一下，被旁边的菅原顺势扶住。  
影山僵硬地收回手。

两人一前一后离开，全程无言语交流，大家都隐隐感到不对劲。

“他们吵架了？”山口担忧道：“影山的脸色很难看。”  
“哎哎哎？那、那怎么办？”新经理谷地仁花吓白了脸，焦急问。  
“不用管。”月岛轻嗤一声，嘲讽道：“两个笨蛋而已。”  
“可是阿月，你看起来不是不担心的样子呢。”  
“闭嘴、山口！”

“刚才那下撞得够狠。”黑尾啧啧摇头，“小不点的身板吃亏啊。”  
“小黑。”研磨不悦皱眉。  
“好啦，我不说了。”黑尾收住话头，转而提议道：“你不去看看他吗？毕竟是、唔，好朋友来着？”  
“翔阳肯定没问题的。”研磨说着，瞪了一眼仍没心没肺嘻嘻哈哈的灰羽列夫。

“诶？研磨学长，怎么了？”  
莫名被团宠敌视，引来音驹全体死亡光波攻击，列夫茫然地眨眨眼，被夜久横来一脚踹在屁股上。  
“你小子对研磨做了什么！”  
“我没有啊——”

医务室的护士姐姐在观察过情况后，笑眯眯地说没有大碍，休息一下就好。然后就把两人扔在内间，自顾自跑到外面和男朋友煲电话粥了。

日向坐在床沿，垂下脑袋。影山侧身而立，扭头看墙。  
两人赌气似的沉默着，谁也不肯率先开口。

白白的一堵墙，上面什么都没有。室内安静极了，只有嘀嗒嘀嗒的挂钟走盘声。

影山觉得自己的情绪就像摇摆的钟表一样起起伏伏。好不容易稳定了点，他克制着语气，说：“刚刚那个球，是托给旭前辈的。”

沉默。  
依旧是令人窒息的沉默。

在影山即将爆发的前一秒，日向终于说话了。

“抱歉，当时只顾着球了。”  
很诚恳的话，虽然语气比较低落。

影山顿了顿，视线稍稍偏移，见对方仍是一副蔫蔫的倒霉样，决定稍微表达一下关心。  
“你最近的状态很不好。”影山问：“是不是因为性别变——”

话还没说完，日向就如被惊醒的野兽般猝然睁眼，恶狠狠地盯住冒犯者。  
“才不是！”  
“和那没关系！！”  
金棕眼眸里橘红火焰星星点点，暴躁不安地跃动，“我只是，只是有点累了。”

“……”  
影山倏地回头，凝神看他，一语不发。沉静渊峙的冰川下，墨蓝暗涌悄然漫溢，蓄势待发。

“我只是，太累了。”日向固执地重复，似乎在说服自己，“你也说过，这不会有影响的。”

影山额角青筋微凸，听见有什么东西遽然碎裂，霹雳啪啦乱响一片。

“你这呆子！”  
他两步上前，一把扯住日向的衣领，满腔怒火全部喷发，“事实就是事实！你的状态就是差死了！！你真的努力了吗？！你认真对待了吗？！这就是你努力的结果吗！！！”

“我当然————”日向正要大声反驳，被衣领勒住的后颈忽然传来一阵灼烧感，突兀出现的剧烈痛楚让他的表情立时扭曲了。  
“你——”影山怔愣，下意识想掀他领口，被日向用力拍开。

“别碰我！”  
日向倚在床上，十指反扣攥紧床单，急促的呼吸震颤出潮热气流，明眸灼灼发亮，迅速弥漫上雾蓬蓬的水色，表情痛苦又凶狠。  
浓烈的甜暖芳香以不自然的速度疯狂扩散，简直像引爆了一颗omega信息素炸弹。

“日向！”  
影山急躁地几次想伸手碰他，却在日向满含拒绝的眼神中生生压抑。

日向觉得自己快疼死了。  
莫名其妙的剧痛伴随着噬咬骨髓的麻痒，一阵比一阵强烈，比他初潮难过无数倍。没过多久，他的整个后背就被冷汗浸湿了。  
他隐隐约约间似乎明白了，这是转化的阵痛。  
他真的要变成一个omega了。  
他现在很痛。alpha可以缓解这种痛苦。  
而现在，他面前就有一个alpha。  
一个优秀的二传手，他的搭档，他的对手，他的……  
不、这不是他的alpha！  
怎么可以在这里输掉！！！

日向猛地举起右臂狠狠咬住，利齿扎入皮肉的疼痛让他的意识清醒了片刻。他立即从口袋里翻出随身携带的抑制剂，哆哆嗦嗦地撕开包装，掏出针管，用力扎进手腕。  
影山神色微缓，松口气的同时，按捺下心中强烈的不甘。

“……那天，对战青叶城西……”  
日向轻阖着眼靠在床头，缓了半晌，低低开口，嗓音沙哑艰涩。  
“最后一个球……”  
影山别过脸，闷闷地“嗯”了声。  
他当然记得，那个让他懊悔愤懑至今的失球。

“我看到了……”  
日向梦呓似的喃喃：“看得很清楚。”  
“什么？”影山没听懂。  
“很多……拦网的手，手后面的天空……和等在那里的大王。”

“影山——”  
日向突然抬眸看他，脸上带着一种天真的神气，严肃道：“以后那种快攻，我不要再闭眼了。”

“……”  
影山深呼吸，忍耐着说：“你先把状态调整好。”  
日向想了想，问：“所以你会给我托球吗？”  
“日向，你为什么这样急躁？”影山眉头紧蹙，不满质问：“今天去抢旭前辈的托球也是，突然说要改变快攻打法也是，你到底在急什么？”  
“快攻不是已经被拦下了吗？青城那天是，今天也是——”  
“你是在说我的托球有问题吗？！”  
“当然不是！”  
日向握拳，大声说：“我只是想获得独立战斗的能力啊！”

影山忍无可忍，猛地抓住他肩膀，将人摁在床上，力气大到恨不得捏碎。他咬牙切齿地怒骂：“那个托球根本就不需要你的意志！我会把无法阻拦的球托给你！你的任性妄为会毁了整支球队的平衡！你究竟知不知道？！”  
日向张腿欲踹，被影山屈膝折压在身下，挣脱不开，只能恨恨瞪他。  
“给我托球！”

影山眸光转冷，磅礴森然的雪松气息再无限制，被刻意释放，卷席着强悍亘古的风暴，向身下那个忤逆的小野兽直扑而去。  
日向力道一泄，浑身发软，金棕眼眸泛起潋滟水光，死死盯着上方的人，神色愤怒狠厉。

“我说过，不论是谁，只要能给队伍带来胜利，我就会给他托球。”  
影山松开钳制住日向的手，撑在他耳侧，慢慢直起身，居高临下地俯视着慌忙补充抑制剂的小个子搭档。  
“我不会给现在的你托球。”  
影山说完，摔门而出。

日向拔针的手一抖，细长的金属尖端在左腕划出淡淡血线。  
“嘶。”  
背部突然刺痛了一下，日向龇牙咧嘴地摸过去，触感颇为粗糙，像是某种瘢痕，还有点发烫。

日向撩起衣摆，跑到洗手间对着镜子照了照，因为角度看不大清楚，那片皮肤好像红了，可能是过敏。  
蓦地注意到镜子里的人，日向呆住了。

脸色惨白，眼周泛红，骨架瘦小，是个一辈子都与孔武有力不沾边的omega。

面无表情走回床边，日向拿起空掉的抑制剂针管，扔进垃圾箱。

04  
东峰悍然起跳，挥臂欲扣，指尖却堪堪擦过排球的底端。他心下一惊，果断将其打成吊球。  
月岛猝不及防，拦网补空，不悦地“啧”了一声。

“干得漂亮，旭前辈！”西谷竖起大拇指。  
“这没什么。”东峰笑了笑，不由自主看向身侧的黑发少年。

“抱歉。”影山立即回神，“球托高了。”

“啊，没关系没关系。”东峰搓搓手指，斟酌道：“你要去休息一下吗？”

“不用。”  
影山容色冷淡，眼神专注，似乎已恢复常态。  
“再来一球吧，旭前辈。不会再出差错了。”

“好少见，这是影山君第二次托球失误。”  
谷地仁花停下记录的笔，惊讶道：“刚刚是发球出界。”  
日向从她手里接过水瓶，不以为意道：“累了吧，毕竟连打了三场来着。”  
仁花仔细观察着他的脸色，顺势瞄了眼远远站在另一边休息的影山，欲言又止。

“日向，你……”  
仁花神情猛然一僵，目光牢牢黏在日向的手腕上。少年握着水瓶的左腕玲珑细白，淡青色血管旁有几团鲜艳的紫红淤痕，被仁花瞧个正着。

她刹那间确定了某种猜想，虽然知道不该说出来，但她真的被吓到了，有一种极为强烈的不妙预感。

以她对日向的了解，这种预感很可能会变成现实！

“日向！”仁花急忙附在他耳畔，悄声问：“你最近打抑制剂的频率怎样？”  
日向愣住了，好半天没反应过来，待仁花又问了一遍，才呐呐道：“就、感觉不舒服了就打。”

仁花满脸天塌了的抓狂表情，气音字字带血：“过量使用抑制剂的危害，是非常非常可怕的，你知道吗？”

“不知道。”  
日向态度很光棍，而后好奇问：“你怎么发现的？”

仁花捂住脸，勉强缓解了一下崩溃的情绪，说：“因为我也是omega，对同类的气息比较敏感。而且你和影山君之间的气氛也……最重要的是今天，这些痕迹。”  
仁花看向少年的左腕，难掩心疼，“这是多次注射抑制剂，并且手法粗暴造成的淤肿。omega生理书里，‘如何注射抑制剂’一节有说过。”

“噢。”日向点头，真诚夸赞：“不愧是谷地同学，好聪明！”

“日向，我、我是想说。”仁花苦恼地揪住头发，“抑制剂会有副作用，为什么不找alpha帮忙呢？”  
“找alpha帮忙……”日向抿了抿唇，反问道：“谷地同学也是这样吗？”

“诶？”  
仁花顿时红透了脸，结结巴巴说：“清、清水前辈，会、会帮、帮我，不过我们、我们只有拥抱！没有别的！”后半句话飞也似的蹦跳出来。  
“原来拥抱也可以。”日向恍然大悟。

“你、你居然不知道？”仁花被日向常识的匮乏震惊了，忍不住问：“你和影山君不是伴侣吗？”  
“伴侣？！”

日向比她还要震惊，末了嗤笑一声，把水瓶递还给她。  
“我和那家伙才不是什么伴侣呢。”

仁花自知失言，连连道歉，又见日向浑不在意地摆摆手进场，心中忧虑更深。

乌野宿舍内，二三年级的前辈们陆续洗完澡，聚在一起讨论着白天的比赛。  
菅原摆好枕头，待几人谈话稍停，随口问道：“有谁知道影山和日向怎么了吗？清水说谷地突然找到她，直哭大事不妙。”

“啊，说到这个，我也发现了。”东峰附和：“日向不清楚，但影山今天特别不在状态，失误了好几回。”  
“日向也很不对劲吧，和音驹比赛的时候，竟然因为抢球和旭前辈撞上了。”田中插话道：“我当时真被吓一大跳。”  
“不止你，我也是。”菅原叹了口气，“然后从医务室回来，影山就开始出状况。”  
“所以，他们在医务室里一定发生了什么。而且，两人居然整个下午都没搭过话，这太不正常了，肯定是吵架了吧。”菅原推测道。

“他们以前也没少吵架。”东峰说。  
“感觉不一样。”  
菅原想了想，描述道：“他们以前吵架就像兄弟互相拆台，看着生气其实亲昵。现在吵架就像情侣闹分手，还是老死不相往来的那种。”  
“……”  
东峰揣摩了几番，颇为赞同地点点头。

“不管是兄弟拆台还是情侣分手，都要赶紧结束才好。”大地扶额，无奈道：“他们的快攻是我们的利器，这样闹下去可不行。”  
“但现在并不确定到底发生了什么。”东峰苦恼挠头。  
“要不去问问月岛和山口？”缘下提议。  
“他们估计也不知道。”菅原摇头。

前辈们陷入了沉默，冥思苦想着如何解决“怪人组合”的内讧问题。

西谷和田中这两个单细胞生物居然也在严肃思考，没过一会，两人异口同声说：“我有办法了！”  
“真的？”  
“说来听听。”

西谷神情端肃，眸光灼灼，双手环抱胸前认真道：“龙，告诉我，你和我想到一处去了。”  
田中肃然点头，严谨道：“是的，小谷。”  
“你们真的想到办法了？”菅原怀疑。  
西谷登时跳起来，连珠炮弹说：“没有什么是打一架解决不了的！如果有就打两架，让他们用更爷们的方式解决问题吧！”  
田中作势捧心：“小谷果然好帅！”  
“……”

东峰弱弱吐槽：“这样真的不会加剧矛盾吗？”  
西谷立马横眉数落：“旭前辈，身为王牌怎么能这样没气势呢？我说的明明就是最好的办法吧！”  
“……哦。”东峰默默退下。

西谷和田中继续喋喋不休地论证着他们天才的创意。

“你们两个——”  
大地忍无可忍，一人赏一颗爆栗，结束了这场滑稽的表演。

菅原不想靠近他们，怕被拉低智商。恰好月岛和山口洗澡回来了，他迎上去问了两句。  
月岛一脸“我为什么要把时间浪费在两个笨蛋身上”的表情，断然回答：“不知道。”  
山口只能苦笑，“虽然我和阿月也很关心他们，但我们真的不清楚情况。十分抱歉，菅原前辈。”  
“没事没事。”

菅原正准备回去，木质推拉门再次被打开。影山迈步进来，见三人站在门前，微微颔首算是招呼，也不说话，径直走到自己的床铺边，掀开被子躺下。  
菅原和大地几人面面相觑，谁也没好意思开口。

“哎，翔阳呢？”西谷捂住脑袋问。  
“吃晚饭的时候，他说要去音驹宿舍，找孤爪研磨。”菅原看着蒙头倒睡，似乎毫不在意的影山，顿了顿，说：“大概会宿在那吧。”  
“谁有孤爪的联系方式？”

大地环顾四周，无人应答。  
良久，一道不情不愿的声音响起。

“我有黑尾前辈的邮件地址。”  
月岛满脸郁卒。

那厢，黑尾莫名其妙收到了月岛的信息，打开一瞧，发现竟是询问乌野自家球员的去处。  
下意识瞥向身侧，淡定内敛的网瘾少年正趴在被子上，沉迷游戏无法自拔。

黑尾笑了一下，回道：  
“在研磨这。”

05  
窗明几净的诊疗室内，黑色鬈发的高挑少年一走出检测室，就迅速捂上口罩，掏出消毒水四处喷洒。

“我说……”  
年轻俊雅的医生嘴角抽搐，提醒道：“你来之前我可消过三次毒了。”

“过去十五分钟了。”  
“……”  
“你开心就好。”

医生维持着温和的微笑，心里把人骂了八百遍。这要不是自己表弟，早轰出去了。  
好歹有些割舍不下的血脉亲情，医生坐在问诊椅上，清咳一声，装模作样感慨道：“圣臣，你都长这么大了啊……”

佐久早圣臣冷冷打断他：“我一直都遵循着客观规律生长。另外，不要对我笑得这么恶心，像个欧吉桑。”

“……”  
医生噎住，默念三遍“这是亲戚不能宰掉”，勉强假笑道：“你又说笑了呢，圣臣。嘛，这些不重要，我们来谈谈你的病情吧。”

神色一正，医生摆出了专业态度，“总体来说问题不大，信息素间歇暴动这种症状，是短期内过量使用抑制剂的反扑。虽然alpha抑制剂的副作用没那么强烈，但是再胡来个几次——”

佐久早幽幽瞥来。  
“怎样。”

“会性冷淡的。” 

“……这算什么？” 

“我知道你打不打抑制剂都一样性冷淡。但这种情况属于激素过度抑制导致的肌体失衡，继续下去会给体力精力造成很大负担。”医生警告道：“这将给你的身体健康带来不可逆危害。”

佐久早默然，右侧眉骨上方的两颗小痣映着苍白皮肤，更显阴郁。

医生叹了口气，把刚打印好的单子递给他。  
“你先去外面等一会，后面正在配药。反正，这段时间抑制剂必须要停了，阻隔剂也尽量少用。可以的话找个omega吧，什么问题都解决了。”

佐久早嫌恶地皱眉。

“你不喜欢也没办法。”  
医生推了推镜架，笑意微哂，“谁让我们都是上帝的畸形造物。AO结合是无法摆脱的宿命。”

私立医院的人流量不多，尤其工作日晚上，基本没什么人光顾。

佐久早站在公共休息椅旁，鬈曲的漆黑额发在眉眼处落下零碎灰影。失去药物控制后，他的信息素稍有溢出，虽然微弱，但还是令他由衷厌恶。

暂时不能用抑制剂和阻隔剂保持绝对干净的状态，真是糟糕。  
alpha什么的最糟糕了。

佐久早果断给自己喷了小半瓶消毒水，待被熟悉的酒精气味包裹后，才感觉舒服了点。  
蓦地，一缕淡淡的柔和暖香，冲破了消毒水铸就的铜墙铁壁，欢快执着地闯入他的领域。像在太阳底下尽情舒展枝桠的花树，缱绻绽开，愉悦地挥洒漫天芬芳。

佐久早顿时蹙眉屏息，冷眸轻扬。

只见一个身穿运动服的橙发少年快步走来，低垂着头看不清脸，敲门进入刚才的诊室。  
佐久早收回目光，不经意瞥见对方洁白的脖颈后方，有大片大片鲜艳的红斑，突兀刺目，几乎蔓延到耳根。  
缓缓吐出一口气，佐久早盯着紧闭的房门，心如明镜。

是个omega。

“你说什么？！绝对不行！！！”

医生失态的咆哮从门缝里传出，佐久早眼皮一掀，略感诧异。他倒是不知道，这位笑面虎似的表兄也有这样失去情绪管理的时候。

房门的隔音效果不错，对话声很快降下来，没再泄漏半句。

不一会儿，门又被推开，橙发少年背对佐久早朝内礼貌鞠躬，低哑的嗓音残留着些许清亮余韵。  
“谢谢医生！”

佐久早让开两步，少年转过身来，呆了一下，似乎这才发现他。见佐久早垂眸看他，竟也毫不闪避，直直回望。

与佐久早猜测的柔软目光不同，拥有这种味道的omega，生着一双兽类的眼睛。灼灼发亮，野性十足，如初生的虎豹，习飞的金雕，明明稚气未脱，却衔着炽烈血性，凶悍又锐利。

但这眼神也只一瞬，大概是面对强势敌人下意识地自我防护。待明白这个戴口罩的强大alpha同为病号后，他就完全卸下防备，笑得灿烂明媚，亲和力满分。  
“不好意思，我耽搁太久了，你可以进去啦。”

佐久早僵硬了两秒，几不可察地点了点头。

房门闭合的刹那，佐久早下意识回眸，看到小个子少年黑色的外套背面，印着“乌野高校排球部”。

竟然是高中生。

佐久早取了药，医生难得没继续调侃他，呆呆地仰靠在座椅上，一副魂游天外的模样。  
“你知道刚刚那孩子说了什么吗？”医生幽幽问。  
佐久早把药剂放进消过毒的袋子里，密封存好，闻言兴趣缺缺。  
“什么。”

医生虽不是八卦的人，但他实在过分骇然，满腔震惊不吐不快。况且面对自家兄弟，也没什么好隐瞒的。  
想到这，医生直起身，从头到尾解释了一番，“那孩子不知怎么搞的，前段时间突然二次分化了。我检查了一下他的信息素状况，糟糕到难以置信，比你的情况严重不知多少倍！”

佐久早动作一顿，“因为抑制剂？”

“只是这样就好了。”医生头疼道：“他分化距今不过一周多，就打了超过正常水准三倍的抑制剂，期间还经历了初潮，一次腺体标记。”

光听描述就能猜到有多混乱了。佐久早难得生出“太乱来了”的想法。

“他身上全是一块块的排异红斑，我问他不疼吗？他说忍忍就好。”

佐久早默默听着，心下微动。

“他体内的激素环境完全破坏，我只能给他打中和剂——你也知道，那玩意儿只能起个安慰效果，去除掉过敏红斑，对稳定信息素并没有多少实际作用。”

佐久早点头。他再清楚不过。

“这种情况单靠药物是解决不了的，偏偏他腺体未发育完全就被标记，直接催熟——问他为什么，他说要打比赛。圣臣，你们打排球的人都是这么乱来的吗？”

佐久早冷冷瞥他一眼。

医生无奈笑笑，继续道：“我说你这种情况，暂时不能用阻隔剂了，市面上常见的抑制剂副作用太强，更是必须禁止，至于某些特殊的温和型抑制剂也得看恢复情况，酌情考虑，一个月都可能不够。而且由于腺体非自然成熟，会时常处于假性发情状态，暂时标记可以延缓发作。一般来说，找个alpha伴侣就行。但他的情况太过复杂，不知道最终标记能否彻底解决问题，所以我建议他再去综合医院复诊。”

“他马上问，那我还可以继续打球吗？”医生摇头叹息，“我说这都什么时候了，还只想着打球。再说比赛不会允许未打抑制剂的omega上场吧。”

佐久早略略颔首。

“他思考了一下，真的只有一下，最多也就两秒钟，然后很认真地问——”

说到这里，医生的表情彻底扭曲了，像是见到了什么匪夷所思的怪物。

“他问我，那能不能把腺体挖出来。”

佐久早：“……”

“我从未见过这种omega！”  
医生总结陈词。

夜空深邃，华灯彩照。佐久早穿过街心公园，走在僻静的林荫道上，偶尔能听到夏虫的啾鸣从黑黢黢的灌丛里传出。  
蓦地，他停下了脚步。

幽寂宁谧的花阴旁，清冷的路灯静静伫立，撑起方圆明亮。趋光的小虫飞绕盘旋，落下零星暗影。橙发少年蹲在街灯下，双手环抱膝盖，头埋在腿间，一动不动。鲜艳灿烂的发丝罩了层轻薄的冷调白纱，裸露的后颈线条纤长流畅，濛濛如玉。

晚风轻拂，卷携着淡淡和暖清香，沁润心脾。一缕芳息似乎觉察到了来人踪迹，欢欣雀跃地飘荡过来，缠缠绵绵环绕在人身侧，若即若离。

是那只小乌鸦。

佐久早圣臣站路口，看了一会儿，转身离去。


	2. 橙色苏丹 6-10

06  
深陷怅惘的小野兽呆呆地抱住自己，头脑空白，对外界的感知力急遽下降。  
等发现面前似乎站了个人的时候，alpha信息素已经将他包围了。

那是一股很特殊的气味。乍闻像某种药材，幽约的清苦与澄然的淡香交织，凝汇成冲天之势涌入喉管，瞬间的辛辣，而后是绵长的回甘。  
苦甜深沉，气息强烈却清冷克制，总觉得有点熟悉。

日向抬起脑袋，偏头打量来人。青绿渐变色运动服，个头特别高，黑色鬈发的口罩男。  
“你是医院里的那个……”

见到对方右侧眉骨上方的两点黑痣，日向立即想起来了。当时刚从问诊室出来，就在门口碰到了一个气场很强的alpha，看起来贼不好惹，把他吓了一跳。

对方并不答话，只是直直盯着他，眉眼更加阴郁深沉。原本压制得很好的alpha信息素也有不稳的趋势，流露出某种微妙的纠结。

“啊，对不起，我这就让开！”  
日向以为自己挡了路，连忙跳起来，一直退到边缘的花阶上，歉意地笑笑。

“……”  
佐久早陷入了尴尬境地。  
他其实并不知道自己为什么要回来。可能是同病相怜，也可能是出于好奇。总之，那句“把腺体挖掉”的话，非常、非常……合他的胃口。也让他对说出这句话的omega产生了那么一点兴趣。  
真的只有一点点而已。  
但现在，他不知道该怎样收场。直接走过去？那太蠢了。说些什么？没什么好说的。  
佐久早圣臣眼神死。

日向不明所以，见对方仍不说话，试探性地问道：“你好，请问还有什么事吗？”  
佐久早目光略微偏移，落在少年的队服徽标上，灵光一闪。  
“乌野、排球部？”  
日向愣愣点头，不由自主看向对方外套上的标识，猛然惊呼：“井、井闼山学院？！”

“如果能早点遇上佐久早前辈，我肯定会去看你们今天的比赛！”日向眼眸闪闪发亮，兴奋说：“一定非常精彩！”  
“……并没有。”佐久早目不斜视，淡淡回答。  
“诶诶诶？可是我听研磨说，井闼山是东京名校啊，每年都能打进全国大赛，超级厉害的！”  
“？”  
“哦哦，我的好朋友，音驹高校的孤爪研磨，这次我们学校和他们一起合宿来着，地方离这不远。”  
“哦。”

两人保持着一米半的安全社交距离，并排而行。  
佐久早不擅言辞，所幸日向性情开朗，主动聊起排球相关的话题，倒也不曾冷场。

“虽然我们输了很多次，但大家还是很厉害的。”  
讲到合宿比赛的情形，日向兴致高涨，把队友们轮番夸奖一遍：“大地前辈接球超稳，菅原前辈二传很棒，西谷前辈更是最帅气的自由人！旭前辈不愧是王牌，田中前辈的力量，月岛的拦网，山口的发球……唔，还有一个叫影山的家伙……”

佐久早敏锐觉察到这微妙的停顿，偏头看他。

少年脸上的笑意迅速消失，表情变得有些古怪，夹杂着诡异的愤懑不甘，嘟哝道：“小气又霸道，独裁的国王。不过他是最厉害的二传手，没有什么做不到。”

评价很高。佐久早默默收回视线，神色晦暗。

“说到底。”日向叹了口气，略感消沉，“最差劲的就是我了。”  
“……”  
佐久早放在外套口袋里的手紧了紧，努力斟酌措辞。

“不过，我以后肯定会变得超级厉害的！”  
日向又元气满满地向前跑了两步，回头笑道：“谢谢佐久早前辈，送到这里就行啦！”

公园尽头，林立的写字楼群彻夜通明。广告灯牌与霓虹光影交错相织，斑斓落在雪白脸颊上，映出少年全无阴霾的粲然笑颜。  
“……只是顺路。”  
佐久早不自在地移开目光。

“真的谢谢佐久早前辈，我现在心情超好的！哦，对了。”  
日向说着，又折返回来，从口袋里掏出谷地仁花不知何时塞给他的纸巾，抽出一张新的，裹住右指，慎重地捏了一下佐久早的左腕。  
“佐久早前辈，我们一定会在春高再见的！到时乌野将用尽全力打败你们，成为冠军！”  
橙发小乌鸦放完狠话，笑嘻嘻地举起纸巾，像手绢似的挥了挥，扭头跑走了。  
佐久早这才从僵硬状态中恢复过来，塞在衣袋里的左手指尖不自觉搓捻。  
触碰会有病菌，会有味道。  
这么想着，他掏出消毒水，却迟迟没有动作。犹豫良久，又收了回去。  
算了，隔着一次性纸巾。

回到合宿地的时候，晚训都已经结束了。日向找到自己偷跑出来的侧门，利索地翻了进去。  
现在没法用阻隔剂掩盖气味，大晚上的也不好让乌野的前辈们再为自己开紧急会议。日向难得动脑思考了两秒，决定去找研磨。

日向趁着黑灯瞎火，悄悄溜到音驹的宿舍外，见里头还亮着，直呼幸运。  
“研磨，我来找你啦！”

日向高兴地推开门，无视音驹众人见鬼一般的震惊表情，直奔在被窝里玩手机的网瘾少年。  
十分钟后，日向被脸色阴森恐怖的黑尾拎着衣领扔出来。  
日向直愣愣坐在地板上，表情呆滞。没过几秒，列夫“唰”地拉开门，乐颠颠地又把人抱进去。

此时的音驹宿舍宛如炸开的锅，叽叽喳喳、噼里啪啦，吵吵嚷嚷乱成一团。

黑尾难以置信地吼道：“研磨，你居然还帮小不点瞒了这么大的事！”  
研磨对黑尾的质问充耳不闻，摸摸日向的头，关心道：“翔阳，乌野的alpha够用吗？要不要来音驹？可惜我不是alpha，不然就能标记你了。”  
黑尾快要被气吐血了，“研磨！身为一个omega不要说这种话啊！”  
列夫眼冒绿光，紧紧盯着日向的脖颈，“所以我现在可以咬他了吗？”  
旁边的夜久一脚踹他屁股上，“有点性骚扰的自觉啊你个白痴！”  
犬冈恍然大悟，“原来日向是omega啊，真是让人吃惊！”  
山本难得羞涩，扭扭捏捏，“我是不是该避一避呢？”  
海信行无语，“你害羞个锤子！跟福永学着淡定一点啊！”  
福永茫然无措地睁大眼。  
日向结结巴巴道：“大家都、都不睡觉吗？很晚了的说。”  
“你以为怪谁啊！”黑尾崩溃大吼。  
日向立即闭嘴，乖巧土下座。

“总而言之。”黑尾头疼地直锤额角，“这件事绝对不能瞒着乌野——研磨你给我放开他，不准再替他打掩护了听到没有！”  
研磨默默搂住好友，冷静道：“都这个点了，乌野那边肯定休息了，今晚就让翔阳跟我睡吧，明早回去也是一样的。”  
列夫拼命点头，“对对对，日向和我一起睡！”  
夜久猛翻白眼，“你在想peach。”

最后，日向被安置在研磨被窝，左边睡着可靠的夜久，右边睡着呆萌的福永。至于黑尾、列夫两个alpha，被无情地排挤到了最外围。  
毕竟日向现在的信息素状态混乱，和alpha靠太近总归不妥，尤其列夫一直毫不掩饰对他的兴趣。

这一晚的音驹鸡飞狗跳，另一侧的乌野倒是睡得香甜。  
除了犹自生闷气，在梦里都咬牙切齿不断的影山。

07  
经过一晚的心理建设，再加上研磨给了不少建议，等第二天起床的时候，日向已经完全不把变性当回事了。以至于当他洗完脸，大大咧咧地回乌野宿舍时，彻底无视了黑尾欲言又止的眼神。

“翔阳，你昨晚和哪个omega鬼混去了？这么浓的味道。”西谷打着哈欠给日向开门，随口道：“哦我想起来了，你去找音驹的那个omega了。话说他不是牛奶味的吗，你怎么是这味道？”  
西谷说着，凑在日向颈边嗅了嗅，“还挺好闻啊，甜甜的。”  
“西谷前辈，你在说什么？”日向一脸茫然。

“等等、等，翔阳，你这味道不对啊。”西谷勃然惊恐，“这味道是从你身上传出来的？！妈呀！！翔阳你变性了？？？！！！”  
这声呼喊委实太有穿透力，以至于整个合宿场馆都回荡着“翔阳你变性了——翔阳变性了——阳变性了——变性了——性了————”

？？？？？？？！！！！！！

枭谷宿舍。  
木兔光太郎猛然惊醒，一脸懵逼，“我好像听见有谁大喊醒了？”  
赤苇京治仔细辨别了一下，点头说：“我也听见了，木兔前辈。”  
木兔顿时兴奋地跳起来，仰天大喊：“嘿嘿嘿！好酷的说，每日清晨一声吼给自己加油打气！我也来——枭、谷、王、牌、木、兔、大、人、醒、了——！！！！”  
赤苇捂住耳朵，无奈道：“木兔前辈，你这算扰民吧。”

在其他合宿学校队员“谁啊扰人清梦”的骂骂咧咧声中，日向被脸色铁青的大地拎到车上，身后跟着神情各异的乌野排球部队员们。武田监督猛踩油门，拉了一群问题儿童迅速撤离现场。  
武田带着日向在医院附近先下，乌养教练继续开车回学校。等候在此的日向妈妈满面忧色，见到儿子二话不说，迅速领人去做身体检查。  
等到一切结束，已是黄昏将尽，夜色渐起。

结果比想象中好很多，日向妈妈总算安心下来。  
“小夏还在等我回去做饭。翔阳，要好好跟朋友们解释，知道吗？”日向妈妈温柔叮嘱。  
“夫人请放心，大家都在学校等着呢。”武田镜片一闪，皮笑肉不笑。  
日向抖了抖，心下哀叹。

“所以，你现在知道这样隐瞒下去会造成怎样的后果了吗？”  
日向和影山并排跪坐在地板上，武田监督站在两人面前，黑沉着脸训斥。其余人围在四周，大气也不敢喘。  
“对不起，小武老师。”日向满脸羞愧。  
武田又看向旁边的影山，斥道：“影山也是，不仅纵容日向隐瞒，还包庇他、助长不正之风！你可知欲盖弥彰、适得其反？”  
“我知道了，小武老师。”影山低头认错。  
武田怒气稍平，又说：“往后身体不管出了什么状况，都必须及时报告，不单指日向，所有人都一样，明白吗？”  
原本围观看戏的乌野部员们纷纷大声称是。

见气氛缓和，西谷凑上来拍了拍日向的肩膀，笑嘻嘻道：“没关系啊翔阳，只要有alpha给标记，比赛可以照常打的！”  
“西谷前辈！”日向感动看他。  
“可不打抑制剂，正式比赛是不能上场的。”仁花担忧地说。  
“情况还好，只要这段时间调理得当，一个月后就能适当使用温和型抑制剂，不会影响正式比赛。但日向还是太乱来了！”武田说着，又忍不住叹息。  
日向默默点头，不再作声。影山用余光瞄了他一眼。  
“真的非常对不起大家！”  
日向突然重重行礼，紧握的拳头抵在前额，“我真的不想给大家添麻烦！只要能继续打球，什么我都愿意做！绝对不会拖累大家的！”  
众人面面相觑，一时有些哑然。

最后，还是武田打破沉默，态度软化许多，语重心长道：“日向，我们只是担心你的身体，毕竟这是一辈子的大事。最近一个月要格外注意，否则真的会留下终身遗憾。近期的治疗需要alpha信息素辅助配合，幸好我们排球部alpha不少……”

西谷立刻举手，“旭前辈就可以，他很温柔的说。”  
东峰不好意思地挠挠头，笑着说：“我还算有经验，有需要的话随时找我。”  
月岛别过脸，嫌弃道：“我才不要。”  
“阿月！”山口尴尬地拉拉他的衣袖，被月岛冷漠甩开。  
清水洁子适时站出来，轻声细语道：“我也可以。”  
“洁子小姐！”田中和西谷感动得热泪盈眶，西谷更是直接拉开衣领蹭上去，眯眼陶醉道：“洁子小姐，请你咬咬我吧！”  
清水侧身避开，扭头无视。

武田忍笑咳了一声，转向始终没表态的黑发少年，“影山，你的想法呢？”  
日向眸光微动，留意着身侧的反应。影山沉默了几秒，才说：“只要能给球队带来胜利，不管什么都……”  
“这并非强制性的，一切都以个人意愿为主。”武田打断他，严肃道：“我绝不希望看到你为了某些奇怪的原因‘勉强’。”  
影山抿紧了唇，不再开口。  
“以后就拜托东峰和清水了。”武田果断拍板。

为了试验效果，东峰在大家的监督下给日向暂时标记。两人哥俩好似的拥抱了十分钟，期间田中、西谷还不断同日向嘻嘻哈哈、插科打诨。信息素覆盖很快，东峰说这个标记大概能持续一两天。  
“东峰前辈果然不愧是成熟alpha，信息素控制超厉害！”日向真诚夸赞。  
“没错！”西谷咧嘴大笑，“只要一天一个拥抱，就可以获得持续不断的动力，像充电一样方便呢！”  
“西谷前辈好帅！” 日向立刻捧场。  
月岛一脸难以言喻的表情，站在旁边吐槽：“这是把alpha当充电器用吗？”  
“阿月，你为什么不愿意帮日向呢？”山口悄悄问。在他印象里，阿月不是这么小气的人。  
月岛不动声色地瞥了眼站在另一侧，满身黑气压的影山，自言自语道：“那可太麻烦了。”  
“什么？”山口没听清。  
“没什么。”月岛撇过头，“懒而已。”

08  
“砰！”  
三色排球在网前盘旋，距离稍短，高扬的手臂倏地平伸，准确补位，扣杀成功。  
“翔阳，掩护得漂亮！”  
日向不好意思地笑笑，低头看着摊开的右手掌心，紧握成拳。  
总算，能看得更清楚了。  
“小不点太郎，过来搭把手。”蹲在豆角棚前的乌养一系（乌野前教练）唤道。  
“哦哦，来了！”

乌养一系摘着豆角，随口问道：“小不点太郎，你为什么要打排球？”  
“因为看到了小巨人！”日向一提起这个话题就很兴奋，猛地站起来说：“想成为像他那样厉害的人！”  
乌养一系哈哈笑道：“小巨人可是个货真价实的beta。”  
“您别取笑我了。”日向老老实实蹲下来，郁闷地嘟囔：“我也不想啊。”  
“我可没有笑你。”乌养一系说：“我是在问你为什么打排球。”  
日向认真思考了一会，答道：“最初是觉得排球很有意思，长得矮也能成为英雄，很了不起。后来，遇见了很厉害的人，想打败他。”  
“哦，那个二传手。”乌养一系了然，“他还标记过你。”  
日向腾地脸红了，支支吾吾反驳道：“那不算啦，当时我们什么都不懂……现在可是完全没有任何接触的！”  
乌养一系点点头，又说：“以打败他人为目标是个不错的动力，尤其对手还是一个天才。但这是真正的原因吗？”  
日向一怔，哑口无言。乌养一系继续摘豆角，没再问话。

“我以前觉得，打球的时候很自由。那种感觉，像飞起来一样。”日向抓耳挠腮想了半天，才稍微找出两句能表达清楚的话。  
“现在不自由了吗？” 

“现在很麻烦。”日向苦恼说：“有时候闻到一点味道都会受不了，还不能用抑制剂。暂时标记也代谢得很快，大家训练时都变得拘谨了，有一回影山直接给自己喷了三瓶阻隔剂，生怕我出问题。”  
说到这，日向愤愤，“我才没那么容易出问题！”

“嗯，没错，这是客观存在的不利条件。但除了这些，还有什么值得困扰的事情吗？”乌养一系问：“你是飞不起来了吗？”  
日向彻底愣住了。

乌养一系笑着说：“你还能跳得很高，还能飞起来。等到跳也跳不动的那天，再想什么不自由的问题吧。” 

日向回到学校时已经很晚了，体育馆只剩影山一个人对着墙练球，发出“砰砰”的巨大声响。  
见日向进来，影山没有搭话，回弹的排球被指尖朝上推动，高高飞在空中。日向从门口开始助跑，疾风似的转瞬抵达网前，扬起手臂。  
排球在抵达顶端时骤然停滞，日向没料到这一变故，直接挥空。  
又一个球被托起来，这次在稍远的定点暂停，日向下意识伸出左手补救，球被轻轻荡过网栏。  
两人不由自主对视，眼中俱是震惊讶异。  
球远远滚在一边，室内静悄无声。

影山移开目光，不自在地咳了一声，说：“刚刚那球托远了。”  
日向回神，诧异道：“球、停下来了？”  
“啊，对。”影山点头，忍不住又看向他，心想这个呆子居然也懂得在没配合好的情况下救球了，不可思议。  
两人沉默下来，一时无言。

“抱歉！”  
日向和影山突然异口同声说。  
“……”  
“你道歉个什么劲啊！”日向怒。  
“这话应该我问你吧！”影山也怒。  
“当初逼你标记我很对不起啊行不行！”  
“哈？你开什么玩笑，明明是我标记了你害你变成这样的吧！”  
“这根本和你没关系吧！”  
“有谁能逼迫我做事啊！”  
争吵一番分不出结果，两人不服气地互相瞪视，又双双撇开视线。

影山率先冷静下来，问：“所以你现在来做什么？”  
“当然是练球啊！”日向条件反射答。  
“那还不快练！”影山又有点暴躁。  
日向却站着没动，脸上表情几经变换，最后定格为不得不求助于宿敌的屈辱不甘，呐呐道：“我最近找过旭前辈好几次了。”  
“哦。”影山不爽撇嘴。  
日向忍了又忍，终究没忍住，大声说：“所以请你帮我好吗！”  
“帮什么？”影山迷惑。  
日向一鼓作气，大吼道：“标记啊！笨蛋！”  
影山不甘示弱地吼回去：“那就标记啊呆子！你凶什么！我有说不给你吗！”  
两人气喘吁吁地对骂，末了才后知后觉到某种暧昧，纷纷红了脸，一个看天，一个看地，就是不肯看对方。

但是话都放出去了，现在退缩，不就输了吗？  
两人又同时被激起胜负欲，强忍害羞慢慢挪步靠近，等到鞋尖对着鞋尖，避无可避的时候，才总算把游移不定的目光拉回来，落在对方身上。  
影山僵硬地搂住日向的肩膀，日向僵硬地环住影山的腰，冷静的墨蓝撞上野性的金棕，擦出奇妙的化学火花。强大的AO一经触碰，信息素就不为青涩的主人所控，温暖馥郁的芳香愉悦漫溢，清冷稳重的雪松积极回应，很快就缠绵交织在一处，醺醺醉人。

气味的配合那样深刻默契，让他们不约而同地回想起了稀里糊涂的初次标记。  
那时的日向刚刚转化，毫无常识，影山又是个排球以外什么都不关心的笨蛋，只顾气日向没管理好身体，而日向只想快点结束发情好好比赛。初潮时两人凭借本能直接腺体标记，信息素注入量没控制好，这也是日向后来激素水平不稳定，超量使用抑制剂的诱因。

现在事情公开了，两人都或多或少恶补了相关知识，自然明白一般的友情标记也就是拥抱而已，拥抱以上的腺体标记是比较越界的行径，虽然后者的信息素持留度要高一些。

医生说过，日向体内激素环境混乱，对alpha信息素的新陈代谢会更快一些。腺体标记或有粘膜接触的接吻标记还能保留三四天，拥抱就只能维持大半天。这对从早训练到晚的日向来说，其实并不太够。  
但他也不好总是麻烦旭前辈或清水前辈，至于拥抱以上的亲密行为，更不好找他们了。思来想去，还是影山最方便吧。毕竟曾经有过一次腺体标记。

[话是这么说，但无论如何都很难开口啊啊啊啊！]  
日向崩溃地想。

影山慢慢控制着自己的信息素，寻找日向溢出的气味信息，小心遮掩覆盖。暗暗想着幸好前几天翻了翻生理书，不然还不知道该怎么做。

“好了吗？”影山凑到日向颈边嗅了嗅，闻到都是自己的味道，有点开心。  
日向闷闷地“唔”了一声。  
影山以为他不舒服，紧张问：“我做得不对吗？”  
“不是。”日向把发热的脸埋在影山胸口，小声说：“就是，不太够。”  
“什么？”影山没听清。  
“我说这样不够！”日向猛地抬头，脸涨得通红，“这样的信息素根本就不够我训练一天！”  
影山怒道：“你是说我不行吗？”  
日向也怒道：“当然不是啊！”

影山俯视着日向红透的脸颊和躲闪的目光，慢慢回过味来，也微微红了脸。  
“……那你是想？”  
日向支支吾吾说：“就上次，你不是做过吗？“  
影山不经意打量着日向的嘴唇，眼神微暗，低声道：“我记得小武老师说，医生交代你的腺体不是特别成熟，近期要减少刺激。”  
“啊，那怎么办？”日向顿时泄气。  
影山沉默了一瞬，故作正经道：“也不是没有别的办法。”  
“什么办法？”日向好奇。

影山的手从日向肩膀上移，略过温热的脖颈，抚在少年柔嫩的脸颊上，专注地盯着他，目含暗示。  
日向秒懂，感觉脑袋快要烫熟了，但硬撑着没有退后，金棕杏眸闪烁不定。  
“你快闭眼！”影山眼中飞过一抹羞涩，恶声恶气骂道。  
日向忙不迭紧紧闭上双眼。

影山其实害羞得要死，但日向嘴唇显然更有诱惑力，他心一横，径直压上去。触感温温的，又嫩又软，像果冻一样。影山试探性地伸舌舔舐一番，感觉很不错，继续磕磕绊绊地撬开唇瓣，用力抿过齿缝，碰到湿热口腔内完全僵直的小舌，忍不住含了一下，结果猝不及防被一股大力推开了。

日向面红耳赤地用手背捂住嘴，眼眸满含羞怯水色，整个人都快冒烟了，清甜信息素疯狂炸开，蜂蜜糖浆一样馥郁浓厚，半句话都说不出来。  
“你干什么！”影山怒道，迅速稳住身形，将人扯进怀里重新抱住。  
“我还想问你干什么呢！”日向恼羞成怒，用力推拒，“你干什么把舌、舌头——”  
“不那样做怎么覆盖信息素啊！你个呆子！”影山怒骂：“刚刚本来都要成功了，这下又要重新来过！”  
日向登时哑火了。他还没研究到这一步呢，只能呐呐问：“真、真的要这样吗？”  
“对、对啊！”影山眸光闪烁，脸色微红。  
两人害羞对视，影山掩饰般偏头咳了一下，说：“那，再来一次？”  
“……哦、哦，好。”

09  
器材室的昏暗角落里，信息素气味蓬勃张扬，肆意绽放。清甜温暖的花枝被沉静的森林一寸寸覆盖，铺上厚厚的雪。冷洁、寂寥的草木气息中偶尔窜出一缕俏皮的金线，很快又被捉住，温柔霸道地寸寸浸染。

橙发少年被他的搭档压在训练垫上，二传手灵活有力的修长指节捧住小巧的脸蛋，强迫对方仰起头抬着下巴，深入甜蜜的口腔肆虐。温热的唇舌疯狂纠缠，小个子的微弱挣扎混着津液被吞没成暧昧的呜咽，纤细十指紧紧揪住对方的衣襟，像溺水的人抱住了浮木。最后实在受不住了，攥成拳头狠狠砸向对方胸口，以示抗议。

对方总算稍微放开他，还没等他喘几口气，又强硬凑上来，黏黏糊糊地啄着他眉骨、脸颊、唇角，顺着流畅的侧颌线条吮到锁骨，寻到洁白光裸的后颈处，落下无数缠绵的吻。  
“影山！”  
登时如触电般，日向半边身子都软了，艰难地拨开黑发alpha凑在他腺体边的头，忍无可忍地骂道：“你前两天还说不能刺激腺体来着！”  
“……已经三天了。”影山说着，又想蹭过去。

“啪！”  
日向一巴掌拍他脑门上，“你清醒一点好不好！”  
影山捂住被拍红的额头，眸光微冷。

日向顿时有点心虚，忙伸手拽着他衣领让他低头，揉了两下权当安抚，可还是很生气，数落道：“明明只要三天补一次标记就可以了，你干嘛每天都——”  
“这样不是更保险吗。”影山一手抓过日向的手腕按在头顶，一手从他队服下摆探进去，揉捏细软的腰，再次压上已经被吻到发红的唇。

“你够了！”  
日向用力挣开他，怒道：“我不是你的omega！”  
影山皱眉，“你当然不是，我知道啊。”  
“那你还——”

“在你能正常使用抑制剂前，确保你的状态，这些是必须的吧。”影山烦躁地甩了甩头发，问：“你在纠结什么？”

日向没想到影山真的是以排球的角度在考虑这个问题，仔细想了想，觉得也有道理，但又有些不满。  
“我不喜欢每天都和你亲。”日向嘟哝道。  
“为什么？”影山不解，“你不舒服吗？”  
“也、也不是。”  
“那为什么？”

[还不是因为你每次都亲那么久完全喘不过气，很丢脸啊！]  
日向腹诽，但这话不能说出来，不然就输了，只能羞恼说：“反正三天一次就够了，再多的我不要！”  
影山不快地抿了抿唇，勉勉强强道：“好吧。”

“影山这两天的状态格外好啊。”菅原啧啧称奇，“刚才那个背传太妙了。”  
“日向也是。”东峰苦笑，“让人很有威胁感。”  
“旭前辈，别这么消极啊！”  
“抱歉、西谷，但我想说，我是不会认输的。”东峰温和微笑。  
“这还差不多！”西谷满意点头，看着在球场上奔跑的橙发少年，突然嘿嘿一笑，“今天我在翔阳身上闻到了影山的信息素哦。”  
“诶？”几人讶异。  
东峰奇道：“日向不是用了阻隔剂吗，你怎么闻到的？”  
“在训练之前啦。”西谷说：“刚好碰到翔阳从器材室里出来，那时候还没喷药呢。”  
“哦，看来是和好了。”大地欣慰。  
“那肯定的吧。”西谷摇头感叹：“味道浓得都快溢出来了，也不知道抱了多久。”

为期一周的东京合宿开始了。乌野众人纷纷尝试练习新招，各有所获，唯独日向和影山的升级版快攻总是配合不好。  
眼看着比分差距不断拉大，日向变得急躁起来，影山若有所觉，指尖微调，球呈出一条漂亮的抛物线。

日向瞳孔骤缩，挥臂利落扣下，还没等前辈们的称赞落地，就愤怒地朝影山大吼道：“喂！你是不是偷懒了！”  
影山脸色骤变，一把扯住他前襟，阴沉至极，“有种再说一遍！”

“刚刚那个根本就不是停下来的托球！”  
日向咬牙瞪视，影山浑身一僵，慢慢松开手。

下落的托球，久练不得的快攻，突然转变的性别，混乱的关系。一切都变得怪异了。  
“影山，不要放弃！”  
两人被田中拉开，隔着叽叽喳喳劝架的前辈们，日向和影山再次相望。

压抑的，隐痛的，从厚厚的火山灰里喷薄而出的热气。那是明丽火焰燃烧殆尽后，埋葬着的威胁与信任，希冀与不甘。

拦网对面的研磨默默注视着一切，猫瞳略微闪烁。

午休时间，研磨和日向躲在斜坡树荫下乘凉。  
“翔阳，最近身体还好吗？”  
“嗯嗯，很好。“  
“你和影山怎么回事？”  
“啊？”  
研磨斟酌了一下，说：“你刚来那会身上有他的味道，现在没了。”  
“哦，你问这个。”日向拍死一只落在手臂上的虫子，不以为意道：“我来之前找影山补过信息素，今天估计过时效了吧。”  
“唔。”研磨点点头，“那好，有问题要找我。”  
“谢谢研磨！”  
“不用客气。”  
两人又聊了两句，黑尾就来叫人了。研磨微笑道别，日向也笑容灿烂地挥挥手。  
并肩而行的AO渐渐走远，日向扬起的唇角慢慢敛起，面无表情收回视线。

“日向！”  
声音突然从背后响起，日向吓得一跳，被突然窜出的人抱了个满怀，仰头一瞧，撞上一对晶莹闪亮的翠绿眼眸。  
“列夫！”  
“嘿嘿。”列夫高兴地弯腰凑近，说：“我闻到你的味道了，日向，这次让我帮你标记吧。”  
“诶？”日向初时讶异，不过很快点头道：“好啊。”  
列夫托起日向的膝弯，让他坐在自己右臂上，左手抚过秀挺的脊背，侧脸贴在洁白温热的脖颈，深深吸气。  
“你闻起来又香又暖呢。”  
日向推开他的脸，“你头发弄得我好痒。”  
列夫偏了偏头，目光灼灼地盯住他，alpha信息素慢慢释放出来，将怀中人全身上下紧密裹住。  
“你的信息素真是酒味啊。”日向惊奇，“好烈的酒！”  
“这可是伏特加哦！”列夫骄傲笑道：“俄国最有名的酒。”  
“好厉害！”

伏特加辛辣强烈的灼烧感冲击性十足，一点一滴陷在清甜醇厚的和暖芳香里，将每一颗甜味因子都沾染上奇异的清冽性感。  
列夫埋在日向颈间的脑袋动了动，温热的吐息沿着锁骨探寻到下巴，最后落在两片粉唇上。  
蜻蜓点水般的吻一触即分，柔软得不像话。  
“希望下次能这样标记你。”  
列夫放下犹自怔愣的日向，绿眸熠熠生辉，极为开心地挥手道别。  
等人都跑没影了，日向才后知后觉地抬手，蓦然感知到了什么，扭头一瞧，影山正站在体育馆外侧的树荫底下看他，不知看了多久。  
日向默然回望，两人对视良久，最后不约而同移开了目光。

10  
高高举起的手臂组成不容突破的巨伞，当空一罩，威压横生。  
金棕瞳眸剔透冷静，映出伞沿的晶莹水珠，手腕扬起，角度微调，排球瞬间击中对方的指尖，高高飞旋出界。  
“漂亮！”  
木兔光太郎兴奋地抱住橙发少年，猫头鹰般的金色眼睛闪闪发亮，“做得好，日向！我决定把我的必杀技传授给你！”  
“必杀技！！！” 

“哈哈哈，没错！”木兔笑着捧住少年的脸，不经意捏了捏，触感柔滑软嫩，不由“咦”了一声，又摸了两把。  
“木兔前辈？”日向懵逼。

“日向，你脸好软啊。”木兔放开被搓得发红的脸颊，低头凑在他颈间嗅了嗅，细小的香味因子稍稍冲破了阻隔剂的藩篱，随着运动渗出的汗珠不断漫溢，很快形成薄薄一圈气味领域。

“而且闻起来好甜！”木兔如获至宝，惊喜莫名，抱住日向不停地挨挨蹭蹭。  
“诶，是吗？”日向不好意思地挠挠头。  
“是啊！越来越甜了呢！”  
“木兔前辈，你这涉嫌性骚扰了吧。”赤苇京治无奈地把嘿嘿傻笑的小乌鸦解救出来。  
“诶诶诶？我有吗？”木兔诧异。

“哦哦，我作证！”列夫隔着网栏兴高采烈地挥手，“日向真的很甜，我尝过！”  
月岛呼吸一滞，额前冒出大大的“井”字，眼神不善地睨着列夫，“黑尾前辈，你们音驹的人怎么回事？”  
黑尾嘴角抽搐，飞起一脚踹在列夫屁股上，“你在瞎说什么啊！”

“哎哎哎？真的吗？”木兔立刻被勾起了兴趣，又把日向抱回来，左看右看上摸下摸，激动问：“尝起来也是甜的吗？我也好想试试啊！”  
赤苇无语，只能再次分隔两人，拿开木兔往人家衣领里伸的手，强调道：“你真的是在性骚扰了，木兔前辈。”

“木兔前辈不是要教我必杀技吗？”日向开心地凑回去，“拜托木兔前辈教教我吧！”  
赤苇连忙拦住完全状况外的橙发笨蛋，叹息道：“太没有危机意识了啊。”  
月岛黑脸吐槽：“这就是全凭本能行动的单细胞生物吧。”

在合宿末期最后一场同枭谷的比赛中，新快攻终于成型。乌野的最佳得分利器重新回归，大家都很高兴。  
怪人组合的关系恢复如常，影山的传球无可挑剔，日向的进步也有目共睹，一切都顺利进行着。

[可日向和影山君之间的气氛又变奇怪了。]  
谷地仁花用笔头戳了戳本子，百思不得其解。  
扣球成功后，日向主动与搭档击掌，影山看似神态淡定，动作却颇为顾忌，碰了一下就极快收回，像在躲避什么。

[偏偏日向毫无所觉的样子。我倒希望自己杞人忧天，但事实上，每次日向和别校队员接触的时候，影山君都会死死盯着，一副想杀人的可怕表情呢。]  
仁花苦恼地捶着脑壳，叹息不已。

[影山君果然很在意吧。日向的人缘未免太好了。]

“日向，最近临时标记的时效是不是变短了？”  
晚训完去吃饭的路上，木兔忽然凑到日向耳边，神神秘秘说：“我听说有别的方式，你想不想试试？”  
“啊，好呀。”日向微愣，而后立马爽快点头。  
“那我们悄悄溜走。”木兔小心翼翼地瞄了瞄前方犹自交谈的几人，迅速拉起日向的手腕摸黑遁走。

赤苇刚和黑尾讨论完关于拦网的时机问题，正奇怪那对笨蛋师徒今天怎么这样安静，回头一看，竟只剩下月岛一人跟在身后。  
“木兔前辈和日向呢？”赤苇诧异。  
“列夫又跑哪去了？”黑尾皱眉。  
月岛眼含讥诮，淡淡道：“木兔前辈带着日向往体育馆旁的小树林走了，列夫刚刚跟了过去。”  
“什么？！”黑尾咆哮：“这是什么时候的事！”  
“就在黑尾前辈和赤苇前辈讨论到如何阻拦斜线球时。”  
“木兔前辈也太乱来了。”赤苇扶额。  
月岛虽然没再说什么，但那嘲讽的眼神赤裸裸写着“你们枭谷和音驹的人怎么回事”。

当着人家社团成员的面拐走别人部门里的omega，还他妈在这个时间，去的还是那种易于作案的地点，真是狼子野心昭然若揭。

“我去找他们。”赤苇是很有责任心的人，自然不会坐视不管。  
“我也去。”黑尾随之表态，比起木兔那幼稚鬼，靠本能行动的列夫更让他担心。  
月岛默不作声地跟了上去。

木兔正牵着日向的手在树林里晒月亮。  
字面意义上的，晒月亮。  
夏夜静谧，薄薄的清辉柔和落下，体育馆外树影交错、枝繁叶密，黑黢黢的林木里不时有银绿亮片迎风闪烁。  
“今晚月色很美。”

脑洞清奇的枭谷王牌难得正经，金色鹰眸锐利又温柔，神态认真，纯稚情深。他本是英俊的人。  
清新热烈的花香飘浮在空气里，鲜艳柔丽的明黄与纯粹无暇的乳白共生，开出一丛明快怡人的水仙送至面前。

“？”  
日向懵逼地看着他，完全没接收到信号。  
“？？”  
“......徒弟弟，你没感觉我的标记更清晰了吗？”  
日向茫然摇头。  
“完全没有啊，木兔前辈。”  
两人大眼瞪小眼，一齐傻眼了。

“怎么会这样！”  
木兔大受打击，哭丧着脸说：“我明明听人说只要在黑暗的树林里一起晒月亮，再说一句‘今晚月色很美’，就能加深信息素标记的！”  
“可、可能……”  
师父因为自己陷入了莫名其妙的消沉，这必须是他的责任吧。日向不得不动用贫瘠的脑细胞使劲思索，不经意抬头，灵光一闪。  
“我知道了，因为今晚的月亮不够圆！”  
木兔也看向天空，一抹娟秀弯月浅浅印在深蓝色的幕布上。  
“原来是这样。”木兔恍然大悟。  
两人面面相觑，忍不住都笑了。  
“那等月亮变圆的时候我们再来吧。”木兔笑嘻嘻地揉揉少年蓬密的橙发。  
“好啊，木兔前辈。”  
月华柔软，清芬隐约，师徒二人氛围正好。

两团幽幽绿光悄然亮起。  
“你们…在干什么……”  
阴森森的话语低低回荡在空旷的树林里。  
“鬼啊————！！！”  
木兔和日向惊恐大呼，紧紧抱住对方。  
“喂喂喂，是我。”  
黑影从背光处走出，高挑的人形，灰发碧眸，嘿嘿笑着打招呼。  
“列夫？！”

ps：  
论“关于夜半小树林对加深AO标记的作用”，月黑风高，孤A寡O，含蓄告白必点话语——“今晚月色很美”加成，会发生什么不言而喻。经历过一番不可描述后，标记自然就加深啦。  
但木兔是个笨蛋，所以他不懂。


	3. 橙色苏丹 11-15

11  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！！”  
列夫听到木兔的说辞后捧腹大笑，眼泪都快出来了。  
“木兔前辈，这当然是不可能的啊！”

“那怎样才行？”木兔困惑地挠挠头，“日向的标记代谢得越来越快了。”

“当然是要亲啊！”  
列夫理直气壮地说，话音刚落，就突然弯腰，捧住日向的脸凑近。

“？”  
日向懵逼，一时不知该作何反应。  
软薄的唇瓣紧紧相贴，清冽烧喉的伏特加肆意流淌，气味信息素欢腾雀跃，试图粘上omega，最终却轻柔无力地渐渐逸散。  
“诶？”列夫直起身，诧异道：“怎么不起作用？”

“让我试试！”  
木兔早就按捺不住，一把推开列夫，环住徒弟的肩膀，也吻了上去。

“……”  
日向怀疑自己在做梦。

水仙花的浓郁清香很快侵占了这片地域，香味因子迫不及待地覆盖了烈酒的领土，但同样无法附着在目标身上。  
“唉唉唉？”木兔很受打击，“为什么还是这样？”

“唔。”日向总算反应过来，稍稍拨开木兔的脸，若有所思，“好像是因为……”  
“肯定是姿势不对。”列夫打断日向的回忆，斩钉截铁道：“我们换个姿势。”  
“噢噢噢，好的！”木兔欣然应允。

“等等！”日向连忙推拒，“问题不在这里啊！”  
“徒弟弟，你说什么呢？”  
“日向别乱动，我抱不住你了。”  
“等、等等，列夫你的手！木兔前辈…这这这、这也太奇怪了吧——！！！”

黑尾三人循着声音赶到的时候，正巧看到橙发小乌鸦被枭谷猫头鹰和俄罗斯狮子压在掌下“玩弄”。在两个高大alpha面前，身型显得格外娇小的少年被列夫从后揽着腰扣在怀里，灰发埋进他凌乱的领口，似乎在亲吻什么。前方则是一脸好奇的木兔，神情纯洁懵懂，两只手却消失在少年的短袖下摆，显然摸去了什么不可描述的部位。

这是什么见鬼的3p场面啊！！！  
黑尾三人目眦欲裂，差点一口气没提上来。

“列夫你个畜生你在干什么啊啊啊——”黑尾扑过去一拳捶在列夫后脑勺。  
“木兔前辈使不得使不得啊啊啊——”赤苇扑过去精准地揪出木兔双手。  
“日向你个笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋啊啊啊——”月岛扑过去拎住日向衣领把人提溜出来。

经过一番鸡飞狗跳的混乱审讯后，三人总算明白这几个笨蛋并没有做出什么不可挽回的事。赤苇和黑尾稍微松了口气，月岛则黑着脸，拽住一脸不明所以的日向匆匆告别。

“赤苇。”木兔突然严肃问：“为什么我的标记不起作用，是因为我不够普通吗？”  
“木兔前辈？”赤苇诧异，“你不是一直在帮日向标记吗？”  
“木兔前辈说的是接吻标记啦。”列夫补充道：“我的也不起作用呢，难道是生病了？”

“灰羽也这样？”赤苇蹙眉沉思，刚要出口的责备转变为忧虑。木兔前辈从不说谎，灰羽列夫也不是心机复杂的人。莫非真是身体出了问题？但他也没帮人做过接吻标记，这涉及到他的知识盲区了啊。

“伸舌头了吗？”  
黑尾冷不丁说。  
“噢！”木兔和列夫恍然大悟。

赤苇汗颜，原来问题在这吗。他尴尬地咳了一声，说：“标记不是简单的皮肤接触，不然拥抱也一样能做到。接吻标记之所以效果更好，是因为有黏膜接触。”

“原来如此。”列夫连连点头。  
“赤苇好厉害！”木兔竖起大拇指。  
赤苇默默扶额，总觉得教会了他们不得了的东西。

“下次找徒弟/日向试试！”两人异口同声。  
说什么怕什么。赤苇无奈叹息。

“你们两个！”黑尾恨铁不成钢地骂道：“被眼镜君瞪就算了，还想被乌野全体追杀吗？”

月岛大步流星地闷头前行，日向被他拽着，天太黑看不清脚下，走得踉踉跄跄，极为艰难。  
“喂！”  
日向用力挣开他，揉揉被捏痛的手腕，“你走那么快干嘛，我都看不见路了。”

“看不见路？”月岛停下脚步，嘲讽道：“那可真是难为你能找到这种地方，还带着两个alpha。”  
“你什么意思？”日向怒道：“别以为我听不出来你在骂我。”

“骂你又怎样！蠢货！”月岛也罕见发怒，吼道：“没有一点危机意识的笨蛋！你知不知道一个omega大晚上的和alpha去小树林意味着什么？！”

“我知道啊。”  
日向出乎意料地淡定回答。

月岛顿时愣住，复又怒道：“你知道还……”

“那又怎样。”  
日向微微偏头，幽昧光线下，莹白脸颊半明半暗。

“alpha的标记可以保证我状态稳定，让我继续打球。木兔前辈和列夫都是为了帮我，我为什么要拒绝？”

月岛沉默了一会，暗暗咬牙道：“你在讽刺我吗？”

“当然不是。”日向抬头看他，金棕色兽眸剔透清明，映着轻薄月色，澄澈冰冷。  
“月岛做出了自己的选择，我也做出了我的选择。反正——”  
日向蓦地粲然一笑，眉眼弯弯，纯朗阳光。

“我又不会被彻底标记。”

月岛神色复杂地凝视他，良久，轻声道：“你果然是个麻烦。”

春高预选前的最长一次合宿结束了，各校队员都结下了深情厚谊，纷纷相约正式比赛再会。  
日向又去医院做了检查，恢复得还不错。往后使用阻隔剂只需控制剂量，就没太大问题，至于抑制剂，温和型的也能偶尔使用。

日向迫不及待给自己打了一针，再喷上气味阻隔剂。身体立马轻松起来，久违的干净清爽令他感动不已。  
倒是乌野众人说总感觉少了点什么。

西谷笑嘻嘻说：“就像喝惯了蜂蜜水，某天突然换成白开水一样，没滋没味的。”  
“诶诶诶？”日向犹豫道：“那、抱歉？”  
“道什么歉哦。”西谷拍拍他的肩膀说：“这是夸你好闻呢。你可是甜得很帅气啊，不像旭前辈，一股草莓味，小女生似的。”  
东峰弱弱辩解：“是草莓汽水。”  
“有区别吗？都腻腻歪歪的。”

田中在一旁搭腔，“说来说去还是洁子小姐最好闻啊！清新优雅的茉莉花，像本人一样纯洁美丽呢！”  
西谷连忙附和：“对对对！我也觉得洁子小姐最好闻！”  
菅原无语，一人赏一个后脑勺巴掌。  
“西谷就算了，田中你一个beta凑什么热闹啊。”  
“偶尔、偶尔也是可以闻到的嘛！”

清水洁子自动过滤外界干扰，对身侧的棉花糖味小经理说：“仁花酱，要帮你补一下标记吗？”  
仁花红着脸点点头，羞涩道：“谢谢清水前辈。”  
清水露出绝美的微笑，把快被电晕的仁花搂进怀里。

“不过阻隔剂还是要少用。”乌养系心交代道：“至于抑制剂，非比赛期间禁止使用。”  
“了解。”日向元气满满地握拳，“只要不影响比赛，就一切ok！”  
“呵，但愿吧。毕竟是个笨蛋。”月岛嘲笑，仗着身高优势把手按在日向头顶。  
“当然能做到啊！”日向拍开他的手臂，“还有我才不是笨蛋！混蛋月岛！”  
山口苦笑着拉开准备干架的两人，无奈道：“阿月你少说两句。日向，阿月是担心你啦，我也很担心你，所以一定要注意身体，有什么情况都要说出来哦。”  
“放心吧山口！”  
坐在不远处的影山闷头喝饮料，默默看着几人互动，脸色阴沉。

画外音  
影山：md，好气。

12  
又被戏弄了。

日向抬起左腕，含在嘴边，不轻不重地咬着。柔嫩的内侧皮肤被尖锐犬齿来回剐蹭，知觉却近似于无。  
像裹了层厚厚的白雾，缺氧的大脑被关闭在黑暗的蒸笼里，他的灵魂从肉体中分离出来，居高临下地俯瞰着那个困囿于假性发情热的小个子，只觉得荒诞又有趣。

[怎么这么倒霉呢。瞧，又中招了。]  
灵魂无奈地浅嘲，从炽白冰冷的光管处飘下来，凑到已经有些神志不清的少年面前，伸出透明的手抚摸他紧蹙的眉宇，拨弄他闭阖的羽睫。

[喂，你不是要认输吧。]  
细密的鸦睫轻轻颤了颤，缓缓扬起，掀开一双橘金杏眸，潋滟水色随之荡漾，强烈的不甘与痛苦闪烁挣扎。  
“我已经，那么努力了……”

[为此可以做任何事，对吗？]  
“如果当初挖掉腺体……”  
[但这么做损伤太大，不划算啊，你不是都了解清楚了吗？]  
灵魂慢慢笑了起来，捧住他的脸，额头相抵，亲密无间。

[即使身处命运，我们也有最棒的礼物。]

透明的灵魂抱住他，一寸一寸与他融合，合二为一的瞬间，金棕眼瞳霎时恢复清明，眸光微动，盈盈朝外流转，落在被敲响的门板上。

“需要帮忙吗？”  
是印象深刻的温柔慵懒声线。  
日向抚了抚印着淡淡齿痕的手腕，二话不说，利落拉下门闸。  
“谢谢，及川前辈。”

及川彻刚走进卫生间，就敏锐地捕捉到了一缕特殊的香味。说不上来具体是什么，但会让人联想到秋日午后落在柔软被褥上的阳光，干净、蓬松、温暖。  
及川起初并不在意，心道大概是某个粗心的omega忘记喷阻隔剂了。  
嘛，反正到了正式比赛前裁判会提醒的。

就是这味道也太甜了点。

及川鼻翼微动，柔和温暖的气息越发浓郁，缠缠绵绵环绕上来，颇有点欲拒还迎的引诱意味。  
及川连忙用力甩甩头发，屏息凝神，打算赶紧解决完生理问题后走人。

他可不想招惹麻烦。

作为宫城县排球名校青叶城西的主将，高大俊美的及川彻向来极受欢迎。这么些年喜欢他、迷恋他，甚至主动投怀送抱的omega如过江之鲫。毕竟哪个omega不想要一个帅气强大的alpha男友呢？

但及川彻只交beta女朋友，这也是粉丝们人人皆知的事。为此扼腕不已、愤懑不平的omega不在少数，更有自恃魅力的过激者借着发情期上门勾引，结果无一例外被青城副队岩泉一按住打抑制剂，友情送往医院。  
当然，出租车费上门者自付。

事后及川免不了被岩泉铁拳伺候，在队友们的调侃声中，及川笑着说：“我才不喜欢omega呢，AB才是真爱啊！”  
虽然经常莫名其妙被beta女朋友甩就是了。

总而言之，及川彻外表风流随性，骨子里却是个不折不扣的“伪·柏拉图式”浪漫主义爱情至上者。

因此，及川本不欲多管闲事，可等他漫长的洗手时间都不得不结束了，那股香味还没消失，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。

“什么情况。”  
及川皱眉，隐隐察觉到不妥。  
青城球队里没有omega，他自己也没交往过，但凭借着稀薄的常识，也知道这样大范围地释放信息素并不正常。

思考了两秒，秉持着人道主义精神，及川还是走到某个隔间前敲了敲。  
[我真是个好人。]

及川暗暗自夸了一番。  
“需要帮忙吗？”

话音方落，插销卡扣发出“哒”的声响，微微沙哑的清越少年音随着旋开的门板响起，莫名耳熟。  
“谢谢，及川前辈。”

及川倏地睁大眼，满目震惊。  
“小不点？！”

“是我，及川前辈。”  
橙发少年略显尴尬地笑了笑。

“原来飞雄说的是真的啊。”及川双手环抱胸前，啧啧称奇：“你真变成omega了。”  
日向点点头，解释道：“我今天早上用过抑制剂的，但可能连续打了几场比赛，药效被消解了。”  
及川了然颔首，蓦地哼笑一声，眉眼俊秀卓然，含着丝丝邪气，“那正好，马上就要比赛了，你不上场能给我省不少麻烦。”

日向呆了呆，显然没料到及川是这反应，慌忙扯住他衣摆，恳求道：“别啊及川前辈，拜托你帮帮我！洗手间门口就有自动贩售机，能借点钱给我买抑制剂吗？我的钱在背包里，一比完赛就还你！真的！”

“得了吧。飞雄说你以后都不能用这玩意了。”及川低头看看自己被揪住揉皱的衣角，倒也没挥开。  
“……”日向无语凝噎，勉强辩驳道：“才不是以后都不能用呢，偶尔、偶尔还是可以的！”

及川看他强装镇定，眼圈却都被热气蒸红了，清甜的信息素更是在自己靠近的那一刻就迫不及待地试图依附上来，只是被主人强硬地阻断。  
但这过程显然并不轻松。

及川叹了口气，不再逗他，问道：“你现在打算怎么办，要我叫飞雄过来吗？”  
日向指尖一颤，抿了抿唇，慢慢松开他的衣摆。

“不用了。”  
说罢双手用力拍在脸上，吐出一口滚烫的热气，日向抬头看着及川，目光灼亮欲燃。  
“谢谢及川前辈，我现在就跑回去拿钱买抑制剂，肯定来得及！”

及川愣了一瞬，随后闪电般伸手拽住准备高速起飞的橙发小乌鸦。  
日向被猛地揪紧衣领，冲力没收住，差点栽倒。及川扯着人利落地翻了个面，一手环着少年单薄的肩膀，一手扣住橙色小脑瓜，将人整个按在怀里。

“你现在跑出去，是想扰乱公共秩序然后被禁赛吗？”  
“……当、当然不是啊！”日向努力仰头，却怎么也挣不开脑后有力的五指，只能闷闷地把声音淹没在对方干净无味的怀抱里。

“别乱动。”  
及川不爽地斥道：“这下你欠我一个人情了，想好怎么还吧。”  
“……哈？”

日向正迷惑间，一缕鲜明强烈的alpha信息素就从抱着他的人身上逸散出来，迅速汇成燎原之势，铺天盖地笼罩在目标上。

很多人猜测过青城主将及川彻是什么味道。但遗憾的是，这位强大的alpha对信息素的自控力登峰造极，阻隔剂又常年不离身，因此从未有omega或beta闻到过。至于有幸闻过的青城队员，则默契地三缄其口，从不透露。  
久而久之，这件事就成了继“及川彻为什么总被女朋友甩”后第二大青城粉丝团的未解之谜。

而今，被主人刻意释放出来的气息浓郁非常，日向埋首其间，险些窒息。  
这是一种非常霸道的味道，率先感受到的是直冲颅骨的异香，香味逐渐加深，变得复杂难辨。果木的馥郁、花草的清芬、脂质的柔腻，统统混合在一起，冲刷洗礼最后，只剩狂野热烈的直观印象。

“及川前辈的味道好特别。”  
及川闻言愉悦挑眉，矜持地说：“麝香。”  
“……啥？”  
“一种香料啦，笨蛋！”及川无语地揉了揉指缝间软密的橙发，再次收紧手臂。  
“最好的定香剂。”  
“果然是大王，太帅了吧！”被闷住的少年音难掩惊叹。  
虽然听不懂，但“最”字日向还是可以理解的。

及川轻轻一哼，表情似是不屑，深咖眼眸略微低垂，不经意扫过右臂上方，乌野橙黑色圆领队服遮盖不住的后颈，那片柔暖软滑。  
干净润泽，白中透粉，沿着流畅的脊背线条，透过薄薄的T恤布料，抚上精巧的蝴蝶骨，少年温热的气息清甜和暖，柔顺地绽开每一枝花蕾，任他的信息素裹含入怀。  
入他怀里。

及川眉宇微动，刹那间在心里竖起巍峨高塔，又转瞬轰然倒塌。  
右手状似不经意地掠过颈间隐秘，在对方不由自主的敏感轻颤里说“抱歉，不小心”，而后满意地看着红晕逐渐爬上精巧的耳骨。  
脸也该红了吧。  
可惜现在还不能看。

真可惜。

及川漫不经心地移开了视线。

13  
“及川呢？”岩泉转着排球，环顾一周没见人影，顿时竖眉骂道：“又被女生缠住了吗？混蛋。”  
“哟呵，小岩，你可不能污蔑我哦。”  
属于青城主将的不着调声线，岩泉循声看去，俊美风流的alpha正哼着愉悦的小曲，晃晃悠悠走过来。

“去哪了？”那模样实在过分得瑟，岩泉差点没忍住在赛前攻击自家队长。  
“别说又被女生围住了，比赛马上就开始，揍你啊。”  
“才不是呢。”及川笑得无比荡漾，每一个说出来的音符都飘着粉色小花，“我去助、人、为、乐了哦~”

岩泉满脸被雷劈似的震惊，手腕条件反射一抖，排球准确无误地砸中了及川的后脑勺。  
“干嘛还打我！”及川委屈抱头，“都说跟女生没关系了啊。”  
“你笑得太恶心了！”

一切仿佛是命运的回旋，在同样的赛场，同样的角度，日向再次看到了同样的景色。  
对面是同样穿着薄荷绿队服的强敌，但这一次，他不再紧闭双眼。

这个时间，这个定点，分毫不差。他的天才搭档在记忆中的位置送出同样的精妙背传，日向睁大眼睛，视线牢牢锁定在那堵墙上。  
他曾经遍体鳞伤也突破不了的枷锁。本以为凭借自己的双翼，就可以翱翔。  
可那注定是一个人无法触及的风景。

而现在，他的状态非常稳定。  
进化后的羽翼沉稳灵巧，他在球场上凌空而起。为这一切提供隐秘支持的，是掩藏在阻隔剂干净无味假象下的，alpha的标记。  
来自当下决战的对手，青叶城西的主将。

荒旧城墙摇摇欲坠，不断有砖石扑扑簌簌滚落，守着墙垣站稳最后一道防线的，是强悍的全能型二传手——及川彻。  
看得很清楚。

日向前所未有的冷静，橘金瞳眸剔透清明，深深倒映着面前的一切。人墙张开的手指，未完全填补到位的围城，紧盯缺口的及川。  
所有一切，都很清晰。

手臂高高扬起，瞄准那唯一的破绽，排球与他的手掌相撞，厚重扎实的击落感，快速飞旋着，冲向那片永远广阔的天空。

[等到跳也跳不动的那天，再想什么不自由的问题吧。]

啊，对。  
日向低头看着自己发红的右手掌心，在比分定格的刹那，紧紧握住。

他永不坠落。

半决赛中战胜青叶城西，笼罩在乌野头顶的失败阴云终于散去。尤其对将及川视为二传路上最大敌手的影山来说，真在某种程度上彻底解开了心结。  
影山暗地里同日向别扭了多日，今天总算稍微释然，邀他一同回家。两人边走边聊，讨论刚才教练所说的那些有关白鸟泽的情报。

天色已晚，日暮星河，深蓝、靛青、柔紫的层染尽头，落着最后一抹残红，万丈金线一点一滴失去光泽，隐没在温柔的夜风里。  
两人站在校门前的马路边，静静遥望远方，默然无语。

“你今天状态很稳定。”影山凝视着天边的紫云，蓦地开口。  
日向偏头看了他一眼，又马上回过来，同样望着疏阔天际，语调平静。  
“比赛前遇到了大王。”  
“……哦。”

影山克制着扭头的冲动，抿了抿唇，墨蓝眼眸微微泛冷。  
日向在比赛后又补充了阻隔剂，这次的药效还不错，影山半点味道也闻不着。但他知道，现在有另一个alpha的信息素覆盖了日向，覆盖了他的omega搭档。

气氛一时间有些凝滞。

影山沉默了会，突然说：“你拒绝我的标记后，我去找了及川前辈。”  
“？？？”日向讶异，立刻扭头问他：“我什么时候拒绝过你的标记？”  
“就是东京合宿前啊！”影山语气微冲，提起这事还是相当不爽。  
“……那是你太频繁了吧！”

“总之——”影山生硬地转移话题，“我去找及川前辈，和他说了这件事。他让我保持距离，好好观察，看看你和其他alpha是怎样相处的。”  
“……哦。”日向恍然点头，没想到还有这一茬。  
“我观察了不少时间，觉得没什么特别的。还不是一样该抱抱、该亲亲。”影山说到这，忍不住埋怨，“和我有什么区别？”  
言下之意，为什么只拒绝我？

日向表情微顿，而后拽了拽影山的衣角，让他看向自己，仰头直直盯着他的眼睛，金棕眸光清冷镇定。  
“影山，我不是你的omega。”  
“我知道。”影山垂眸不悦道：“你不用重复。”  
“我也不会有alpha。”  
影山诧异地挑眉，不明所以。

“这并不是说漂亮话或者异想天开什么的。”  
日向笑容灿烂，眉眼熠熠，“影山，我是不能被彻底标记的。”  
影山愣住了，难以理解他的话中含义。

“我之前去医院检查的时候，医生说二次分化本来就很危险，初期又没有好好处理，什么非自然成熟啦，乱七八糟的专业术语一大堆，我也记不住。总之就是第二性征发育缺陷，永远不能被彻底标记。”  
影山的表情与头脑一样空白。

纵然再无知，他也知道一个不能被永久标记的omega意味着什么。  
信息素不能靠彻底结合稳定，无法根治混乱的假性发情期，依赖于抑制剂才能正常生活，终身忍受痛苦的排异反应。

“这……”影山如鲠在喉，再也说不出话来。  
“啊，还有，医生说这些信息可以不公开，所以我没告诉妈妈，毕竟她是beta来着，没必要跟着操心。”

“对——”影山艰涩地吐字。  
“不要说对不起。”日向神情严肃，认真道：“影山，不要和我说对不起，这跟你没关系。”

影山捏紧了拳头，眉宇隐痛纠结。怎么可能没关系，就是因为他在日向腺体未成熟的时候莽撞标记才……  
“虽然麻烦了点，但当时听到结果我超级开心来着。”日向笑着说。

“……开心？”影山匪夷所思，以为自己听错了。  
“对啊，开心。”日向狡黠一笑，眼中橘金光芒闪闪动人。  
“你不觉得，这是上天特意送给我的礼物吗？”

影山怔怔地注视着他的笑颜，良久，浅浅呼出一口郁结之气，问：“那发情期怎么办？”  
“唔，假性发情的话，有抑制剂和暂时标记，基本不会出问题。至于真正的发情期——”

想到这，日向也有些苦恼，挠挠头说：“到那时再说吧。具体什么时候我也不清楚，医生说我这种情况无法预测，就尽量保持日常作息吧。”

影山轻轻颔首，攥在身侧的修长指节略微松动。他抬起手臂，想要触碰少年莹润柔软的脸颊，却在接近时蓦然停滞。  
指尖重新捏紧，再次握成拳头，影山撤回了一点距离，放在日向面前。

“我知道了，明天加油。”  
“嗯，明天加油！”  
日向似乎浑然不察，面色毫无波动，笑嘻嘻地同他碰了碰拳。  
“我们一定能打赢白鸟泽！”

乌野的群鸦在排球馆刷然纷飞，凶悍团结的黑鸟们合力猎杀了大型白鹭。在这个象征着荣耀与梦想的宫城县预选决赛上，乌野高校时隔多年，再次拿到了春高入场券。  
前辈们卸下了背负两年的枷锁，抱头痛哭。向来淡定的清水也忍不住扑簌簌直掉眼泪。小武老师激动得说不出话，哭得毫无形象。乌养教练也红着眼眶，边哭边夸，直把田中都夸得不好意思了。

没有承担多少历史包袱的一年级们反到冷静许多，山口开心地同月岛叽叽喳喳，又笑着安抚快晕厥过去的一年级经理谷地仁花。

日向站在拦网前，回忆起比赛时牛若那无愧“绝对王牌”之名的强力扣杀，不禁喃喃道：“牛岛前辈果然帅呆了。”  
影山与他并排而立，闻言点头。

“日向翔阳。”  
低沉稳重的声音在背后响起，日向悚然一惊，连忙回头，体型高大颀长的alpha正隔网俯视他，神色冷峻。  
“下一次，我会打败你。”

“我、我才不会输！”日向揪住影山的袖摆，无视他嫌弃的眼神，紧张回道：“下次赢的也是我们！”

牛若把他认真审视了一番，没有逞口舌之利，淡淡垂眸扫了眼，对自己的威慑力全无所觉。末了，似是想起什么，主动伸出手。  
日向看着从网下递过来的“绝对王牌”的手，迟疑了一秒，受宠若惊地握上去。

宽厚有力的大手骨节修长鲜明，将纤细小巧的手整个裹住，指腹处的粗砺薄茧显露出极具爆发力的强悍，传递给掌下柔软的手背皮肤，稍微紧了紧，很快松开。

牛若转身就走，才回过来神的影山一把拽住表情呆呆的日向，主动拉着他的手说：“牛岛前辈，我会让你承认我比及川前辈更厉害的！”

“好了好了，我们快走。我可不想看什么颁奖典礼，肯定恶心得要死。”在观众席后排乔装打扮来看比赛的及川见此情景，不雅地翻了个白眼，催着岩泉一就要走。  
“牛若那个笨蛋，跟人握个手都像块木头，肯定没有omega喜欢他。”  
岩泉打量了一会及川的脸色，嗤笑道：“你连握手的机会都没有。”

脑补画外音·沙雕向  
日向：这就是“绝对王牌”的手吗？爱了爱了（幻想自己也能拥有  
影山：牵我老婆手，不能忍  
及川：牵不到手，不能忍  
牛若：……（他真的只是出于礼貌）

14  
新年的钟声准时敲响，纷扬的瑞雪降临人间。  
被妈妈强行裹成粽子的日向骑车来到公园，刚下地就把围巾手套摘了个干净，翻出背包里的排球开始自娱自乐。  
颠了一会球，身体渐渐热起来。日向呼出一口白色水汽，抹了把眼睫上融化的雪水。

“果然没什么人呢。”

站在白茫茫一片空旷萧索的广场上，日向抱住球，颇感百无聊赖。忽然，他发现对面林荫道上有个穿着运动服跑步的人影，莫名眼熟。定睛一瞧，登时欢喜起来。

“及川前辈！”  
日向快步跑到那人前方，热情高涨地挥手打招呼。

“小不点？”  
及川诧异扬眉，慢慢停下脚步，稳了稳气息，方才问道：“有什么事吗？”

“及川前辈新年还来跑步，好勤奋啊！”日向笑嘻嘻道。  
“你不也来练球了吗。”及川扫了一眼他怀里的排球，冷哼道：“我们作为失败者，就可以理所当然放松了吗？”

被深邃的咖色瞳眸不悦盯着，日向敏锐察觉到某种危险，赶紧摆摆手说：“我绝对不是这个意思！”  
及川绷了一会儿脸色，见把人吓得够呛，忍笑咳了一下，抬起下巴故作高傲问：“所以，你叫住我干什么？”  
日向这才想起目的，试探性地举了举手里的排球，眼眸隐含乞求，巴巴看着他说：“要一起练球吗？”

“不要。”  
及川断然拒绝，视线落在日向被冻到发红的指尖，斥道：“你赶紧戴上手套，这种天气跑跑步就算了，冰天雪地里赤手打球，是想早点结束排球生涯吗？”  
日向顿时明白了他的好意，连连点头道谢，为自己的无知行径略感羞惭。

及川见他并没有任何不快的神色，反倒笑得该死的灿烂，心下微动，勉勉强强道：“练球的话，如果以后哪天我休息，又恰好没有想看的电视剧……也不是不可以。”

“诶诶诶？”  
日向似乎完全没听出及川话语中的不情愿，忙鞠躬道谢。  
“谢谢及川前辈！”

“谢我干嘛，我可没答应你什么。”  
及川轻哼一声，神态放松不少，露出了富有深意的微笑，“不努力就会被远远甩下，尤其对手还是个讨厌的天才，对吧？”  
日向微怔，似不理解话题的突转。

及川没再说什么，沿着林道继续跑起来，随意挥了挥手。  
“我走了，再会。”  
“哦哦，再会，及川前辈！”  
日向重新抱住排球，看着及川远去的背影，若有所思。

新学年伊始，乌野队员们重新聚在体育馆里打打闹闹。

日向为摸高成绩低了影山4cm愤愤不平，要同他比试拦网高度，影山嗤笑，果断定下一周的GunGun酸奶赌约。东峰为日向成长恐怖的跳跃能力心虚不已，被菅原用力捶背。西谷则因远低于全队均值的摸高蹲在角落自闭。

这时，小武老师突然从门外急匆匆地跑进来，如过往的每次那样，给他们带来巨大的惊喜。  
“影山被选进全日本青年选手强化合宿了！”

所有人震惊，日向愣愣地看了看影山，忙问道：“那我呢？”  
“你在开什么玩笑，那可是全日本19岁以下青年代表啊。”月岛对他的异想天开无语，适时嘲讽。

“另外，还有一个好消息。”小武老师顺匀了气，宣布道：“月岛也被选进宫城县的一年级强化合宿了，训练地点在白鸟泽。”  
“那我呢？”日向再次迫切追问。  
面对那样希冀的眼神，小武老师不忍，但还是只能告诉他残酷的事实。

“抱歉，日向。虽然我也很遗憾，但这次也没有你。”  
日向呆了呆，看到满脸不情愿的月岛被兴奋的山口、仁花围着祝贺，恍惚间觉得这场面莫名熟悉，像在久远的过去，独自一人练球时，无数次或明或暗歆羡地望着属于别人的队伍。  
以为早就过去了很久很久，其实不过曾几何时。

“喂。”  
日向循声抬头，影山难得笑了笑，清俊的眉宇飞扬，生动鲜明，挑衅十足。  
“我先走一步了。”  
日向咬牙切齿地瞪着他，恨恨握拳，满目不甘。

[不努力就会被远远甩下，尤其对手还是个讨厌的天才，对吧？]

日向深深吸了一口气，用力平复情绪。  
再睁眼时，已是一片坚定。

“他就像海绵一样，疯狂汲取着所有的知识。”穴原教练推了推眼镜，感叹道：“凭借着并不出色的身体素质，却能达到与那些alpha球员们同台竞技的水准，真是了不起。”

身材矮小的老人闻言沉默，鹰隼般锐利的眼睛审视着场上唯一的omega少年。

穴原教练观察着老人的脸色，试探性地说：“其实我当初有推荐过日向来参加这次合宿，现在他虽是不请自来，实力方面却并无纰漏。”

“身高过矮，这是其一。”鹫匠教练冷着脸说：“第二性别还是omega，这是其二。我目前不打算让他参加任何训练，以后哪怕他展现出了脱离他那个天才搭档的价值，我也不打算让他参加。”

穴原教练只能呐呐称是，同情地看着不断奔跑捡球的橙发小个子。  
“多个球童我倒是不介意。”鹫匠教练冷不丁说。

“哦，说到这个。”穴原教练笑了一下，回忆道：“他如今的表现和刚来时判若两人，似乎是那天若利跟他说了什么，从那以后就有些不一样。”

日向抱着球站在网栏后方，默默注视着场上比赛的球员，观察他们每一个动作细节。脚步的移动、走位，眼神、假动作，挥臂的角度、速率，将一切深深印入脑海。

由鹫匠教练发起的一年级集训，自然能得到白鸟泽正选队员陪练的机会。牛若也是在那个时候来的。  
面对沮丧地做着杂活，满腹不甘又懵懵懂懂不知如何是好的日向，牛若只说了一句话。

[那你是来干什么的。]

并非问句，他没有期待答案，更没有那些无用的嘲笑或同情，身为全国排名前三的主攻手，牛岛若利从来只陈述他所见到的事实。  
然而就这是这句话，令他醍醐灌顶。

“啊，抱歉！”少见的高大型二传手黄金川不小心托了个过高的球，被金田一失误打飞出界，直接落在二楼的平台上。  
“没关系，我去捡！”日向忙招呼一声，蹭蹭蹭窜到二楼。

最近他有事没事就喜欢在楼上看比赛，通过切换视角俯瞰球路，他能得到和以前完全不同的思考方式，这为他展示了一个更完整的排球世界。

他当然是来变强的！

“救球！”  
白鸟泽的一年级正选五色工闻言，忙疾步转身，手臂一伸就要接住急坠的球，却意外撞上了另一只手。

惯性作用下冲击力回收不及，五色连人带球扑倒在地，顺势压住了只顾看球，完全忘记闪避的橙发少年。  
被他困在身下的人身形娇小纤细，运动后的潮红布满脸颊和脖颈，随着细碎的汗珠溢出的，是隐约穿透了阻隔剂的霸道甜香。

属于omega的甜香。

五色工顿时脸色爆红，手脚都不知道该往哪放，慌慌张张地爬起来，支支吾吾地应付着关心询问的黄金川，眼角余光总忍不住往某个橙发小个子身上瞟。

直到刚刚那一刻，五色才清晰地意识到，与他同为排球选手的日向，曾经打败过白鸟泽、打败过牛岛前辈的日向，是个不折不扣的omega。

还、还特别甜。

月岛面无表情地站在拦网后方，默默注视着对面的骚乱，良久，淡淡垂下眼睫，自嘲一笑。

15  
“五色！”  
黄金川大吼一声，远远托来一个网前球，五色工立即调整走位，黑眸凌厉地逼视对面拦网，用力扣下超级直线球。  
“接得好！”一年级们还没来得及欢呼，球就被牛若利落地垫了起来，看起来游刃有余、轻松至极。  
最后这球被牛若用无视一切拦网的强势扣杀终结。

“啊，又输了！”  
黄金川抓狂地仰天悲鸣，旁边的橙发小个子连忙递了一瓶水来。  
“打得越来越好了呢！”  
“诶诶，真的吗？”  
“是的！黄金你的托球越来越精准了啊。”  
“呜哇！谢谢日向！”

“小乌鸦可真是交际能力满分啊。”天童觉望着新生那头叽叽喳喳的热闹场面，突然想起了什么，哈哈大笑道：“前两天工居然跑来问我怎样追人，我问他你不好好集训追什么人，追谁啊，不会是乌野的10号吧？结果他一溜烟就跑了，那脸红的哟，真是年轻啊。”

牛若喝水的动作微顿，不由想起在刚才的比赛中，始终如影随形的，小野兽般灼灼发亮又野性勃勃的眼神，心里蓦地像被猫爪挠了似的，躁动的毁灭欲蠢蠢欲动。

比起他们这些天生幸运，身体条件优越的alpha，作为omega的日向在基本素质上没有任何优势。身高、体型，统统不符合要求，技术还很稚拙，没有了那个二传手搭档后，弱得不堪一击。

但就是这么个家伙，偏偏让人无论如何也无法忽视。  
他强大在很特殊的地方。

牛若的视线牢牢钉在那个橙发少年身上，不过几天时间就能和原本互有敌意的选手们打成一片，对胜利的渴望，对变强的执着，还有愿意为之付出一切的坚定，甚至是疯狂。  
牛若必须承认，日向翔阳很强。

强得让他想摧毁。

“若利君。”天童忽然开口，笑得意味深长，“你这眼神，简直就像爱上他了一样。”

“并没有。”牛若冷漠回答。

“我可还没说是谁呢~”天童狡猾一笑。

“你说的是日向翔阳。”牛若没有半点与害羞沾边的情绪，冷静得像在陈述今天天气如何。  
“日向翔阳，我讨厌他。”

天童惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“……不得了了。”  
天童啧啧摇头，“这可比爱上他更可怕啊，若利君。”

佐久早在看到影山的那一刻就明白了，他就是那孩子口中“小气霸道但非常厉害的二传手”。

这样的形容本身就带着某种打情骂俏般的暧昧，更何况被形容的还是一位在各方面都极其出色的alpha。

佐久早必须承认，在没见到本人前，他就对这个素未谋面的alpha印象不佳，这种负面情绪在得知牛岛若利败于他所在的队伍后，更是到达了顶峰。

幸好这人还知道分寸，喷了阻隔剂。  
佐久早神情阴郁地想，如果被他闻到最讨厌的alpha信息素味，他肯定不顾情面怼他一瓶消毒水。

“前辈，还有什么事吗？”  
影山奇怪地看着面前这个戴口罩的黑色鬈发alpha，刚刚先是问他关于乌野同白鸟泽比赛的事情，听到牛若被人克制拦下后眼神阴冷得吓人，现在又直直盯住自己，不知在想什么。

所幸影山神经大条，对排球以外的事从不关心，自然不会在意自己被一个厉害的前辈莫名其妙讨厌这种事。  
实际上，他也完全感受不到。

“你们乌野……”佐久早微微敛眉，幽邃黑眸略垂，状似不在意地问：“有一个小个子。”  
影山思绪一动，马上反应过来，“你是说日向？”  
好像是叫这个名字。佐久早回忆了一下，点点头。

“前辈怎么会认识日向？”影山犹疑，不自觉地皱眉。一个在乌野，一个在东京，无论如何也不该碰到一起吧。

佐久早忽视了他的问题，径直道：“他怎么样，身体。”  
“？”影山摸不着头脑，只能模棱两可地答：“就、就那样？”  
他也不知道该怎么形容，这问话也太奇怪了吧。

佐久早口罩后的薄唇紧紧抿起，额上小痣更显郁卒，这已经到他的社交极限了。  
思及此，佐久早二话不说，转身就走。

“佐久早前辈。”影山叫住他，又问了一遍：“你是怎么认识他的？”  
佐久早脚步略停，稍微偏头，用冷漠的余光打量他，末了，方淡淡开口。  
“医院。”  
只是回程的步伐轻快了些许。

合宿的时光过得飞快，本是偷偷跑来的日向，却在离开前学了一身新技能、交了一群新朋友，可谓十分圆满。  
如果忽略掉五色工在离别时那混杂了震惊、不舍、羞耻、愤恨、喜爱、恼怒等等复杂情绪的眼神的话。  
日向也没料到五色竟然还继承了白布前辈以眼神说话的特异功能，真不愧是白鸟泽的未来王牌。

雪后晴空格外寒冷，日向挂着毛茸茸的耳套，慢慢往体育馆走。积雪被踩过时发出“吱呀吱呀”的声响，刻画出一串轻快的足印。  
站在楼梯前，日向若有所觉，略微抬头。  
对面雪地上同样也有一串清晰脚印，修长挺拔的黑发少年长身玉立，默默注视他。  
两人的目光浅浅胶着，寂然相望。

然后，不知谁的脚步先动，另一个也紧跟着移动，从快走演变成疾奔，莫名其妙又开始比赛的笨蛋二人组吱哇乱叫着跑上楼梯，直至气喘吁吁地冲到体育馆门前，才发现他们都没有钥匙。  
两人面面相觑，只能往回走。

这下倒是不急了。影山安静走在前头，日向安静跟在后头，两人一前一后也无交流。  
影山在最后一级台阶停下，蓦然回首。

少年的墨蓝瞳眸清澈冷洁，牢牢锁定在他的橙发搭档脸上，神情微妙又复杂。  
“怎么了？”日向眼神疑惑。  
“你还能跳得更高。”  
日向怔住，似有些不敢置信地睁大了金棕杏瞳，眸光生澜，几番犹疑确认，在那墨蓝中得到肯定答复后，倏地灼灼亮起，燃成一片潋滟橘金。

午后暖阳懒懒散散地敷衍些许余温，却只融化了树梢花蕾上一层薄薄细雪。  
但这已足够。

幽昧的光影折射下，几缕柔软芳香沿着金线的足迹，调皮地跳跃在黑发少年敏感的指尖。  
影山手指一颤，猛地抵住上唇，不自在地咳了一声，垂下眼眸。  
“你今天没用阻隔剂吗？“  
“在白鸟泽用得有点多，被医生禁用三天。”  
“……哦。”  
影山闷闷地应了一声，又忍不住抬起头，结果撞上日向直直盯来的目光。

这次绞缠的视线再也无法分开了。  
说不清是谁靠近谁，也许是影山登上了一层，也许是日向走下了一步，也许二者皆是。当意识回笼时，他们已经拥抱在一起，自然而然地亲密接吻。

覆雪的松木绽出裂口，在微阳里融化出胶质，凝成甜蜜晶莹的橙色脂香。雪松的气息在冬季本该更加冷洁、清寂，而密不透风包围着两人的，却是潮热萌动的白色水汽。

影山轻轻咬住日向的下唇，舔吻着诱哄他再次打开，在少年眼尾红潮潋滟、喘息未匀时深深探入，吮过每一寸细微的战栗，吞吃下他所有或羞涩或沉迷的回应，然后留下，阔别已久的气味印记。  
“日向。”  
影山不住啄吻少年颈侧莹润透粉的肌肤，炙热的气息吹进耳畔，惹来日向剧烈的震颤，拼命推拒，不肯再继续。

“日向。”  
仗着体型和力量优势，影山轻而易举地化解了少年的所有挣扎，只是紧紧抱着他，扣着腰按着头，含着他的耳垂，听着他的呜咽，只是这样还不够。  
完全不够。

“日向。”  
影山第三次叫他，嗓音压抑低哑，没再吻他，稍微偏了偏头，将脸颊贴在他的脸颊上，柔软又亲密地蹭着。最后附在少年精致的耳骨，落下一句无声的吐息。

“你说什么？”  
日向的耳朵敏感地动了动。  
“没什么。”

影山用额头抵着日向的肩膀，缓缓闭上双眼，神情彻底放松下来。

[想你了。]


	4. 橙色苏丹 16-20

16  
乌野的签运说不上是好是坏，总之当东峰听到下一场的对手是夺冠热门，有“最强挑战者”之称的稻荷崎高校时，差点一口气没提上来直接厥过去，被菅原和西谷双双撑住。

“对不起，肯定是因为我在神社祭拜时不小心抽到了‘凶’，才导致这个结果……”  
东峰奄奄一息，恨不能以死谢罪。

“振作点啊，旭前辈！你可是王牌啊王牌！”  
“别在意，旭，清水不是说了吗？神明才不会管比赛的事呢。”

西谷和菅原七嘴八舌地安慰他，田中笑着指了指某只橙发小乌鸦说：“旭前辈，你看，日向特别开心呢。”  
几人不约而同看过去。

橙发少年眼睛闪闪发亮，欢呼道：“那打赢他们我们就是‘最强’了！是吧是吧？”  
月岛一脸难以置信，“你哪来的勇气说这种话？”  
影山却在认真思索后说：“也是有机会的。”  
月岛震惊脸，喃喃自语：“国王陛下这是坏掉了吧。”

“总之。”田中拍拍东峰的肩膀，哈哈大笑，“肯定能赢的，别担心啦，旭前辈，一会就等着看我帅气的——”  
田中的声音戛然而止，所有人的视线聚焦到场馆入口。

观众席上的专业级演奏型啦啦队发出震天欢呼，纯黑的校旗高高飞扬，龙飞凤舞的“稻荷崎高校”在风中鼓荡。

领队的北信介神情淡定，举止稳重，面对蜂拥而来的采访记者们对答得体、游刃有余。除他以外受到最多关注的，是有名的alpha双子，拥有如出一辙俊美外表的明星选手——宫侑和宫治。

他们看起来并不在意采访，自顾自说着话，然而女记者们还是忍不住一次次凑近，千方百计试图挖出点什么。那一张张害羞通红的脸暴露了采访内容倒是其次，想趁机接触才是真。

“喂，告诉我，那两个小子叫什么。”  
“冷静点，田中，不能打架的！”  
“龙，要上了，一起吗？”  
“西谷！缘下，给我拉住他，拉住他！”  
“受女生欢迎的都是混蛋啊啊啊！”

“哟，小飞雄。”  
影山朝对面等待接球的日向做了一个暂停的手势，转身看着来人，点头示意。  
“宫前辈。”

染着黄色头发的高大男生微微一笑，深棕眼眸看似温润，眉宇浅浅舒展，开口却是轻蔑的讥讽。  
“跟技术烂的人比赛特别糟糕啊，对吧，小飞雄？”

影山一怔，下意识回道：“我技术不烂。”  
“我可不是说你哦~”宫侑拍了拍影山的肩膀，笑得纯良无害。  
影山顿时了然，站在不远处的日向也不悦皱眉，显然听懂了言下之意。

“抱歉。”  
影山突然说，没等日向“你道什么歉啊”的吐槽出口，就继续道：“但他并不弱，所以不必担心。”

宫侑这回真有些惊讶了，他倒是没想到，在集训时那个不通人情、死板僵硬的“乖学生”也有维护人的一天。  
有趣。

宫侑眯了眯眼，溢出丝丝缕缕邪气，晃晃悠悠走到橙发少年面前，把他上上下下打量了一番。  
又瘦又小，没什么特别的嘛。

哦，眼神还不错。

思及此，宫侑勾起唇角，压低的柔滑嗓音流露出刻意的魅惑，弯腰凑近，将温热欲化的吐息送进敏感耳畔。果不其然，马上见到了倏而睁大，灼灼燃烧的橘金双眸，剔透通明、凶悍狠戾，隐含择人欲噬的狂野血性。

唔，太棒了。

宫侑笑意渐深，慢慢走回稻荷崎的场地，心里不住回味。  
还很甜呢。

“怎么了？”  
见日向一直恶狠狠地瞪着宫侑的背影，影山不明所以，过来询问。  
日向稍微压下情绪，收回目光，语气冰冷如刀。

“我一定要把他揍趴下。”

从未见过他如此强硬的一面，影山诧异地挑眉。

[omega不喷阻隔剂就来赛场，是想未婚生子吗？]

宫治刚和角名聊完进攻的时机选择问题，就见他那混蛋哥哥满面春风地回来了，笑容格外阴险狡猾，整张脸容光焕发得惊人，让他不由自主地手心发痒。

“你是去调戏谁家omega了吗？”宫治嫌弃地别过脸，眼不见为净，“一脸发春样。”  
“你才发春呢！”宫侑立即横眉骂道。

宫治表情微顿，忍不住扭回头，眼神怪异地端详他。这混蛋居然没反驳前半句。  
然后就听这人接着说：“谁有时间去调戏omega啊，都是一群花痴的母猪。”

宫治默默收回视线，“嗯，果然还是那个熟悉的贱人。”  
“喂！”  
“挺好的。”宫治淡定道：“贱人不配谈恋爱。”

“开什么玩笑！”宫侑深感侮辱，大怒道：“老子分分钟谈给你看好吗！”  
“所以，你是默认了贱人这个称呼吗？”

宫侑瞬间沉默，扬起手臂就要揍他，宫治早已按捺多时，毫不客气握拳回敬。兄弟阋墙近在咫尺，业务熟练的尾白阿兰迅速上前，隔开两人。

凭借着上天赋予的绝佳默契，双胞胎组合能在开局没多久，就成功复刻乌野的“怪人快攻”。宫侑作为现今高中阶段的最强二传，托球兼顾惊险与细腻，而宫治的网前技术，更是远胜尚且稚嫩的日向。

所以，当稻荷崎再次发动强化版“怪人快攻”时，几乎所有人都认为，乌野要输了。  
就连宫侑也这么认为。

你强大的对手用出了你最得意的技能，还远比你完成得出色，结果你自己的进攻却被统统拦下。崩溃吗？  
那就崩溃吧。

但日向和影山扑了上来。明知这是避无可避的超级快攻，他们还是扑了上来。  
毕竟没有人，能比他们两个更了解这个快攻的特性。他们曾在此磨砺千百次，经历过无数失败与心酸。他们也能在今天，毅然决然阻拦，与那些引以为傲的过去针锋相对，没有半分犹豫。

宫侑隔着网栏，怔怔看着高高飞起的橙发小乌鸦，比赛至今积累的情绪澎湃汹涌，直击天灵。

不放弃任何一个二传手的托球，拼命去打。不在任何时候为对手的强大动摇，自顾飞翔。

比分定格，稻荷崎没有扳平乌野的赛点，春高的“最强挑战者”输给了来自不知名乡野的群鸦。

宫侑蓦地轻轻笑了起来，似是不甘，似是释然，运动后留下的汗水，滚动的喉结吐出的热气，最后深深闭上眼睛，平复心间动容的潮汐。

“小翔阳。”

宫侑突然叫住橙发少年，在对方疑惑的目光中，抬臂直直指向他，压低的眉宇嚣张肆意。  
“我总有一天会给你托球的。” 

“？”  
日向一脸懵逼，愣愣地看着他不知所措。影山见状上前，拉拉他的手肘，示意大地那边在喊集合。

乌野队员们聚在一起，兴奋热烈地讨论着什么，影山的手臂自然环在日向肩上，周围所有人都对此视而不见，似乎习以为常。

宫侑沉默扭头，转身离开。

宫治敏锐地察觉到他情绪低落，边走边问：“怎么了？”  
宫侑俊眉阴沉，神色晦暗，良久才闷闷地憋出来一句话。  
“失恋了。”  
宫治微惊，凝神思索一番，仔细确认道：“你终于疯了？”  
宫侑停下脚步，猛地拧身挥臂，被宫治熟练接住。两人同时眼神一凌，毫不犹豫地开始掐架。

“啊啊啊，侑前辈，宫前辈，快快快住手！”  
“尾白前辈！在那！就在那！”

赛后的稻荷崎也是一片人仰马翻。

17  
野猫与乌鸦终于在春高赛场上相遇，历经三代人的“垃圾场对决”之诺在今日兑现。

日向也实现了自己对研磨许下的誓约，从来淡定内敛的聪慧少年第一次拼命奔跑，被汗水打滑的指尖溜掉了最后一个机会球，他仰面倒地，累到虚脱，却释然大笑。  
“好开心。”

日向眼眶微热，忍不住也笑了起来，跑上前紧紧抱住自己的好友。

“翔阳，谢谢。”  
研磨微笑，猫似的竖瞳澄澈清亮，饱含诚挚祝福。  
“下一场比赛加油。我们明年再见。”

“肯定的！”  
日向最后用脸颊蹭了蹭猫眼少年的鬓角，认真说：“研磨，谢谢你。”  
研磨微微睁大眼睛，而后扑哧一笑，收紧手臂，轻声说：“不客气。”

不必明言的感谢，那些彼此方知的秘密，真挚纯洁的情谊，他们永远的少年光阴。

黑尾走过来，带着研磨退场集合，日向拼命挥手道别，待两人的背影消失在场馆门口，才慢慢放下手臂，神色怔怔。

刚才拥抱的时候，他闻到了研磨身上的味道。熟悉的香醇牛奶中，融入了一缕奇异清雅的杏仁芬芳，微妙和谐，仿若一体。

他知道黑尾前辈的信息素是杏仁味，以前也在研磨身上闻到过，但这次的感觉格外不同。杏仁与牛奶无所谓谁覆盖谁，每一寸气味都贴合得那么紧密，就像把所有香味因子共同置于密闭的真空袋里，不断摇晃，催生出的全新气息。

日向模模糊糊间好像明白了，这是AO彻底结合后的信息素变异。  
他们最终标记了。

一上午连打两场高强度比赛，下午还要对阵欧台，乌野的大家筋疲力竭，抓紧一切机会休息。往常都会加入“疲劳者大军”的橙发小乌鸦今天却异常亢奋，状态高涨，嚷嚷着还要继续观战。  
然后就被清水叫住，严肃叮嘱他换上干净衣服，按时回来吃午饭。

日向裹着外套，穿过零落的人群往观众席行进，视线不经意流转，撞见一个朝外走的黑色鬈发男生。记忆中的青绿渐变色运动服外套，清冷阴郁的眉宇，以及除了比赛从不摘下的白色口罩。  
“佐久早前辈？”

佐久早停下脚步，垂眸看着来人，沉吟了一会，说：“打得还行。”  
“前辈也来看比赛了？”日向眸光倏地发亮，转念一想，又笑起来，“哦对，井闼山学院可是第一种子队呢，不过最后赢的肯定是我们，嘿嘿。”  
“……”佐久早黑眸幽幽，轻描淡写道：“有理想是好事。”  
日向笑意更灿烂了几分，完全不以为意，礼貌道别。

佐久早略略颔首，在橙发少年与他擦身而过的刹那，眸光一凛，回头叫住。  
“日向。”  
隔着一层口罩，佐久早不确定自己的感知是否清晰，斟酌了一下，问：“你今天感觉还好吗？”

橙发小个子疑惑转身，歪了歪头，金棕眼眸灼亮明晰。  
“很好啊，佐久早前辈，我觉得自己充满干劲呢！”

佐久早细细打量他，却看不出什么异样，只得按捺下心底微妙的违和感。  
“比赛加油。”  
“谢谢佐久早前辈，再会！”

太奇怪了。

佐久早眉心蹙起。即使隔了一层阻隔剂，又离着一层消毒水，也掩盖不了几缕逸出的橙金细线中，那股若隐若现的奇异芳香。就像生长在热带海湾，被盐渍潮汐冲刷下粗糙外皮包裹着的，粒粒分明、饱满晶莹、水润甘甜的橘红浆果果肉。

彻底成熟了。

飞翔的过程总伴随着灼烧的逆风，威严的红日不允许任何微弱的挑衅。滚烫的熔岩扑面撞击，砸下不知天高地厚的挑战者。

在滔滔烈焰里融化的羽翼，化作漫天的细碎星光，悠悠荡荡，叹起一曲轻盈的歌谣。把晶莹的泪水，绵长的不甘，统统揉进温柔的薄云，飘啊晃啊，沉入涟漪浅浅的河湾。

橙发小乌鸦坠落了。

他碎成一粒尘埃，陷入蚌壳柔软的腹怀，只待时序轮转，重头再来。

“听说乌野的10号受伤退赛了？”  
“好像是发烧。”  
“啊，真可怜。”  
佐久早微微偏头，汗水流过苍白俊美的侧脸，幽邃黑眸淡淡扫过对话的几人。

“如果说，现在有一颗陨石掉到地球上，恰好砸死了一个人。”  
井闼山的主将在比赛末盘不幸受伤，原本占尽优势的第一种子队被惨烈淘汰。

“这个人确实非常可怜，但我们在心里说就够了。因为如果被这样可怜——”  
面无表情地望向定格的比分，前辈咬着牙流着泪从身后走过，佐久早清冷的声音渐低至无。

“就真的太可怜了。”

“经历了我们、猫咪、海鸥。”宫侑站在二楼看台上，见失去得分主力的乌野被欧台强势逆转，神情复杂。  
“整整三场比赛，总算打倒了小翔阳。”

“对于三年级的前辈来说，他们的春天大概已经结束了吧。”宫治伏在栏杆上，撑着下巴淡淡道。  
“啊，没错。”宫侑轻笑一声，深棕眼眸穿过那扇巨大的金属门，飘渺悠远。

“春天结束了。”

紧紧闭合的门，仿佛无声的嘲讽，日向不得不再次直面来自命运的戏弄。

他躺在自家卧室的床上，浑身都在发烫，额头却不断冒出冷汗。妈妈给他喂的退烧药全吐了，小夏一直哭着拉住他的手叫哥哥。

日向的意识混混沌沌的，无力地想开口说些什么，努力嘶哑大吼，最后溢出的只有虚弱的吐息。他想说，他的烧已经退了。

他只是发情了。

妈妈是beta，妹妹还未分化，她们都闻不出来。

恍恍惚惚间，日向又回想起很多事情。他记得自己坐在板凳上不甘流泪时，影山说“这次也是我赢了”；待他走出场馆，站在门口鞠躬时，星海背过身大喊“我等着你，日向翔阳”。

还有稍远一些的记忆，凌乱细碎，纷涌沓来。那些强大的对手，那些alpha们，木兔的月亮，列夫的伏特加，及川大王的香料，佐久早的消毒水，牛若、宫侑、赤苇……还有、影山。他们从青涩到熟稔的亲吻，他们莫名其妙的亲近与疏远。最后是今天早上，混合了牛奶杏仁味信息素的研磨。

想到这里，日向猛地睁开双眼，感觉身体热度下降了一些，于是稍微撑起手肘，对趴在床边昏昏欲睡的妹妹说：“小夏，哥哥抽屉里有针剂，你帮我拿一下。”  
小夏惊醒，连忙翻箱倒柜找出十来支蓝色未拆封的抑制剂，堆在日向枕边，小心翼翼地看着他，杏眼泛红，“哥哥，你要快点好起来。”  
“肯定的啦。”日向扬起灿烂的笑容，一边安慰她，一边扶着手腕，将药液推进血管。

当初做完身体检查后，妈妈就查询了大量资料，然后在医生的建议下选购了一批效用温和的抑制剂，存放在他的房间里，以备不时之需。

日向打完一支，仔细感受着自己的状态，觉得明显有所好转，知道自己做得没错。而后他认真计算了使用量，恪守着临界值，每隔三小时就注射一支，以前所未有的冷静姿态调整着自己的信息素波动。

就这样持续到后半夜，温度终于彻底退下，疯狂逸散的馥郁浓香也平稳收敛起来，在空气中飘荡了最后一抹余韵。  
日向长舒一口气，阖上疲惫的双眼，唇角微勾。

[我赢了。]

18  
这样突如其来的病症自然瞒不过妈妈，日向只能坦白，不断认错道歉。

日向妈妈到底心疼儿子，大哭过后倒是意外豁达，擦擦眼泪，温柔地笑笑。  
“不结婚也没关系，只要你开心。翔阳，妈妈只希望你平安健康。”

母亲的支持给予日向很大的鼓舞，他迅速恢复了精力，神采奕奕地跑去医院做后续检查，结果更是令他惊喜不已。

因祸得福，这回因过度疲劳引动的发情期，一次性把积压已久的信息素全部释放了出来。日向凭借毅力硬生生挨过峰值，随后注射的抑制剂又很好地解决了波动余潮。最后，在医院打了两针平和剂，激素水平算是基本恢复到正常值了。

春天结束了，三年级的前辈们同大家依依惜别。或许还有些遗憾，有些不甘，但最终展露的只有一双双明亮温和的眼睛，与轻松释然的微笑。

“往后你们就是最大的前辈啦，要好好照顾学弟学妹们哦。”  
菅原笑着安慰泪流满面的田中和西谷，大地拍拍缘下的肩膀，把责任的重担交付完毕。  
“以后就拜托你了。”

告别前辈，曾经的一年级们也迅速成熟起来。日向和影山偶尔还是打打闹闹，但总的来说，渐渐显示出学长的风范了。

日向升到三年级时，山口从缘下手里郑重接过主将的传承，带领乌野重回全国大赛的橙色球场，最后在半决赛负于井闼山，获得季军。

日向的身高也在高三那年正式突破170cm大关，虽说在直奔190cm去的影山面前仍不够看，但他的跳跃高度却获得了惊人的进步。

还有一件提起就让影山颇感郁闷的事。

高二、高三整整两年，日向没有再问他要过哪怕一次暂时标记。准确的说，没再问任何alpha要过任何标记。

总之，两人恢复了纯洁正常的搭档关系，曾经所有的越界行径都像荒诞的梦境一般，甫一清醒就被统统葬进光阴长河里，凭添几颗无用的砂砾。

高三毕业季，日向在鹫匠教练的帮助下联系了远在巴西的沙排教练，几乎没怎么考虑，就果断回复，决定只身前往修行。  
日向又来到了体育馆，还没进门，就听到了熟悉的击球声。他忍不住微笑，快步跑进去，捕捉到来球的轨迹，迅速定点，伸手稳稳接住。

“再见啦，影山！”  
日向眉眼弯弯，笑得灿烂明媚。

“嗯，再见。”影山也浅浅一笑，眸光微动，落在他与初见时一般无二的橘金眼瞳里，认真说：“快点追上来。”

日向轻哼一声，眉宇光彩飞扬。  
“千万别等我！”

日向妈妈心中不舍，却也不愿阻碍儿子的梦想，只是在机场紧紧抱住他，说了些鼓励的话，就牵着女儿离开了。

告别了妈妈和妹妹，日向透过舷窗，看着熟悉的建筑楼群在视野中越变越小，从模型玩具变成蚂蚁王国，最后只剩下大片大片深褐、浓绿、米黄的色块。

飞机冲破卷卷层云，进入稳定湛蓝的平流天空。

世界的那一边，又是另一番景象了。

里约热内卢。

傍晚的海滨人声鼎沸，金黄色的柔软细沙残留着骄阳的余温。日向顶着一头与晚霞相似的橙色软发，赤脚陷入沙地，抱住排球，遥遥望着海天之际的深蓝薄云，神情怔然。

柔软的指缝被沙子磨砺多时，通红一片。他想起了那些在室内和友人们打球的欢乐时光，想起了如今繁冗的街巷，冷漠的室友，还有刚才，丢失了小夏送他的钱包。

在异国他乡独自生活了大半年，足够他品尝到所有的艰辛与不易。打工或训练的疲惫都是其次，巨大的空落感，身处熙熙攘攘的人群却如置空巷的错位感，才最是折磨。

这就是成长的代价啊。  
日向默默看着夕阳，胡思乱想起来。

“不、不是吧？”  
熟悉的母语发音瞬间击中日向的大脑，他倏地转身回头，寻找发声源，一看之下，顿时愣住。

咖啡色的细碎短发与深邃眼眸，俊美英挺的高大男人，比记忆中更成熟的轮廓，竟然是认识的人。

“小不点？！”  
“大王者？！”

“这可真是。”及川扶额直笑，感叹神奇的巧合，迅速和队友们招呼了几句，走到日向面前问：“你怎么在巴西？”  
“我来练沙排啊！”  
日向到现在还有些不敢置信，直直盯着他瞧，“及川前辈又怎么在这里？”  
“来比赛。”及川随意道：“我在阿根廷的圣胡安俱乐部打球。”

“哦哦！阿根廷！”  
日向眸光闪闪发亮，蓦地迟疑了一下，问：“为什么不是意大利？”  
“为什么是意大利啊？”  
“因为感觉意大利和及川前辈的气质更配呢。”  
“唔。”及川摸了摸下巴，颇为赞同道：“其实我也是这么想的。虽然没去过。”

“及川前辈，我带你去一家超级好吃的店吧！”  
“行啊。”

及川欣然应允，转身对围观的队友们解释了一番。队友们纷纷露出心照不宣的暧昧笑容，其中还有一人用英语说了句什么，及川微愣，很快忍笑点头，回道“yes”。

“好了。”及川掩饰般清咳一声，努力压下唇角，“带我去吧。”  
“……及川前辈。”日向嘴角抽了抽，勉强礼貌微笑，“我还是能听懂几句英文的。”  
“哦。”及川满脸正直之色，神情严肃道：“语言能力不错，继续加油，小不点。”

日向忍了又忍，最后实在是忍耐不住，冲着那几个远去的背影大吼：“I'm not a girl！”

及川哈哈大笑。

画外音  
及川队友：Your girl is so cute！（你的妞真可爱！）  
及川（笑）：Yes.

19  
日向带及川来的这家餐馆果然味美价廉，分量十足。

日向的情绪从见到及川那刻起就有些收不住的兴奋。他絮絮叨叨地同及川说自己在巴西这大半年的经历，基本都是零零碎碎的日常。  
及川没有表现出任何不耐，一直微笑着注视他，不时点头附和。

同为漂流异国的游子，他们都懂那种母语失音的孤独。

“小夏回去肯定要说我，那可是她特意为我准备的钱包。”日向叼着勺子，含糊不清道：“今天这种事也总是发生，被当成妞什么的，最讨厌了！”  
“那没办法。”及川托着下巴笑道：“谁让你是个未被标记的omega。”

还是个这么甜的omega。

成年以后，日向的生长速度放缓，当下的身体轮廓正处在少年与青年的过渡时期，介于青涩与成熟的纯粹美好。

他的脸庞依旧稚嫩，身高却不断抽条，虽然高度有限，但体态四肢更为匀亭修长。omega的皮肤整日烘烤在南美烈日下也没黑多少，倒是覆了层细腻泽光。金棕色眼眸灼灼发亮，整个人小巧灵动又野性十足，流露着让人难以抗拒的魅力。

从小乌鸦进化成小豹子了。

[想必在这里收过不少示爱吧。]

及川垂下视线，眸光微暗，修长五指扣在茶杯边沿晃了晃，凝视着杯底干涸的咖啡残渣。

“及川前辈，我们去打沙排吧！”日向兴致勃勃地邀请。  
“行啊。”及川笑了笑，将杯子放在玻璃桌上，发出“咔嗒”的声响。

“让你见识一下我的实力。”

“这根本就是一项名字里带着‘排球’的异次元运动吧！”  
及川再次托球失败，沾了满身满手的沙子，崩溃吐槽。

“小不点，你是不是故意的！“  
“当然不是啊！”

日向立即正色回话，下一瞬就绷不住大笑起来，“我体验到了无与伦比的优越感！”  
“这么直接的吗！”

笑闹归笑闹，及川毕竟非常聪明，排球技术也极为纯熟。输了几场后，他就慢慢摸索出了一些室外排球的自然环境影响规律，到最后甚至能逆着风向打出球路多变的特殊飘球。

“哇，不愧是大王！”日向登时崇拜地眼冒星星。  
“咳。”及川故作淡定，“没什么。”  
只是愉悦扬起的唇角弧度怎么也压不下去。

两人组队在沙滩上四处挑战，从初时的状况百出到后来的打出默契，临近分别时，日向难以遏制地涌出无数不舍。  
他乡遇故知，还能在一起打这么久的排球，日向实在是太开心了，开心到差点忘记及川是来巴西比赛的。

“及川前辈，你能在这里待多久呢？”  
“也就一周左右吧。”  
日向立刻追问：“那你还能继续和我打球吗？”

“如果我集训结束……”及川下巴微抬，漫不经心地擦了擦手上的细沙，赏了个眼角余光给他。  
“恰好有心情，又没有好看的电视剧的话……”  
“谢谢及川前辈！”  
“听我把话说完啊！”

日向怀揣着雀跃的心情一路回到住处，意外发现室友在看《海贼王》。通过一系列“漫画外交”，两人迅速拉近关系。  
洗完澡后躺在床上，日向回想起今天发生的一切，又忍不住想笑，嘴角刚要牵动，就赶紧伸手按住两侧腮帮，强行阻止。

不能再笑了，脸都僵了。

然而入睡前还是没忍住，偷偷勾起克制的弧度。那点细微的凹陷，盛放了宇宙间所有满溢的星光。

[遇见大王真好。]

及川靠在床头，捧着手机，重复浏览已经看了无数遍的相册。  
滑动的指尖停在某处鲜艳的橙色，轻击点进，放大再放大，还是不过瘾。于是“腾”地从床上翻身起来，取出桌上的笔记本电脑，连接数据线，在更大的显示屏上细细欣赏。

他们待在一起的时间差不多有大半天，但无论比赛跑动多么激烈，他都没有闻到一丝一毫的味道。

记忆中的甜美是那么清晰深刻，让他在接触到本人的一瞬间就能产生条件反射。现实里的干净无味是那么虚伪，他几次压下意欲戳破假象的冲动。

他想将那很久很久以前，深深埋藏在隐秘梦境里的气息重新包裹。

幻想一经开始就无法暂停，那些疯狂的、炙热的、扭曲的情绪被柔软的细纱虚浮掩盖。而现在，回到他整洁的私人居所，身处这样静寂无声的夜里，他任由自己的指尖游弋在少年柔软白皙的皮肤上——隔着冰冷的屏幕。

他将自己保护得很好。及川神情莫测的想。

对信息素的控制力很强，可以不受任何外界干扰。  
但不要紧，毕竟自己遇见他了。

[再次遇见你真好。]

20  
及川嘴上说得不情愿，行动却很实诚。在巴西比赛一周，他几乎每天晚上都会抽出时间和日向组队打沙排，每每以夜宵为赌注，省了不少晚餐钱。

两人配合默契，技术出色，很快就在附近的海滨打出了名气，甚至有人从一百多公里外驱车赶来，只为看他们一场比赛。

“及川前辈，今晚先不打球了吧，我带你去看个好东西！”  
这天当及川再次来到沙滩时，日向放下排球，拎着背包说：“我们现在出发，时间来得及。”

及川疑惑，“你知道我明天要赶飞机吧？”  
“知道啊。”日向神色泰然，“所以才让你今晚看嘛。”

及川注视着那双漂亮的橘眸，慢慢笑了起来，眼睫温柔低垂。  
“那好啊。”

两人坐车赶到科帕卡巴纳海滩，观看闻名于整个南美洲的海滨烟火表演。

天空漆黑静寂，一束绚丽的金芒在啾鸣声中直冲苍穹，轰然炸开。璀璨星火在辽阔海面碎落，墨蓝潮涌被点上亮色光斑。  
这仿佛是一个信号，从海中的游轮到近岸的人群被相继引燃，悠鸣的礼炮渐次奏响，狂欢的钟声荡落漫天星河。

挨挨挤挤的人潮中，日向捂住耳朵“嗷嗷”大叫，被及川一巴掌拍在脑后，数落了句什么。  
“你说什么——”  
及川神色无奈，再次重复了一遍，日向茫然地看着他张张合合的嘴唇。

“我问你鬼叫什么！”  
及川一把揽过日向的肩膀，凑在他耳边大喊：“听清楚了吗——”  
“听清楚了！”

日向下意识推了推他，没推动，也不怎么在意，只是咯咯直笑，五彩斑斓的烟火映照在金棕瞳眸里，剔透水色鲜艳明丽。  
“我太开心了——”

及川微怔，低头凝视着那双眼睛，轻声问：“和我在一起就这么开心？”

日向没听到他的话，自顾自大笑道：“一个人在这里，连个日本人都找不到！但我现在居然遇见了大王！遇见了及川前辈！！超级开心——！！！”

明明没有喝酒，日向却已微醺。

接踵拥挤的人潮被及川隔绝在外，他知道自己现在被紧紧抱着，甚至知道对方在亲吻他的后颈，但他没有拒绝的力气。

“小不点。”

四周人声鼎沸，纪念品贩卖小摊的吆喝声，游客惊叹喜悦的呐喊声，邮轮的鸣笛声，海潮的拍岸声。他被这么多混乱的声音包围着，却意外捕捉到了这句呼唤。

温热的唇碰了碰他的耳骨，及川抚上他的脸颊，深邃温柔的眼神缠在他的橙金瞳眸里，一字一顿慢慢询问。  
日向认认真真把每个字符的吐音方式都看在眼里，感到了瞬间的晕眩，和极端的清醒。

花火仍在燃烧，星斑散落在俊美男人轻颤的羽睫，和他小心翼翼捧着亲吻的，自己的指尖。  
日向偏了偏头，在他蕴藏着隐秘希冀的忐忑抬眸里，轻轻笑起来，纯澈又天真。

“为什么不呢？”

[你想不想，更开心一点？]

海滨酒店的客房被“砰”地一声撞开，纠缠的两人立刻挤进去，门被啪的合上。  
橙发少年被困在高大男人与冰冷门墙之间用力亲吻，情欲在私密的环境里迅速发酵、膨胀，暧昧迷蒙的信息素炸在每个角落。

淡淡的动物气息，直冲颅骨的异香，热情强烈的信息素探入温暖柔滑的腔壁，蓬蓬骄阳在二传手灵活有力的指尖彻底绽放，那绵软的、清甜的、蜂蜜般的凝脂气息喷薄而出，与浓郁的麝香味融合，流出乳质的黏稠胶状物，密不透风地将拥吻的两人紧紧围住。

也许是芭蕉树的风浪，腥咸的阳光，炙辣的海水。在这个热带的海域，异国的远方，孤独的灵魂要抱团取暖，彼此点燃。  
所有的一切都在叫嚣着，放纵吧、狂欢吧。

在走廊上有一搭没一搭地说着话的时候，日向就猝不及防被及川压在墙壁上深深亲吻。来不及抗议在外收敛一些的约定被打破，日向就彻底陷落在alpha强势的信息素里。  
及川火热的唇舌近乎急切地探进他的口腔，疯狂含吮软嫩的小舌，裹缠、轻咬、吞吃。久违的强势占有，仅仅是一个吻，就让日向体验到了窒息般的献祭感。  
日向晕晕乎乎间手足无措，努力寻找空隙呼吸就已经耗费了所有力气，哪里还能推拒。及川托着他挺翘的臀部，几乎把人整个抱着拖进了房间。

“及、及川前辈……“  
日向勉勉强强获得喘息机会，手指紧紧攥住埋首在他胸前的及川，断断续续说：“洗、洗澡。”  
及川又吻了上来，舔着他的唇瓣吮吸，声音含糊不清。  
“还等的及吗？”

话落一把拽下日向的裤子，修长指节在裹着圆润臀部的白色小内裤边沿划了两圈，寻到前方鼓起直直探入，用力捏了一下，惹来日向惊悸的急喘。  
及川哼笑一声，放轻了力道抚弄，没几下，稚嫩的性器就彻底挺立起来。他顺着溢出的腺液摸到后方已然情动的穴口，毫不犹豫伸指插了进去。  
“都这么湿了。”

及川腻在日向耳畔，眯眼看着对方薄薄的雪白皮肤染上层层可口的晕红。  
“你好色啊，小不点。”

再次朝日向耳朵里吹气，及川又加了一根手指，修长的食中二指稍微撑了撑，一股热热的透明液体就从深处涌出，湿滑柔软的内壁控制不住地激烈绞缠其中异物。

“别、别说好吗。”日向脸红得快要冒烟了，抬起手臂遮住眼睛，完全不敢直视自己的身体变化。

“干嘛害羞啊。”及川笑嘻嘻地亲吻他的胳膊，半诱哄半强迫地拿开他的手臂，牵住小手引到自己硬挺的下身。  
“我们都一样的，对吧？来，摸摸。”

日向神情呆滞，颤颤巍巍地伸出手指稍微碰了一下，立即被弹跳起来的炙热硕大打在手心，登时吓一大跳，连连退却。  
“骗、骗人的吧！”

“哪里骗人了？”及川捉回他的手，又引了过去，这次直接强行按住，不许逃开。  
“等下还要插进去呢。”

“插进、进……你、你在说什么啊及川前辈！这根本就是不可能的吧！”日向整个人都要咕嘟咕嘟蒸成水汽了。  
这这这、这尺寸，进去那、那里，岂不是要血溅当场？？？！！！

“不会吧，我听说omega的延展性都很好啊。”及川嘟哝了一句，比划了一下两者的差距，还真有点犹豫了。  
“你、你你不应该很有经验的吗？！”日向震惊：“女朋友那么多！”

“有女朋友也不代表会到上床的地步吧！而且我以前交的都是beta女朋友啊，你一个男omega，我是第一次很奇怪吗？”及川恼羞成怒，手指在日向的穴里用力搅了搅，溅出更多的透明水液，一直流到他白嫩的大腿根部。

“唔。”日向浑身酥软，脸上飞起羞耻的酡红，呐呐道：“我、我也是第一次啊……”  
“哦？”及川的眼睛顿时亮了，“你和飞雄没做过吗？”

“怎么可能啊，我和他！”日向被雷劈了似的，满脸匪夷所思，“那都是友情援助的暂时标记吧！”

“原来如此。”及川点点头，咖啡眼眸深邃含笑，“嘛，反正迟早都要经历，不如我们现在来研究一下？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前已出场的alpha信息素整理：  
> 乌野：影山（雪松）、月岛（柠檬草）、清水（茉莉）、东峰（草莓汽水）  
> 音驹：列夫（伏特加）、黑尾（杏仁）  
> 枭谷：木兔（水仙）、赤苇（小种红茶）  
> 青城：及川（麝香）  
> 白鸟泽：牛若（海水）、五色（巧克力）  
> 井闼山：佐久早（广霍）  
> 稻荷崎：宫侑（肉桂）、宫治（香根草）


	5. 橙色苏丹 21-25

21  
及川彻不是天才。  
但他有才能、肯努力、又聪明。  
这条评价适用于任何事。

把日向压在门板上，摸索间仓促插入内射后，及川就像是突然打通了任督二脉，经验值狂飙，迅速掌握了此事的诀窍。

抱起害羞得快要窒息的橙发少年，放在柔软的床铺上，及川充分发挥二传手聪明的大脑，仅仅靠着修长十指，就把日向玩弄得全身透粉，酥软流水。  
扶着再次勃起的粗长阴茎顶入微微张合的柔润穴口，及川一边肆意挺动，一边揉捏日向的腰。

身为omega，日向的体型自然相对娇小，但作为一个排球运动员，他的身材并不瘦弱。线条流畅漂亮的肌肉均匀覆盖在胸膛和腰腹，尤其是柔韧有力的腰肢，纤细又敏感，让及川爱不释手。  
每次指尖滑过后腰肌肤时，日向总会不自觉地颤抖呜咽，后穴也会高潮般痉挛不断，夹得及川欲仙欲死。

及川快要爽死了。

但还有更爽的——  
人总是擅长得寸进尺的，尤其面对毫不懂得拒绝的笨小孩。

“小不点，我想进去——”

日向迷迷糊糊间听到这句话，纳闷道：“你不是已经在里面了吗？”  
待及川又问了一遍，日向才猛然惊觉。他倏地睁大双眼，看着及川的眼睛。

深沉温柔的咖啡色，漂亮的桃花眼，眸光流转，浸润了直白的欲望与某种兽性的野蛮。  
日向在快感中微微失神的金棕眼眸略过一瞬的清明。

然后，他突然笑了起来，轻轻阖上眼睫。  
极具穿透感的馥郁芳香从他赤裸的身躯溢出，那是阳光的亲吻，蜂蜜的橘金，坦坦荡荡暴露在晴空之下，来去随心。

及川一直觉得日向的气味很好闻，但始终形容不出来到底是什么。  
直到这一刻，他忽然想起某种名贵的香水品牌。橘红色的澄澈液体，辛辣清新的木调混杂着树脂的柔和粘稠。其中有一味香料，是胜过月桂与牛至叶的独特气息——  
琥珀。  
琥珀君王。橙色苏丹。

寻到那块更隐蔽的腔肉，用坚硬的茎头慢慢磨开，及川安抚地吻去橙发少年紧闭眼角滑落的泪水，温柔而执着地挺进。  
日向的十指被及川紧紧扣住，绞缠在alpha腰上的纤长玉腿剧烈颤抖，脚趾蜷缩回扣，整个人像坏掉了一样不断喷出温热的水液。

及川舔吻着日向的羽睫，濡湿的眼睑受不住微微张开，对上那双深邃的咖色眼眸。  
他们在咫尺间相互打量，仔细又安静，像是两个从未见过面的陌生人。

最后唇瓣再次触碰，接个了轻轻柔柔的吻，结束了这场如夏季飓风般骤然而至又猝然消失的情事。

及川抱着昏昏欲睡的橙发少年走进浴室洗澡，温香软玉在怀，心情十分之好，不由哼起了歌。  
手指探进略微红肿的小穴，怀中人条件反射地抖了一下，及川连忙轻柔地拍拍他的后背，以示安抚。探入的两指很轻易地撑开了才被使用过的穴壁，射在更深处的浊白液体等了一会才慢慢溢出，很快被清澈的水流带走，不留一丝痕迹。

及川知道这意味着什么。

漫不经心地摩挲着少年光裸的躯体，那些留在锁骨上、乳首边，腰腹上、大腿根的亲密印记，似乎昭示了这个omega的所有权。  
但当他操开生殖腔成结，将精液满满地灌了进去以后，腔口并没有闭合。

想到他还在因不经意发出的暧昧暗示而懊恼时，日向呆了一下，却很快笑起来说“为什么不呢？反正我也不会怀孕”。  
原来如此，无法被彻底标记吗。

及川抱着湿淋淋的赤裸少年跨出浴缸，继续哼着刚才的曲调给满布暧昧情痕的小个子擦拭干净。  
那又如何？

他烙下的可是永久的精神印记。

“所以送到这里就行啦。”  
及川揉揉日向蓬密的橙发，笑着说：“快点走吧，小不点，不然我就舍不得离开了。”  
“别开玩笑了，及川前辈。” 

两人笑闹了两句，视线再次相对，不约而同沉默下来。

及川稍稍移开目光，不忍再看他的眼睛，叹息一声，艰难道别。  
“……我真的要走啦。”

“嗯，及川前辈加油！” 日向迅速接话。  
“真是的。”及川气结，“你就没有一点不舍吗？我昨晚可是都没休息好呢！”

“什么啊。”日向撇撇嘴，“及川前辈是因为看球赛熬夜通宵了吧。”  
“那也是因为你在我旁边，所以才睡不着啊！”及川恼怒地指责罪魁祸首。  
“啊？”日向讶异，“我睡相有这么差吗？”

及川额角一抽，不顾形象地翻了个白眼。  
真是个笨蛋。

“好啦，我真该走了。”  
及川深深叹了口气，神情无奈，最后说了一句，拖着行李箱离开了。

日向扬起的手臂慢慢落下，看着他远去的背影，笑容渐渐敛起，神色有瞬间的空茫。

可还没等他移开目光，就见本该越走越远的人突然丢下行李箱扭头狂奔，直直冲着他疾速跑来。  
“及川前辈？你回来——”

机场内的电子机械音轻柔地播报一条条最新消息，来来往往的人潮或行色匆匆，或偶尔驻足。年轻的空乘人员不经意抬头，微微露出善意的笑容，而后了然地移开视线，其中不无欣羡。

及川隔着金属分离栏，捧起橙发少年柔嫩的脸颊，偏头深深亲吻他。

温柔又亲密的触碰，橙金色的柔润琥珀被裹上一层又一层奇异的麝香，热烈纠缠的诱惑试图牵连出迷乱前夜的情动余韵。温热的唇最后落在少年光洁的额头上，及川轻声询问，语调中隐约流露出并非稳操胜券的惶惑不安。

“翔阳，你不会忘记的，对吗？”  
橙发少年微怔，下意识点头。

“那就好。”  
俊美的alpha恢复了自信飞扬的神采，细碎额发下眉宇恣肆，笑意如初。

“我会把你们所有人都打败，洗干净脖子等着吧。”  
“我才不要认输呢！”

橙发小个子笑着大喊，及川边往回跑边背身挥手，表示自己听到了。

22  
黑狼俱乐部。

某日午休，木兔光太郎支楞着银白竖发，兴冲冲地跑进训练室，金色鹰眸一瞄，准确捕捉到窝在休息椅中的慵懒身影，立马喜滋滋地凑上去。

“侑，你猜猜我今天在选拔队里看到谁了？”  
“你今天一大早就跑去选拔队，还翘掉了训练，等会队长绝对削你。”磁性浅魅的嗓音闷闷响起，宫侑一把扯下盖在脸上的衣服，英俊的眉宇不耐蹙起。  
“去看老情人了吧。”

木兔闻言愣住，而后摸着下巴认真思索了一番，摇摇头。  
“不是老情人，是我徒弟，高中认识的。”

“哦。”宫侑一脸兴趣缺缺。

“个头小小的，现在好像稍微长了一点，还是很小……不过跳得超级高！以前技术不咋滴，现在可厉害了呢！我刚刚都差点没敢认，要不是闻到他的甜味……”  
说到这，木兔咂咂嘴，似在回味，“真的甜！可惜他马上就用阻隔剂盖住了。”

“是omega？”  
木兔点点头。

“还说不是老情人呢。”宫侑嗤了一声，嘲笑道：“这都多少年了，还记得人家的味道。”

“都说不是啦。”木兔嘟哝道：“我们可是纯洁的师徒情。”

“惦记着人家信息素的纯洁师徒情。”  
宫侑毫不客气地拆穿他，“你这明明就是喜欢人家吧，还不承认。”

木兔被彻底震住了，神情迷茫的想了好一阵。原来喜欢徒弟的味道就是喜欢他人的意思吗？

金色鹰眸倏地亮起，木兔恍然大悟。  
“有道理啊！侑侑，我真的喜欢他！”

“是吧。”  
宫侑略显得意地哼了一声，继续指点迷津，“能下手尽早下手吧，毕竟你也到年龄了，等不起了。”

“哦哦哦！那我现在去标记他？”

宫侑靠在座椅上翻了个身，随意摆摆手打发他，“你自己决定啦，不要问我。我可没时间去考虑这些omega的事。”

木兔再次陷入了是否现在去标记的两难抉择。

感情上他自然十分乐意，甚至可以说是欢欣雀跃。但单薄的脑细胞和贫瘠的常识积累却在这个时候发挥作用，隐隐约约提醒他，这么做似乎不太好。

左思右想，为了稳妥起见，木兔决定发消息问问赤苇。

宫侑百无聊赖地瞄了一眼木兔的聊天界面，随口问道：“小臣去哪了？”  
刚从休息室出来的犬鸣擦了一下湿漉漉的头发，说：“刚刚训练完，回宿舍洗澡了。”  
“臣臣从来不在休息室洗澡呢，明明这里也是独立隔间的说。”木兔一边等着赤苇的回复，一边抬头搭话。  
“毕竟是洁癖狂啊。”  
宫侑浅嘲一句，又将外套盖在脸上，重新陷入柔软的靠背。

“侑侑！赤苇说不能现在就标记他！要慢慢拉近距离！怎么拉近距离啊？你快教教我！侑侑！！”  
“……”宫侑挺尸，一动不动。

“侑侑！赤苇把我骂了一顿！说我禽兽！为什么啊！！我只是想标记他而已！！侑侑！！！”  
“……”宫侑捂住耳朵，继续装死。

“侑侑！我不想慢慢拉近距离！我想现在就标记他啊啊啊啊！！！侑侑——！！！”  
“……”

“有完没完！！”  
宫侑一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，暴躁吼道：“那就去标记啊！咬他、上他，怎样都行啊！总之别来烦我！！！”  
“……哦。”  
木兔呆愣愣地说：“我知道了。”

佐久早换了身干净清爽的衣服，仔细戴好口罩走向体育馆，路过接待室，意外听见了一道熟悉的清越嗓音。  
“谢谢经理！”

明朗清澈的吐字，轻灵含笑的上扬尾音，似乎与某个印象深刻的橘色背影重合。

那是在浸满消毒水气味的医院里，并不美妙却能给他无限舒适感的淡淡酒精味，那个时候，也有一位少年，背对着门外高挑的黑色鬈发alpha，说了句“谢谢医生”。

也许是意外的初次相遇就用光了他毕生的运气。不过第二次见面，他就目睹了那颗橙色星辰的坠落。  
往后再无交集。

他自始至终都只是一位旁观者。见证了那个橙发少年向命运发起挑战，清雅幽约的花枝暗香浮动。而后再见证他输得一败涂地，鲜丽成熟的浆果累累结挂。

他从未参与过他的人生。他只是静静地伫立远方，悠然回望。

云舒云卷，寒暑往来，他只是一棵被偶然采摘又意外遗落的草药，沉默着风化在深褐色的土壤里，留下一缕大概从未被记住过的清苦寒香。

“佐久早前辈？”

惊喜的呼唤，少年的橘金眼眸如往昔明亮，欢悦地坠入着漫天芬芳。

夏季风来，开了满山满谷的浅色野花欣然扬臂，送出无数蓬勃鲜绿的细小草籽。依势而起的清凉气流扑簌簌砸下轻轻密密的青色雨点，砸得佐久早幽暗的眼神悄然深陷。

“佐久早前辈，原来你也在这里！”

不再是记忆中不得不随着光阴流逝而慢慢淡去的清甜气息，而是一团勃勃燃烧的，干净澄明的纯粹色彩。  
是再也不会轻易消褪的色彩。

“日向。”

佐久早掩在口罩后的唇角不自觉勾起，清冷的眉宇微垂，黑眸深处漾起细细涟漪。

“欢迎。”

他终究不甘心只做一名旁观者。

他毕竟不曾忘记他。

[来我这里。]

BJ俱乐部为了保证队员们的竞技状态，会定期举行封闭式半封闭式集训，因此特意在训练场馆旁铺设了员工宿舍楼。说是宿舍，其实是四层的独栋别墅，单人单间，独立卫浴，每层有公共厨房和客厅，还有保洁定期打扫。

日向对住宿条件不能更满意，安置好行李又洗了个澡，就匆匆赶往训练场。

经理领着日向进门，告诉他在正式参加晚训前，有个小型的欢迎仪式，基本都是俱乐部的内部成员，还有好几个日向在高中认识的前辈。

木兔在上午的选拔队里就见过了。  
当时两人双双惊呼，激动得语无伦次，手脚打架地艰难抱在一起，一个高喊“徒弟”，一个大叫“师父”，马上就要抱头痛哭。那场面过于混乱煽情，简直让人无法直视，最后被赶来维持纪律的黑狼俱乐部队长明暗强行掰开。

至于佐久早，更是刚刚才分开。  
日向叽叽喳喳地询问他大学时代荣获MVP的事迹，佐久早不咸不淡地挑了几场比赛说给他听，平平无奇的语调赢得了日向热烈的捧场与崇拜的目光。持续的阳光直射让佐久早不得不移开视线，催促他去安顿。

总而言之，经理口中日向的“高中前辈们”，也就只剩下宫侑一人，对新成员的信息一无所知。  
因此，当穿着黑狼队服的橙发小个子笑嘻嘻的站在球场边，朝他们打招呼时，宫侑差点以为自己相思成疾，产生幻觉了。

“小翔阳？！”  
宫侑震惊地从座椅上跳起来，直愣愣地盯着那双橘金色的含笑眼眸，结结巴巴道：“你、你你，你怎么会在这？！”

惊喜来得太快宛如龙卷风，还没等宫侑的嘴角完全咧开，木兔就冷不丁打断了他。  
“侑，你傻了吗？经理不是才说会有新成员加入吗。”

“侑前辈，我来这里打球呀。”日向嘿嘿笑道。  
“我我我、我太感动了小翔阳！”  
宫侑激动不已，立刻从休息区狂奔而来，仿若七夕节跨越迢迢银河寻觅织女的牛郎。

这就是命中注定啊！  
宫侑回想起自己在高中时期那无疾而终的初恋（大雾），柔软的内心在短短一分钟里，第一千零一次感谢命运女神对他的垂青。  
他就知道，上天一定不会辜负他这张举世无双的英俊帅脸！

宫侑才刚凑近，打算和自己的初恋再续前缘，就惊觉橙发小个子两侧的最佳站位居然都已经被人占领了。  
日向朝左边乖巧喊一句“臣前辈”，朝右边热情喊一句“木兔前辈”，然后被两人相继拍了拍头。

“？？？”  
宫侑懵逼，“等、等等，你们怎么都认识？”

下一秒就看到木兔的金色鹰眼闪闪发亮，兴高采烈地把人抱在怀里，揽住腰疯狂转圈圈，口中直呼“日向爱徒”。

宫侑悄咪咪挤开佐久早的小动作蓦地凝滞，猛然回想起了什么，脸色瞬间僵硬。

果不其然，一直连连求饶说“晕了晕了”的橙发小个子终于被木兔放在地上，银发猫头鹰星眸熠熠，捧着青年的脸认真发言，话语连珠炮弹般炸出来，炸毁了一切虚假的和谐平静。

“日向，侑侑说我到现在还记得你的信息素味道，肯定是因为喜欢你，他还让我赶紧下手，说我已经到年龄了等不起。我觉得他说得没错！我喜欢你！！让我标记你吧！！！标记完就马上结婚！！！！”

“……桥、桥豆麻袋！！”

画外音  
木兔：耶！（求婚首杀）  
日向：？？  
佐久早：。  
宫侑：NO——！！！（尔康手）

23  
明暗日记 2018年X月X日  
地点：黑狼俱乐部训练室  
主要人物：日向翔阳、木兔光太郎、宫侑、佐久早圣臣  
事件：不想回忆  
感想：我平静祥和的排球生涯结束了

木兔眉头皱起，金色鹰眸不悦地瞪视着对面的人，伸长的双臂紧紧搂住橙发小个子纤薄的肩膀。  
“侑侑，你刚才干嘛推我？不是你让我标记的吗！”

宫侑深棕色的瞳孔骤缩，俊眉阴森黑沉，冷冷回瞪，双手牢牢扣住橙发小个子的细腰。  
“我让你去标记你徒弟，不是标记小翔阳！”

“可我徒弟就是翔阳啊！”木兔表情愤愤，非常想踩他一脚。  
宫侑呼吸一滞，虽说心里恨得直抽自己耳光，但明面上还是分毫不让，色厉内荏地辩驳道：“总之你不能标记他！”  
“侑侑你太不讲道理了！”  
“道理是什么！”

佐久早默不作声的站在橙发小个子背后，盯着纯黑圆领T恤边沿的那片雪白后颈，神情莫测。

队长明暗终于忍无可忍，一左一右各赏一头槌，把被夹在幼稚吵架二人组中间的可怜孩子解救出来，顺手塞向始终安静站在一旁，看起来格外稳重老实的佐久早面前。

“老实稳重”佐久早：“……”

佐久早略微垂眸，对上那片懵懂的澄澈橘金，没说什么，只是扶住他的肩让人背倚在胸前，自然而然搂进怀里。

“你们两个！”  
明暗拉开还想继续掐架的愚蠢二传和傻瓜边攻，头疼得直锤额角，“有没有一点身为前辈的自觉啊！人都要给你们扯坏了吧！现在居然还要打架？新人都要被你们吓死了！”

“开什么玩笑，小翔阳怎么可能被这种小事情吓到！”  
“我徒弟胆子可大了！晚上单独和我去小树林都不怕的！”  
“……”明暗捂脸。

“开什么玩笑！！”宫侑大怒，扯住木兔的衣领疯狂摇晃，“翔阳居然单独和你去小树林？！凭什么！！木兔你这个废物！！为什么不叫上我！！！”  
“我们那个时候根本不认识你吧！”木兔也怒，反揪住宫侑的衣领，“徒弟是要和我一起去晒月亮的！才不带你！！”  
“什么！你们还约好了去赏月？！！”  
“你们两个够了！”明暗崩溃大吼：“小学生争风吃醋吗？！丢死人了！！”

“臣前辈。”  
发现佐久早一直默默看着自己，日向仰起脸问：“怎么了？”  
佐久早沉吟了一会，淡淡道：“你洗澡了。”  
“？”  
日向神情迷惑，而后想起这人有名的洁癖，迟疑道：“我洗得挺干净的。”  
“味道。”  
佐久早嗓音清冷，幽邃黑眸微微波动。  
“溢出来了。”  
日向恍然大悟，忙解释道：“我刚刚出门太急，忘记补阻隔剂了。抱歉，臣前辈，我现在去买。”  
“不必。”

佐久早按住就要推开他的橙发小个子，修长五指不轻不重地裹住日向垂在身侧的右手，纤长有力的关节微屈，将指尖点在他敏感的掌心。  
“我帮你。”  
“哦。谢谢臣前辈。”  
日向原以为就是单纯的拥抱而已，老老实实呆在他怀里没动，注意力都放在了明暗那群人身上。直到鬈发alpha将微凉的薄唇印在他后颈，才浑身一颤，察觉出他的意思。  
“臣、臣前辈！”

日向被吓到了，拼命撑起手肘向后推拒，他可从未在大庭广众下被做过拥抱以上的临时标记！  
“别动。”  
佐久早扣紧他的腰，连带胳膊一同压在怀里，低头吻在柔软白皙的肌肤上，很快寻到气味信息最浓郁的所在，张口咬了上去。  
“很快就好。”

鬈曲的黑色额发零碎落在青年洁白光滑的颈间，带来细微又柔软的酥痒。苍白俊美的alpha神情淡然，尖锐的犬齿却毫不留情，深深扎下鲜嫩的痕迹。  
幽约的清苦甘甜节律释放，姿态冷静地寻到从腺体中喷薄逃窜的橙金色细密花枝，一丝一缕，将其围拢裹含，不紧不慢地染上清雅深沉的草木辛辣。

明暗队长好不容易把掐架的木兔和宫侑拉开，正要招呼大家集合，结果才往佐久早那边一看，顿时凝固。  
木兔和宫侑各自整理了一下衣冠，纷纷抬头寻找那抹橙色身影，结果视线刚刚触及，就双双石化。  
大概是这幕场景太过匪夷所思，以至于所有人都没能在第一时间反应过来。

但下一秒，当木兔和宫侑意识到，佐久早居然果断做了他们一直想做却没敢做的事情后——  
石像龟裂了，碎成一瓣瓣的。

“卧槽槽槽槽槽——小臣臣你在干什么啊啊啊啊啊————”宫侑飞扑而上，一把拽住日向的左手，目眦欲裂。  
“徒弟弟弟弟弟弟的标记是我我我的啊啊啊啊啊————”木兔飞扑而上，用力攥住日向的右手，咬牙切齿。  
“你们三个都给我住手啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—————————”明暗飞扑而上，勉强把快被扯散架的橙发小个子拯救出来，几欲吐血。

总之在一片争吵不休的混乱闹腾后，茫然无措的日向跟在了性别为beta，真·老实稳重的犬鸣身边。

始终围观看戏的犬鸣眼露善意，微微一笑。  
“你好。”  
“哦哦你好！”  
日向立即反应过来，大大扬起灿烂的笑容，眉眼熠熠。  
“我看过你的比赛！打得超帅气的！”  
犬鸣微怔，笑意更真切了几分。  
“我陪你练练发球？”  
“那太好啦！谢谢你！”  
同兴高采烈的橙发青年边走边聊，犬鸣悠闲地瞥了眼被明暗队长强行隔离在另一头的alpha们，不屑轻哼。

画外音  
宫侑：呜！（小翔阳在我面前被标记了  
木兔：嘤！（徒弟弟在我面前被标记了  
佐久早：啧。（标记被暂停了  
犬鸣：呵。（愚蠢的alpha们  
明暗：我选择死亡。

24  
“救球！”  
橙发青年眸光一凛，飞身扑往场地后方，以一个漂亮的鱼跃姿势将排球荡了回来。  
“翔阳，掩护得好！”

宫侑眼观六路，在电光火石间作出判断，十指微屈，将球托向左翼。  
“木兔！”

早已等候多时的木兔光太郎悍然跃起，侧向挥臂，掌心与球相撞的瞬间，以一个极为刁钻的角度扣下网前，发出重击地面的巨大声响。  
“木兔前辈，干得漂亮！”

木兔兴奋地飞奔到后方一把捞起自家爱徒，还没等狂转圈圈表示喜悦，裁判就突然吹响了违规哨音。  
“？？？”  
木兔保持着双手高举橙发小个子的姿势，一脸懵逼地回头，裁判做出了球触标志杆出界的手势。

“你行不行啊，木兔。”  
宫侑嗤笑道：“翔阳救得那么漂亮的一个球，我托得那么精准的一个球，你居然都能给打出界了。”  
“没关系的，木兔前辈。”日向忙拍拍木兔的脑袋，示意他放下自己。

木兔呆愣愣地回到前排站好，刚展开双臂，对面就风驰电掣般砸来一球，携着狂暴的旋转狠狠撞上他的胳膊，立时迎面回弹，擦着他的脸疾飞出界。  
“……”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈——”  
宫侑爆笑出声，眼泪都快出来了，一手搭在努力憋笑的橙发小个子肩上，另一只手颤巍巍地指着彻底石化的木兔，毫不客气地大加嘲讽。  
“木兔，身体不能二次持球你不知道吗？就算是用脸也不行，你怕不是忘了吧？这就是得瑟的代价啊——”

“侑前辈，别说了。”  
日向虽然也觉得好笑，但毕竟还是关心队友，忙要推开宫侑去看木兔的情况。  
“别管他，小翔阳，球又没正面砸脸上，小臣发球有分——”  
“侑前辈！”  
“寸”字还没说完，伴随着一声排球撞击面部的巨响，宫侑直挺挺倒在地上，话音戛然而止。

日向大惊失色，忙蹲下身摇晃他。宫侑缓缓睁开眼睛，扶着日向的胳膊慢慢坐起来，接过纸巾捂住鼻子，咬牙切齿地开口：“小臣臣——”  
“抱歉。”  
佐久早随意揉了揉灵活的手腕，隔着网拦，居高临下地俯视他，幽邃黑眸清冷无波。  
“手滑。”

“开什么玩笑！”  
宫侑气急败坏地指着他骂道：“比赛中哪来的第二个球？！你就是故意的吧！！居然趁我和小翔阳说话时下此狠手，小臣臣你讲不讲道理！！！”  
佐久早淡淡瞥了瞥他，眉目清冷，那幽幽的眼神分明在说：道理是什么。

鹰飞狐跳的晚训暂歇，日向翻出背包里的抑制剂给自己打了一针，平复运动后急遽上升的激素值。

佐久早眉心微蹙，“你上午才用过。”  
“放心吧，臣前辈。”橙发青年笑嘻嘻地说：“我可不是从前那个不懂身体管理的笨蛋了。这是特殊型抑制剂，我一个好朋友帮我弄到的，副作用很小，一天两支刚好。”

“朋友？”宫侑敏锐抓住重点，“alpha吗？”  
“是omega啦，我高中时期的好朋友，音驹二传手，超级聪明的。”

日向把柔软干净的毛巾围在汗湿的脖颈上，边擦边说：“他说是美国那边研发出来的产品，效果很好，就是贵了点。为了这个我可是很努力地在巴西打沙排呢！”

“哦，你说孤爪研磨啊。”  
木兔倒还记得那个一起合宿过的omega，摸着下巴想了想，回忆说：“前段时间好像和黑尾订婚了。”

“啊啊啊没错！”  
提起这事日向就很抓狂，揪了揪短短的橙发，叹息道：“可我当时正好在巴西比赛，研磨不让我回国，说等他结婚的时候再请我做伴郎。”

“噢噢，真好啊。”木兔一脸感同身受的幸福，金色鹰眼闪闪发光，“结婚真好。”

“小翔阳你呢，想过以后吗？”宫侑伏在座椅靠背上，偏头看他，深棕眼眸粲然含笑。  
“比如说打多少年退役后，回老家结婚什么的。”

佐久早拧水壶的动作稍顿，淡淡瞥了那边一眼。他可还记得某只小乌鸦“把腺体挖出来”的名言。

果然，橙发青年马上说：“当然想过啊，我打算一直打到我跳不动的那天，至于结婚——”  
话还没说完，日向就忍不住喷笑出声，“我根本想象不出自己结婚的样子啊，太奇怪了吧！”

“等你遇到想结婚的对象，就不会觉得奇怪了。”宫侑难得正色。  
“哎哎哎？”日向听出了言外之意，好奇问：“侑前辈有想结婚的对象了吗？”  
“咳咳，算是吧。”宫侑有些羞耻地别过了脸。  
“哇，真好啊~”  
“是吧！”宫侑蓦地高兴起来，回头灼灼盯着他，眸光闪亮。  
“所以小翔阳，不要灰心嘛，多看看你身边啊，还是有很多优秀alpha的对不对？”

佐久早默默喝水，闻言冷嗤一声。  
这种话以为那笨蛋听得懂吗？

“对对对！徒弟，你快看看我！我这样一个普通的王牌，非常适合结婚的！！”木兔赶紧拍着胸脯自荐。  
“死猫头鹰！你瞎说什么呢！”宫侑大怒，用水瓶丢他。

“哈哈哈，我不会结婚的啦。”  
日向笑了笑，语出惊人，“我又不能被彻底标记，结婚没意义啊。”

气氛顿时一滞。

“哈？？！！”宫侑满目震惊。  
“徒弟弟，这是什么意思啊？”木兔一脸懵逼。

“唔，就是字面意思啊。”  
日向叠好毛巾，随意道：“第二性征发育缺陷，不能被永久标记。”  
“……”

佐久早眉宇微凝，“这算个人隐私吧。”可以不必说出来。  
“啊啊，不算吧。”  
日向迟疑，“我进俱乐部前，填资料时都有写啊。”  
“俱乐部里的人事档案算内部私密，是不可以随意翻阅的。”  
宫侑神情严肃道：“小翔阳，我知道你不在乎这些，你告诉我们是出于信任，我绝对不会外泄的。”  
“没错，徒弟弟，我也绝不会说出去的。”木兔连连点头。  
佐久早郑重颔首。  
“哦哦，谢谢大家！”日向微愣，很快又笑起来。

“日向，练发球吗——”  
犬鸣站在球场边喊道。  
“来了来了！”  
日向忙抛下三人跑去。

静寂幽深的夜里，似乎有一根炙热的琴弦猛地绷紧，在蒸腾而起的上升气流中不住震颤，逸散出沉闷的音波。  
橙发青年蓦然惊醒，在急促喘息间，橙金眸光微微闪烁，潋滟燃烧在幽幽吞吐的黑沉深暗里。  
缓缓平复呼吸，他下意识摸了摸干涩的喉咙。  
很渴。

明天将与赛场上的常胜将军AD俱乐部对战，这是他回国后的个人首秀，也是实现那个目标的绝佳机会。  
想起某个必须打败的人，他又要沸腾起来了。

但今时不同以往，他必须休息，保证充足的睡眠。

日向拿着手机，摸到三楼厨房找水喝，收拾停当回程时，右侧黑暗中突然伸出来一条腿，把他吓得一跳。

手电筒白光闪了闪，移到客厅中央的沙发上，高大的黄发男人穿着睡衣恹恹地窝在里头，修长双腿随意交叠，阻住了橙发青年的去路。  
见灯光直直照射过来，俊美慵懒的眉宇不适蹙起，深棕眼眸淡淡扫来，情绪莫名。

日向忙关掉手机灯，瞧着沙发上的一团黑影，迟疑了两秒。

“侑前辈？”

25  
“侑前辈？”

“小翔阳。”  
宫侑点点头，勉强压下烦躁的情绪，往日磁性柔滑的声线略显沙哑。

“侑前辈，你不舒服吗？”  
日向关切询问，话音刚落，就蓦地闻到了一股熟悉又奇异的味道。

似甜非苦，直冲气管的甘辛，入口微辣，刺激异常。就像稀释过后的硫酸，灼热焦甜，或是烟火爆裂后的灰烬余渣，浅尝一点就舌根发麻。  
他迅速反应过来，这是宫侑的信息素气味。

“侑前辈，你……”

“晚上吃了阿治送来的饭团，不知道加了什么。”宫侑郁闷地搓了搓头发，欲言又止。

日向登时明白了，宫侑被迫进入了alpha的易感期。  
原本横冲直撞、暴动不已的气味因子瞬间找到了攻击目标，欢欣雀跃地一拥而上，迫不及待地挨蹭附着，牢牢黏住这个误入领地的omega。

自转化后，日向还是第一次直面这种赤裸裸的不加掩饰的信息素轰炸，完全不为主人的意志所控，只剩兽性的本能疯狂撕咬。

按理说，早在十多年前，alpha抑制剂就研发成功，并且推广上市，易感症状已经被彻底解决了才对。  
万万没想到，宫侑竟在这个时候突然中招。

“侑前辈，抑制剂！”  
日向马上提醒。

“已经打过了。”  
宫侑无奈说。  
如果不是抑制剂没效果，他也不会郁闷得半夜睡不着觉，一个人跑到客厅自闭。

气氛一时间有些凝重。

alpha信息素越发浓郁，每一缕甘辛味触足都极富攻击性，强烈的躁动感蓬然勃发，肆意扫荡，逼得日向不得不后退两步，皱眉屏息。

“抱歉。”  
宫侑作势起身，“我再去打一支。”

“侑前辈。”  
橙发青年忽然叫住他，平视坐在沙发上的宫侑，认真说：“过量使用抑制剂会产生很大的副作用，影响身体状态。”

宫侑沉默，隔着两臂的距离，注视着黑暗中纤细卓立的身影。

清越开朗的少年音还在继续，每一个吐字都镇定清晰，偏偏让宫侑如坠云里雾里，茫然然一片听不真切。

“我之前在生理健康书上看到，还没有alpha抑制剂的时候，通过标记omega，可以缓解易感症状。”  
“……所以？”  
宫侑的声音喑哑至极，快要压抑得说不出话了。

“侑前辈。”

那个少年时代的橙色梦境走到他面前，柔和地拨开每一层雾霭，薄云渐消，剔透的橘金色泽微亮，清凌凌落在他的眼底。  
和暖温软的芬芳徐徐绽放，被蜂糖浆果浸泡的花枝悠悠然然，畅快地舒展开密丽蓬勃的修长叶梢。  
幽昧混沌的灰暗里，他拉开了衣领，映着浅薄月色，露出弧度圆润的柔白内里。

“明天的比赛，我们一定要赢。”

那枚橙色花瓣最终飘进了他怀里。

温暖清甜信息素悄然弥漫，橙金花蕾裹进柔润琥珀里，被甘辛的气味酥酥麻麻纠缠一番，中和了直冲气管的硫酸刺激，将自投罗网的猎物密密含进口里。

宫侑抱着橙发小个子坐在沙发上，紧紧揽住他细韧的腰肢，将脸埋在裸露的后颈不断嗅闻，炽热的呼吸打在隐秘柔顺的腺体处，克制了更进一步的冲动。

日向故作镇定地靠在他胸前，闭合的眼睫不住轻颤，等了好一会儿却不见对方咬下来，不由疑惑地仰头看他。  
“侑前辈？”

“翔阳。”  
宫侑的唇慢慢磨蹭着那处敏感的肌肤，喑哑的声线低低响起，略带笑意。

“标记omega的方式有很多，拥抱、撕咬、接吻、做爱……其中腺体标记和接吻标记的时间几乎相同，既然如此，为什么还要区分它们呢？”  
温热的吐息含在青年小巧的耳垂，轻轻询问：“你知道原因吗，小翔阳？”

“不、不知道。”  
日向紧张地咽了咽口水，试图去碰自己发痒的耳朵，却被宫侑顺势抓住了手腕，按在唇边。

“区别不在于信息素标记的存留时间，而在于alpha自身。”  
宫侑细致地啄吻日向每一根指节，语调温柔魅惑。

“腺体标记只是单方面的信息素注入。而接吻，或者做爱，能让alpha也沾染上omega的味道。结合程度越深，味道就融合得越紧密。到最后，不管谁闻到，都能判断出，这两人有一腿。”  
话语说到最后又有些不正经起来，调笑意味十足。

“侑前辈！”  
日向呛了一下，紧张的心情去了大半，无奈道：“你别开玩笑了。”

“我才没有开玩笑。”  
宫侑放下他的手，笑眯眯地捧住他的脸，抵着额头说：“我可是很认真地在科普知识啊，小翔阳。”  
“侑——”

日向话音未落，宫侑炙热的吻就骤然落下，毫不犹豫撬开了青涩的齿关长驱直入，舔舐敏感的上颚，用丰厚的长舌扫荡小个子湿软的内壁，兜不住的清甜津液顺着交缠的唇齿流到青年纤巧的下颌。

橙发青年被猛地推倒在沙发上，还未及反应，高大颀长的身躯就跟着压下。alpha充满力量感的健硕胸膛紧紧贴着他，推拒的双手被禁锢身体两侧。  
宫侑偏头深深吻他，扣着他的下巴捏住他的腰，不容一点喘息和拒绝，霸道又凶狠，完全失掉了往日的风度与从容。  
日向整个人都陷进了柔软的靠垫里，朦朦胧胧抬眸，看到的是alpha深陷情欲的俊美侧脸，鼻息交错间都是暖甜柔软的奇异香调。

凝脂融化在火焰里，澄澈的温暖琥珀被浸透了甘辛的稀释硫酸，咕嘟嘟冒起了稠密的浆液。

他感到窒息，又很舒服。

宫侑的吻变得温柔，绵密深长又温软相贴，舔过自己的锁骨、脖颈，轻啄着颤抖的羽睫。  
到最后竟不知是谁在抚慰谁。

香味因子贴合得更加紧密，占有了omega每一寸气息的alpha流露出餍足的情绪，施施然巡视着领地的信息素，既不是橙发青年的，也不是宫侑的。  
真像侑前辈说的那样，融合了啊。

日向混混沌沌的想着，被宫侑惩罚性地咬了一下舌尖，含糊不清道：“想什么呢，不专心。”

“真的、融合了……”日向无意识喃喃。

宫侑的动作顿了一下，慢慢抬起头凝视他，而后突然笑了起来，笑声越来越大，以至于把脸死死埋在日向胸前，整个人都在颤动。

“侑前辈！”  
日向回过神，无奈的看着他，“你笑什么？”

“翔阳太可爱了。”

宫侑再次抬起头，寻到日向的唇，浅吮了一下。  
“别担心，小翔阳。我明天会喷阻隔剂的。”

温柔含笑的磁性嗓音轻轻回荡在越发黑浓的夜色里。

第二天清晨，木兔崩溃至极的震天惊呼炸响了整栋黑狼宿舍楼。  
“侑侑———你身上为什么会有徒弟弟的味道啊啊啊啊啊————！！！”  
“没错，就是你想的那样咯。”宫侑愉悦的声音远远传来，任谁都能听出那上扬语调中的得意。

乖乖喷了阻隔剂，正在做早餐的日向僵了僵，快要被身后佐久早的阴冷目光杀死了。  
“臣、臣前辈，昨晚侑前辈意外进入了易感期，所以我才……我们没有……”日向不得不回头，艰难辩解着。

“小翔阳，不用解释啦。”  
宫侑笑嘻嘻地绕过佐久早走进厨房，一副人生赢家的可恨嘴脸，撑着料理台吻了一下橙发青年柔软的面颊，神清气爽道：“就是你看到的那样，我们在一起啦。”

“徒弟弟——这不是真的，这不是真的对不对！！！”木兔被打击到快要自闭，一边凄厉哀号，一边扶着墙艰难地朝他挪动。

“当然不是真的啊——臣前辈、臣前辈那是菜刀菜刀啊啊啊啊！！！不可以乱砍的啊啊啊啊快住手————！！！”  
“小臣臣，你生气也是没有用的！小翔阳已经是我的咯~~~”  
“侑前辈请你闭嘴！！！”  
“都给我消停点你们这群白痴——————！！！！”

画外音  
宫侑：计划通  
木兔：已阵亡  
佐久早：宰了你  
明暗：需就医

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前已出场的omega信息素整理  
> 西谷（粉红胡椒）、仁花（棉花糖）、研磨（牛奶）、星海（沙漠玫瑰）  
> 日向——琥珀  
> 注：小太阳的信息素是松脂滴落在花蕾上凝成的琥珀（植物珀的一种，现实中确实存在//努力科学），所以兼顾了温暖与清甜~  
> 突然感觉好苏啊哈哈哈（希望没有很雷  
> 另，这些AO信息素味道大多是我在找香水的时候，从配料方里挑出来，觉得比较契合人物的~  
> 个人比较喜欢，也希望大家喜欢~  
> 


	6. 橙色苏丹 26-30

26  
为了避免同AD的比赛因俱乐部成员内讧不战而败，明暗队长亲自出马，镇压了作妖不断的宫·狐狸精·侑。

佐久早毫不犹豫地咬住橙发小个子后颈，用自己的信息素驱逐了宫侑的气味。而在去比赛路上的专车里，木兔则一直抱着自家爱徒，坚持不懈地叠上一层又一层水仙花信息素。

宫侑被迫按在座椅上围观全程。

据自由人犬鸣事后回忆，那一刻的当家二传手满脸惨遭ntr的窒息表情。

经历了一段明暗队长在日记中“不愿回忆”的过程后，众人总算抵达了比赛场馆。此时的日向，身上已经混乱到自己都分辨不出是什么味了。  
不过他很快给自己喷了两瓶阻隔剂，又恢复成干净纯洁的小橘花一枚。

在卫生间外的走廊遇到影山时，日向其实并不惊讶。  
时间仿佛回到了六年前，他们的初次相遇。

那时的橙发少年气息干净，清稚未脱，偶尔会为自己的身高发愁，但心怀巨大梦想，为此每天努力训练，倒也开开心心。  
却差点折毁在突如其来的二次分化里。

面对一次次毫不留情的残忍坠落，他再一次、再一次起跳，把零零碎碎自己重新拼凑，学会不去依靠任何人的翅膀，以灵魂的韧性自在飞翔。

“喂。”  
打了个算不上招呼的招呼后，成熟俊美的黑发青年盯住阔别已久的搭档，冷不丁开口。  
“我闻不到你的味道。”  
“……哈？”

“你干嘛这么早喷阻隔剂。”  
墨蓝瞳眸闪过不悦之色，影山撇嘴抱怨，“什么都闻不到了。”  
日向无语：“你就别再添乱了好吧。”

“‘再’是什么意思？”  
没想到如今的影山敏锐了太多，迅速抓住重点问：“还有很多其他人的意思吗？”

橙发小个子顿时卡壳，不知道怎么回答，只能呐呐道：“别说这么让人误会的话啊。”  
“我可是六年没碰过你啊！”影山一提起来这事就满腔怨念。

日向直觉这对话很怪异，但又不得不反驳，“谁说的啊，高一不是——”  
话还没说完就被影山瞪了一下，突然有点心虚，但又觉得自己不该心虚，于是恼羞成怒道：“我为什么要给你碰啊！”

影山抿唇不语，俊秀眉眼阴沉沉的，眸光死死钉在他身上，蓦地抬手就想碰他。

“小飞雄。”  
磁性柔滑的嗓音适时响起，宫侑挂着虚假的友善笑容，自然而然环上橙发青年的肩膀，把影山的手臂推开。

“干嘛呢。”  
宫侑眼尾轻挑，皮笑肉不笑，“别找我家omega的茬啊。”

“我没找茬，是日向的错。”  
影山不得不收回手，冷漠地看着两人，毫不留情拆穿他，“而且日向不是你家omega。”

宫侑额角微微抽搐，继续假笑道：“日向是BJ家的，那就是我家的，我家的就是BJ家的，这没区别。”

“侑侑，你要把你的家当都送给俱乐部吗？”

在场两人还没理清宫侑那神奇的逻辑，银发猫头鹰就从厕所里走出来，非常耿直地说：“但我不想要你的家当，我只想要徒弟弟的照片呢。”

“什么照片？”日向茫然仰头看着宫侑。  
“偷拍队友？”影山立马反应过来，皱眉道：“变态吧。”

“我才不是变态！”  
宫侑恼怒地瞪着揭他老底的木兔，“我才不给你！还有，你是怎么知道的？！”

“就上回找你借发胶，你电脑开着。”木兔满脸无辜，“屏幕上全都是啊。”  
“我说怎么那天正要上传的照片都不见了！”  
宫侑大怒，揪住木兔的衣领就要和他打架，“你干嘛删我照片！”  
“我没有啊！”木兔冤枉。

“侑前辈，你干嘛拍我？”日向不可置信。  
“呆子，转会吧。”影山冷眼旁观，趁机插话。

“小飞雄，你别捣乱！小翔阳，我等下再和你解释~木兔！！你这个牲口！你还我照片！那都是我好不容易攒下来的！你居然连底片都给我删光了！！”

“日向翔阳。”  
“日向翔阳！”  
这厢牛若面无表情发表挑衅宣言，那厢星海兴高采烈询问身高长势，三人还没说上几句，最后到场的佐久早推门而出，神情阴郁。

“臣臣——”  
木兔一脸委屈的凑过来，大声说：“我明明没有删侑侑的照片，侑侑非说我删了！”

“不是你是谁啊！”  
宫侑心头哗啦啦淌血，痛得难以复加，“那都是我费了好大功夫才搜集到的精品啊！木兔你没有心！！”

“什么照片。”佐久早淡淡问。

“侑侑拍了好多张徒弟弟睡觉的照片，还有几张没穿衣服的！”  
木兔倒豆子似的都给抖了出来，最后赌咒发誓自己真的没有删那些照片。

“我只是全部拷贝下来了而已！”

“哦豁。”星海在一旁听得津津有味。

“……”日向沉思，怀疑自己的人生出了什么差错。

“什么情况！！”影山大怒，“你们BJ的人怎么回事！！！”

“为什么要拍这种照片。”牛若不解，凝神思索，“BJ俱乐部特殊规定？”

“只是宫侑的个人行为。”佐久早冷冷撇清干系，眼神不善地盯着宫侑。

“不是，我说。”星海嗤笑道：“就算日向是没被标记的omega，你也太饥渴了吧。alpha果然愚蠢。”

无辜躺枪的alpha们：“……”

“那种照片删就删了。”  
佐久早神色冷淡，朝日向抬抬下巴，“走吧，去热身了。”

“可是……”  
日向还是有点纠结，揪了揪头顶的橙发，“侑前辈为什么要偷拍呢？我们不能合照吗？”

“小翔阳！”  
宫侑立即感动地扑上来，差点热泪盈眶，“相信我，我只是出于观察自家主攻手的纯洁目的才拍那些照片的！”

这种话傻子才信吧！  
众人腹诽。

“哦哦，原来如此。侑前辈不愧是高中阶段的最强二传！”

还真有傻子。

宫侑勉强完成形象危机公关，对木兔要求加入合照的叫嚷声充耳不闻。  
佐久早幽幽瞥他一眼，神色晦暗。  
影山不爽地冷哼一声，走上前揉了揉小个子蓬软的橙发，率先离开。

“我会赢的。”

亮橙色的塑胶场地中央，白色网栏巍然竖立，当空隔断，分离山海。  
拼尽全力地奔跑、跳跃，执着地追寻着球的轨迹。他背上了自由者的双翼，飞往太阳的枝梢。  
历经千年冰雪的埋葬，琥珀在融化的烈日里溢出脂香。  
剔透的橘金热情而冷静。

小乌鸦穿越了冰川下的深海，跋涉过炙烤中的流沙，展开强悍自生的黄金之翼，卷携着飓风与浪涛，荣归故里。  
“我回来啦——”

过往的一切向他致以诚挚微笑。  
“欢迎回家——”

他翩然而起，凌云长空，冲破了支配与臣服的宿命枷锁，眼眸与气息是同样的干净澄澈。  
如此轻盈自由。

夜暮低垂，星河寥落。秋末的晚风猎猎奏响橙发青年的外套衣角，任他在自己凛冽温柔的怀抱里肆意奔跑。  
日向逐渐放慢脚步，停在那条熟悉的马路边沿。

记载着最热血最美好的少年时光的“乌野高校”刻石伫立在身后，橙发小个子清澈的目光映着将熄未熄的紫焰余霞，静静落在长身玉立的人影身上。

俊秀侧颜轮廓朗润，黑发青年遥遥望向远处天际，眉梢眼角的清俊一如往昔，蓦然回首，却是沉淀了光阴痕迹的成熟镇静。  
“终于来了。”  
“是啊。”

他迎上那片深沉的墨蓝海潮，以如释重负的轻快姿态，走向他命运挑战的初始起点。  
“我来了。”

27  
分别三年，再相遇时，两人已不是当初一言不合就要赛跑的单细胞笨蛋了。

影山和日向沿着旧时的长路慢慢踱步，不知不觉走到以前常来练球的草坪。

“哈，这棵树！”  
时过境迁，无人维护的场地彻底荒废，只剩延绵不绝的野草肆意疯长。漫过脚踝的草茎遮掩了少年往昔的足印，唯有边缘那棵孤零零的大树，始终枝叶葱茏，悠然静立。

“当时你把球打到了树上，还是我爬上去捡的呢。”日向笑着回忆。  
“是你没接住才反弹到树上的吧。”  
影山显然也印象深刻，反驳道：“而且明明是我用树枝把球勾下来的。”

“嘛，不要在意这些细节啦~”  
日向笑嘻嘻地糊弄过去，轻叹一声，感慨道：“然后遇见了月岛和山口，是第一次见面吧，月岛那家伙表现得可讨厌了。居然都过去这么久了，想想还是有点怀念啊~”

影山默然不语，安静注视着橙发青年含笑的眉眼。

“看我干嘛？”

许是气氛难得融洽，日向不由开起了玩笑，“今天刚见面的时候，你就很不正常。说什么‘闻不到我的味道’，这么引人误会的话张口就来，影山同学出息见长啊~实话告诉我，是不是交女朋友了？”

“我两年前看到你在巴西发的动态。”  
影山没有理会他的调侃，自顾自说：“你说遇到了及川前辈。”

“对，没错。”  
日向点点头，随意道：“我们打了沙排，看了烟火。”

“你们还做了吧。”

日向怔住，看着语出惊人的影山，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“及川前辈也发了动态。”  
黑发青年眉眼俊秀，神情淡然，墨蓝瞳眸清澈深邃，一直落在橙发小个子金棕色的剔透眼眸里，专注不移。

“是你在床上睡觉的一张照片，半裸着，身上有很多痕迹。”

日向哑然，几欲开口却不知道该说什么。

“我问过月岛，他说没看到。那张照片是只针对我发的。”

“……”日向嗓音干涩，呐呐道：“我不知道这件事。”

“我当时很生气。”  
而后影山竟然微微笑了一下，并不含任何讽意，干净又清透。

“我忍不住打电话给及川前辈，问他什么意思。他说，你喜欢翔阳，对吗？”

日向彻底呆住了。

影山笑意渐深，沉静无波的墨蓝瞳眸泛起涟漪，闪烁着细碎星芒。  
“我反驳说，我怎么可能喜欢那个呆子。但是，看到照片的时候我确实非常生气。”

日向默默捏紧拳头，别过脸去。

“及川前辈肯定早就察觉到我的心意了，所以才会发那样的照片来刺激我。后来我也想了很多。你知道，我不喜欢把心思花费在排球以外的事情上，但那天，我真的想了很多。”

影山慢慢靠近他，一步一步走得很坚定。

“你说过，你永远也不会有alpha。我明白你的意思。但是，只要有排球在，我们就能永远看到对方，是吗？”

日向没有回话，只是努力梗着脖颈，闻言快速地点了点头。

“幸好你来得还不晚。”

影山已然在他面前站定，假装看不见小个子颤抖的拳头，仍旧伸出双手，捧住他用力撇向一边的脸，伏在他耳侧轻声叹息。

“呆子，我说了这么多，你倒是给点回应啊。”

指缝间温热的濡湿越积越多，顺着修长骨节浸入掌心，影山略带强硬地掰过他的脸，果不其然，橙发小个子早已泪流满面。

“呆子，哭什么。”

影山俯身，温柔地吻了吻他的眼睫，橘金明眸水泽弥漫，扑簌簌直落的泪珠越滚越多，怎么也擦不干净。

“我、我怎么知道……”

日向鼻尖发酸，带着哭腔狠狠揉了揉眼睛，最后徒劳的放下手，任泪水流淌。  
“我才不知道！”

影山沉默着替他擦了擦眼泪，拇指轻柔地抚过他温热的面颊，看了好一会儿，才屈指敲了一下他的额头，把人放开。  
“行了，回去吧。”

“影山。”  
日向忽然拉住他的衣袖，睁着一双含泪的晶莹橘眸仰头看他，欲言又止。

“干嘛？”  
影山无奈转身，揉了揉他的头发，“别告诉我你走不动了。”

“影山。”  
日向猛地扑进他怀里，努力垫脚，环上怔愣住的alpha的脖颈，附在他耳边，轻声说：“影山，你想不想——”

“……”影山下意识抱紧了橙发青年的腰肢，垂眸盯着他的眼睛，心底隐约有所预感。

“想什么？”

橙发小个子眸光水润灼亮，神态认真，一字一顿。  
“和.我.做.爱。”

预感灵验。

影山与他视线交缠，只一瞬，清寂冷洁的草木气息就蓬勃生长。风入松林，扬起雪后晴空的苍郁葱茏，涛声不绝。

橙发小个子被黑发青年压在草丛深处，碾碎的草籽汁液与alpha的雪松气息混合糅杂，共谱出一曲清新勃然的木质香调。日向深陷在淡绿色的和风里，迎接影山一个又一个黏糊的亲吻。

“你比赛结束后又用阻隔剂了？”

黑发alpha凑到他的脖颈，不满地用犬齿磨了磨那片柔软肌肤，却没有半点期待中的香暖甜味溢出。

“为什么现在的阻隔剂效果这么好！”

日向被他的幼稚抱怨逗笑，忍不住摸摸他的额头，安慰道：“只要进入发情期，阻隔剂就会失效啊。”  
影山眼神一亮。

“但我现在不在发情期。”日向笑着补充完整。  
影山恼怒地掐了一把掌下细韧的腰肢，成功让橙发青年惊喘求饶。

“别别别！痒！”  
日向忙给出解决方案，“你可以用信息素啊笨蛋，让我进入假性发情嘛。”

影山动作一顿，神色迟疑，“不会伤害到身体吗？”  
“偶尔一次不怕嘛。”

日向揽着的他的脖颈，主动吻上黑发青年的薄唇，眼中流露出挑衅之色。  
“还是说你不行？”

墨蓝瞳眸立时危险眯起，影山扬起一抹凶狠的笑容，不再多言，直接伸舌探入橙发青年的口腔内壁，含住柔滑的小舌，用力吮吸。  
磅礴浓郁的雪松气息郁郁生长，草木清新的淡绿触须逗引深入omega每一寸裸露的肌肤，循着敏感的腺体，唇舌，将被阻隔在薄薄一层屏障下的甜暖花枝彻底释放。

肆意生根发芽的松木毫无理智可言，把每一枝试图蔓延的花蕾都牢牢缚住，即使刺激到不停震颤、发抖，也绝不放手，一寸寸刻下属于自己的清晰印记。

黑发青年啃食着怀里远比他小上一圈的猎物，揽着腰，含着唇，让细长双腿环在自己后背，吞噬掉每一滴情动的潮涌。  
影山做得又凶又黏，埋在脆弱敏感的腔壁，一直磨着红肿发颤的宫颈口，痉挛中喷射涌出的炽热水液打在他坚硬的茎头，被一股股的滚烫冲刷刺激，再次勃发胀大的性器暴躁地插进更深处，无穷无尽的欲望陷入柔软丰厚的鲜润颈壁，享受柔滑小舌般热烈羞耻的紧致含舔。  
他裹住橙发小个子急促崩溃的哭吟娇喘，粘粘糊糊啄吻他纤巧的侧颌、软嫩的耳垂，湿湿热热不停说他又小又暖，说他里面好多水好舒服。  
日向的气味浓郁艳丽到荼蘼揉烂，饱满晶莹的果肉成熟丰厚、纯欲诱人，甬道深处匝匝柔含着粗长性器，被鞭挞得只能潺潺流水，不断高潮。  
“日向。”

影山亲亲密密舔他唇瓣，抚摸他因灭顶快感而剧烈颤抖的雪白腹部，十指紧紧相扣，在他最深处成结射精。  
“喜欢你。”

橘金眼眸瞬间失神，泪痕未干的眼睫无力闭阖，指尖粘着断碎的草茎，用力抠抓在alpha紧实流畅的肩部肌肉。  
急遽收缩的潮热甬道溢出承载不下的大量浊白液体，纤长双腿终于勾挂不住，从alpha腰侧滑下，落在影山伸出的结实臂弯。  
将柔韧性极好的娇小躯体弯折，摸了摸仍被插着的柔润湿热穴口，黑发青年欺身压上，吞没了所有无可奈何的挣扎。

“再来。”

28  
第二天清晨，日向和影山是被蚊子生生咬醒的。

被按在草丛里不可描述了大半夜，又以别扭的姿势在影山怀里凑合了一宿，等到白天爬起来的时候，日向的腰痛得快要哭出来了，身上又全是蚊子叮的发痒红包，整个人都处在崩溃边缘。

“影山，都怪你！”日向扯着嘶哑的嗓子开骂。  
“明明是你勾引我的吧！”影山不服气反驳，“昨天是谁主动提出要和我做……”

“你闭嘴！”  
日向气急败坏地打断他，“不许说！听到没有！”

“你不让说我就不说吗？”  
影山正要继续怼回去，目光落在他遍布青青紫紫印记的雪白脖颈，话到嘴边又咽了下去。

想到昨晚日向好几次哭着说不要都被自己强行镇压，终究有点心虚，他扶着橙发小个子的腰揉了揉，问：“真的很痛吗？”  
“你试试看啊！”

“……哦。”  
影山略感愧疚，主动蹲下身，“来吧。”

日向哼哼唧唧的爬上去，“这还差不多。”

影山背着日向稳稳走在道路边缘，这个时间点，俱乐部肯定是不能回去的，何况两人的衣服都皱皱巴巴、狼藉不堪，任谁都能一眼看出发生了什么。  
稍微讨论了两句，他们一致决定先去旅店休整。

“想不到我第一次野战居然是跟你。”  
日向趴在黑发青年宽阔的背上，嘟哝道：“打死我也不干第二次了。”

“你还想和谁干第二次？”  
影山冷哼一声，不满道：“快点喜欢上我啊，呆子。”

“我才不要喜欢折腾我的笨蛋！”  
“都说了是你主动勾引的！”  
“才不是！反正我不要！”  
“呆子，下次绝对做死你！”

找到一家最近的旅馆，掏出证件，在前台小姐暧昧无比的粉红注视下，两人才后知后觉地感到羞耻。  
影山慌忙取了房卡，背着日向匆匆走进电梯。

日向争抢着要自己洗澡，被影山冷笑着捏了一把细韧后腰。那酸爽，过电一般刺激，橙发小个子当即瘫软下来，被黑发青年抱着跨进浴缸，拉上门帘。

等再出来已是一个小时后了。

昏昏欲睡的橙发小个子被影山捧着脸摇醒，逼着他吃了客房服务送来的牛奶面包。影山自己迅速对付了点，然后将眼睛都睁不开的娇小青年搂在怀里，捂上棉被相拥睡去。

暖甜橙金的琥珀歪歪扭扭地挂在雪松枝梢，芬芳俏皮的轻软花蕾不断逗弄静默沉着的密绿针叶，最后被不耐的遒劲枝条紧紧箍住，附上一层又一层青色的雪。  
生动清新的勃然草木与花枝裹含贴合，释放出澎湃温柔的纷繁香气。

“昨天不是请过假了吗？”  
影山抱住橙发青年的腰肢，把脸埋在对方痕迹斑驳的柔白后颈，含混的声音极其不满。

“请的是庆功宴的假啊。这会儿都中午了，我都错过早训了！”  
日向懊恼不已，烦躁地一直用手肘抵住后方，试图挣开死死禁锢他的怀抱，“你快放开啦，我要回俱乐部了。”

“你们开庆功宴第二天还要训练？”  
影山顺势按住他的胳膊别在怀里，温热的薄唇不时点在纤巧流畅的侧颌，“干嘛这么严格。”

“喂，你真的是影山吗？”日向微惊，偏过头怀疑地看他，“还是那个一小时不练球就手痒得像色老头一样的影山吗？”

“呵。”  
影山冷笑一声，猛地将怀中人重新压在床上，以迅雷不及掩耳之势扒掉了他的裤子，拿出自己浸染着一片润泽的指尖。  
“到底谁是色老头？”

“唔，别！”日向眼眸水色泛滥，酥麻酸软感再次袭来，不得不软声求饶，“拜托，我真的要回去训练了。”

影山按住他扑棱不断的细长双腿，再次分开。  
“我们这也是训练的一种。”

青年淡定的话语惹来橙发小个子三观碎裂的惊呼。  
“影山！你绝对是被灵魂附体了吧！”

“闭嘴，呆子！”

后续的话语零零碎碎散落在愈发鲜浓的木质香调里，含苞待放的花枝颤栗着溢出橙金色蜜浆，被静静融化的白雪悠然蒸吐。  
松叶的枝梢郁郁葱葱，将“混蛋影山”的细弱抱怨掩映在气息越发醇厚的旺盛草木间。

下午三点，日向悄悄打开别墅一楼的厨房窗户跳进去，鬼鬼祟祟的准备溜回自己房间。结果刚走到客厅，就见队长明暗、佐久早、宫侑、木兔四人坐在沙发上，视线齐刷刷盯住自己。

哦豁。

下面是BJ俱乐部三堂会审时间。  
“夜不归宿也不打声招呼！还有没有一点纪律性了？！”  
明暗队长率先愤怒拍桌，“日向，我一直以为你是所有人中最乖巧的那个，没想到竟会做出这种事！”

最乖巧·日向跪坐在地上，呐呐道歉，不敢反驳半句。

“徒弟弟，你这又是从哪染的一身alpha味道啊？”  
木兔哭丧着脸，往日闪闪发光的金色鹰眼都耷拉下来了，“难道你和别的alpha鬼混去了吗？昨晚的庆功宴都没参加呢！”

“而且味道融合了！融合了！！”  
宫侑比他还崩溃，抓狂地揉乱了一头黄发，语调悲凄至极，“你们是亲了吗？亲了吗？？！！！”

“……”  
佐久早神情阴郁，蓦地伸手拨开日向的外套领口，幽邃眸光瞬间森冷。  
“是做了吧。”

“什么——？？！！！”  
木兔和宫侑大惊失色。

“……咳。”明暗倒有些不好意思了，正直刚毅的脸微红，“原来是和男朋友出去了啊，不早说。这种情况提前报备一下就好。”

“？”  
日向茫然，“我没有男朋友啊。”  
“？？？”  
明暗懵逼，“那你昨晚和谁出去了？”

开什么玩笑，原来自己一直看走眼了吗？队伍里硕果仅存的纯洁青年难道是个游戏人间的花花公子？

“哦，我和影山去了以前的高中。”  
“我没记错的话，‘影山’是昨天和我们比赛的AD俱乐部二传手？”  
明暗抚着受惊过度的小心肝，迟疑问道。

“嗯，没错。”  
日向点点头，满面羞愧说：“对不起，影山不让我用阻隔剂，我不是故意留下味道的。”

“问题不是这个吧！！！”  
宫侑疯狂吐槽：“话说他一个前任回来凑什么热闹啊！！”

“？？？”日向不明所以。  
木兔目光呆滞地坐在一边，因打击过大，已经魂窍升天。

“所以。”  
佐久早神情恢复冷静，淡淡确认道：“你们现在没有交往。”

“当然没有啊！”

“为什么不是男朋友也可以做啊！”  
宫侑万分纠结，几欲吐血，“小翔阳你是发情期到了吗？发情期的话为什么不找我啊不找我——”

明暗捂住胀痛的脑袋果断撤离现场，表示不想再掺和这群狗男男的糟心事。

29  
2020年奥运会将在本国举行，顶尖俱乐部中的日籍选手被纷纷抽调进国家队集训，老牌劲旅AD与联赛新秀BJ自然在列。  
如星海所言，他将与被视为“同类型劲敌”的日向一起，挑战整个世界。

春夏之际的清风渐渐泛起热意，橙发青年俯在直饮水池边，任汩汩涌出的清澈水流冲刷汗湿的潮红面颊。  
清凉舒爽的水珠滚动着淌过指缝，他埋着脸探出湿淋淋的手指要去关闸，另一只骨节修长的手蓦地从旁伸出，利落扣合拧紧。

“刚运动完不要冲水。”

话音刚落，一条洁白柔软的毛巾就被糊上橙发小个子的脸。  
日向扒拉下毛巾，露出一双含笑的橘金眼眸，在朝阳下熠熠闪光。

“臣前辈！”

黑色鬈发的俊美男人略微颔首，苍白的侧颜渗出些许细汗，秀雅眉目清冷依旧。  
“我可没有淋头发哦！”

日向裹着毛巾快速擦拭干净，笑着接话，不经意把柔软织物捂在鼻尖间蹭蹭，“咦”了一声。

“这个有种很特别的味道呢。臣前辈的毛巾不都是消毒水味的吗？”

“今天想试试别的。”  
佐久早神色淡淡，幽邃黑眸一瞬不瞬地盯住他，轻声问：“好闻吗？”

“唔，说不上来。”  
橙发青年又仔细辨别了一番，慢慢笑起来，眉眼弯弯，“有点苦苦的，但又很香，和臣前辈很配呢！是新买的香水吗？”

佐久早默默看了他半晌，方才开口，语调平静无波。  
“这是广霍。”

被触及知识盲区的小个子一脸茫然，佐久早站在他面前，安静垂眸注视。

突然，他抬起手腕，用纤长有力的五指牢牢压住毛巾背面，严丝合缝地扣在青年精致的鼻梁上。  
“记住它的味道。”

佐久早漆黑眸光幽邃深沉，细碎额发下的眉宇俊秀阴郁，俯身逼视着布料上方露出的纯澈杏眸，低声重复。  
“记住它。”

橘金瞳眸流露出疑惑不解之色，但还是乖巧地点了点头。

日向回到训练馆，无意间瞥见站在球场边补充阻隔剂的高挑身影，心中若有所觉。  
洁癖成性的黑色鬈发alpha从不轻易释放信息素，哪怕在荷尔蒙乱放的激烈赛事场合，也只会显露出干净如水的空白气味。

以至于日向差点忘记了，就在不久之前，甚至更遥远的过去，曾在医院门诊室外碰见的，那股素净草药般，幽约清苦、淡雅芬芳，入喉时的苦甜深沉，与沉淀下的绵密回甘。

广霍，是佐久早的信息素。

日向恍然大悟。

橙发小个子提拉着拖鞋，走在灯光冷洁的幽长廊道上，一边擦着水湿的蓬密短发，一边琢磨晚训时云雀田教练提出的技术问题。  
在训练馆凑合着洗了澡，回寝时间就比以往要晚一些。纪律严明的国家队训练期间，按时作息是基本要求。思及此，日向加快了脚步。

蓦地，走廊边一扇门突兀打开，正巧阻住了橙发青年的去路，他疑惑抬头，还没等看清门顶的标识，就被一股大力猛地扯了进去，房门“啪”的合上了。

阒静的长廊灯光寂热，趋附的小虫盘旋环绕，在整洁冷白的地面瓷砖上印出摇晃的星点虚影。

日向被放到蓝白条纹的医用窄床上，抬头看着站在他面前的黑色鬈发青年，不明所以。

“有什么事吗，臣前辈？”

佐久早没有戴口罩，露出了苍白俊致的脸庞，闻言睫羽微垂，按下橙发小个子试图起身的动作，语调清冷镇定。  
“找你帮忙。”

“帮忙？”日向讶异，复又好奇道：“什么忙要来医务室？话说臣前辈要我帮忙直接说就好了啊，刚才一声不吭的，吓我一跳。”

说到这，橙发青年忍不住笑了起来，神态轻松许多，眉眼略带促狭。  
“不会是只有在这里才能帮的忙吧？”

“没错。”

果断的回复让日向微惊，他一时间有些迟疑，“那、臣前辈，到底是什么忙？”

佐久早俯身撑住他两侧的床沿，漆黑额发温柔垂落在小个子微蹙的眉心，凉凉麻麻的零碎触碰下，一双幽暗瞳眸沉沉凝视，微热的气息轻吐在身下人的唇瓣上。  
“只有在这里才能帮的忙。”

一缕淡淡的草药清香蓦地升腾而起，驱逐了床铺四周弥漫笼罩的浓烈酒精味，鬈发alpha的信息素释放节制又从容，不紧不慢，寸寸浸染了橙发青年周身的所有领域。

“你来之前，我把这里全部消毒了一遍。你现在坐着的这张床，我用了五瓶消毒液。”

日向被那双幽深黑眸牢牢盯住，心底悚然一惊，立刻就要推开他跳下去，却被佐久早猛地扣住肩膀，压折双腿，用力按在床上。

“放心——”  
佐久早箍住他乱动的双腿，灵活柔韧的手腕力道惊人，死死制住对方试图挣扎的双臂，压向床头。  
“这里绝对干净。”

哪怕做着如此强硬的动作，他也没有多余的表情，眉宇依旧清淡冷漠，只是那双幽邃的黑眸却泛起阵阵涟漪。

“臣前辈，别开玩笑了！”

日向已经不是当初那个不经人事的笨蛋了，自然明白对方眼中的含义。但正因如此，他才感到震惊，实在不能理解佐久早为什么起了这方面心思。  
“臣前辈，明天还要训练，我们快点回去吧。”

佐久早默默凝视他，并不松手。

小个子橘金眼眸中虽有惊讶，但并无畏惧或骇然，整个人流露出一种略感无奈却并不如何上心的微妙冷漠。  
即使明知马上要发生什么。

“第一次在医院见到你时，我就知道，这是个足够心狠的omega。”  
佐久早稍稍掀起唇角，竟然轻声笑了。

“对身体的疼痛或缺失毫不在意，为了打球，可以不顾一切。”  
alpha往日沉郁的眉眼散去了所有阴霾，笑意清清浅浅，俊秀的面容让橙发青年微感恍惚。

“你是个疯子，排球疯子。”

佐久早敛起了昙花一现的笑容，眸光清凌凌地直直投射到澄澈剔透的橘金眼底。

“你知道宫侑的易感期就是个幌子，但为了保证第二天比赛的状态，你不戳破、不拒绝，任他亲近你、标记你。”

日向顿时哑然，不由得用略带惊异的目光瞅他，无辜问：“臣前辈，你竟然是这样看待我的吗？”

“我并没有如何看待你，我只是和别人经历了不一样的相遇。”  
佐久早松开钳制住日向的手，抚上他柔嫩的面颊，缓缓摩挲他的唇角，说：“我将利用这一点，彻底拉近我们的关系。”

日向没有再试图逃跑，只是淡淡的回望他，橘眸清澈见底。  
“臣前辈，你想和我做吗？”

“对。”  
佐久早坦然承认，清冷眉宇略微挑起，“这是我的入局资格券。”

“臣前辈，你都在说什么啊。”日向无奈道：“越来越难懂了。”

“或者你更喜欢，‘AO结合有助于双方稳定’这种说辞？”佐久早浅嘲。

“是啊，这么说就够了。”  
日向环住他的脖颈，笑得灿烂明媚，“虽然不能彻底标记，但‘规律的释放有助于双方心情舒畅’，你应该用这个借口。”

“哦。”  
佐久早冷淡道：“下次注意。”

“明天还要训练，臣前辈，你不会让我耽误的，对吗？”  
橙发小个子歪头看他，含笑的唇角弧度轻软，眼神纯澈又天真。

“当然。”  
佐久早微凉的唇落在他的眼睫，掩上了波光粼粼的明眸。

“不会给你反悔的机会。”

幽约苦甜的清芬从容环绕，橙金暖甜的琥珀却已肆意绽放，缠缠绵绵地攀上广霍的叶脉，轻颤着溢出点滴柔蜜芳香。  
答应得无比轻松，可真被佐久早缓慢吞吃时，日向还是忍不住哭了。

佐久早的动作如他的球技一般磨人，凭借着对信息素登峰造极的熟练操纵，顺利将橙发青年不情不愿地逼入了假性发情。  
日向被他灵活的指尖挑逗得浑身酥软，却迟迟得不到满足，只能崩溃地抓他后背、抠他肩膀，拼命求他进来。黑色鬈发alpha从容不迫地挺入多汁的内壁，绵密缠人的舌吻勾出甜味的津液，享受对方在些微的窒息中紧致痉挛的吮吸。

日向快要被磨死了。

他从不知道做爱会这样可怕。  
不同于及川的温柔侵占或影山的凶猛攻势，佐久早的控制着节律的步调，细致耐心地探寻每一处敏感凸起，仅仅是几个碾磨浅插，橙发小个子就死死掐住了alpha的后背，呜呜咽咽着溢出承受不住的哭吟。

“臣、臣前辈……”  
日向眼尾通红，主动吻他线条优美的下巴，不住哀求。  
“我难受……”

俊美冷淡的鬈发青年浅浅含住他的唇瓣，抚摸到敏感白皙的大腿根，修长指节稍微划动，激起酥麻的战栗。  
“记住这种感觉。”

话落，猛地抬起橙发青年的纤细长腿，分开折在肩膀两侧，赤裸颀长的胸膛覆压，下身狠狠挺动，凿开早已被磨得水润泛滥的缝隙操进深处。  
狂风暴雨般的性事汹涌如潮，丢掉了克制假面的气味信息深沉刺激，冲天的辛辣甘爽，骤然荡得花枝啪嗒啪嗒直掉露水。  
从未体验过如此强烈感受的温暖琥珀不知所措，只能娇喘着任失去控制的浓香黏稠流淌。

混混沌沌的气味热潮里，佐久早灵活的指尖圈点在omega被射得微微隆起的光洁腹部，伏身靠近橙发青年的耳侧，低声说了句什么，惹来他猛然清醒的抖动与惊颤，连说“不会的”。

“无法被彻底标记，只是因为腔口不能闭合。但闭合的意义不过是让精液停留得足够久，获得较大的怀孕几率罢了。”

alpha难得详细解释，清冷微喘的吐息含住了日向敏感的耳垂，不紧不慢的话语难掩笑意。

“只要我一直插在你穴里，你说，会不会怀孕？”

橙发omega抽抽搭搭地不住摇头，支起绵软的手腕想推他，却被捏住细细啄吻。  
再一次攀登上高潮时，日向彻底失神，小巧下颌被纤长五指抬起，朦胧含泪的橘金眼眸光泽涣散，浅浅倒映着黑色鬈发alpha开开合合的薄唇，无意识点头。

伴随着愉悦的轻笑，佐久早抱起被欺负得睡梦中还隐约啜泣的橙发小个子，走进浴室慢条斯理地清洗痕迹。

[这就是我的味道，记住了吗？]

30 结局  
*奥运比赛结果古馆春一大神并未给出，本章为作者私设

那之后的几天，日向都有意无意避着佐久早。宫侑作为BJ代表来问，被他支支吾吾含糊过去了。

也不是完全不能说，但说出来就很丢脸。从头哭到尾什么的，比影山还过分。  
而且佐久早那时候说的话太过羞耻，就算是这方面神经从不发达的日向，回想起来也不由微微脸红。

“你干嘛，呆子。”  
影山揉了揉小个子搭档蓬密柔软的橙发，“心神不宁的。马上就要比赛了，你可别拖后腿。”

“……怀孕。”  
日向深陷那晚的回忆，不禁喃喃出声。

“你想做了？”  
影山敏锐地捕捉到这个词，眼睛瞬间亮起，但很快又蹙眉抱怨：“为什么不早说？现在哪还够时间来一次。要不赛后……”

“哈？”  
日向总算回神，闻言无语，“你整天瞎想什么呢！”  
“是你先挑起话题的吧！”

拥有“妖怪世代”聚首的日本球队，已能跻身世界一流行列，但面对老牌劲旅阿根廷男排，仍是以微弱差距抱憾败北。

虽败犹荣，日本队在本次奥运征战中还是突破了往年的最佳成绩排名。云雀田教练大手一挥，订了一家高档会所的包厢给队员们庆功。

云雀田教练事物繁忙，在陪大家聊了几句后就告辞离开了。

主教练前脚刚走，包厢里就彻底闹腾起来了。

木兔抱着酒瓶猛灌，一边耷拉着银白竖发，一边含糊不清地说着“那个球都没扣下去算什么王牌”，“我是废物呜呜呜”，“徒弟弟、赤苇呜呜你们在哪”云云。

旁边坐着的牛若还算清醒，举杯同他碰了一下，闷头喝尽。回想起比赛时自己的失误，向来冷峻的神情也郁闷了些许。

影山和宫侑不停拼酒，一个假笑着说“都成前任了还不滚远点”，一个冷着脸说“你又不是现任管得真宽”，然后一瓶接一瓶狂饮下肚。

还算正直的昼神几番试图阻止他们作死的行径，最终都以失败告终，只能眼睁睁看着两个蠢货二传醉死在地，嘴里还哼哼唧唧的喊着什么“小翔阳”、“日向呆子”。

佐久早远远站在墙角，捂着口罩，眼神嫌恶至极，气息阴郁得快要窒息。

“美色惑人啊。”昼神摇头感叹。  
“跟日向有什么关系。”星海嗤笑：“他们蠢而已。alpha就是愚蠢！”

“……”  
昼神摸摸鼻子，觉得自己的膝盖无辜中箭了。

“日向不是去接人了吗？怎么还不回来。”  
星海皱眉，环顾了一圈，果断起身离开，“怕不是直接溜了。我也要走了，这群家伙看着就碍眼。”

“那我也走吧。”  
昼神和其他人不熟，唯二认识的影山还醉得不省人事，见此也趁机撤离。

等日向带着及川彻进门的时候，屋里只剩下几个老熟人了。

“星海前辈呢？”日向疑惑地走进来，脚下突然绊到一个鼓起的条状物，差点跌倒，被身旁的及川扶住胳膊。  
“侑前辈？！”定睛一瞧，日向大惊失色，“还有影山？他们出什么事了？快叫救护车！！”

“他们没事。”  
等候多时的佐久早神色阴沉地走过来，捏住日向的手腕，“我们回去吧。”

“徒弟弟——”  
没等及川阻止，坐在沙发上的木兔就猛然发现了念叨许久的爱徒，呜呜号着扑上来紧紧抱住，却转瞬间被一股巨大的力道迅速掀开。

“徒弟弟——你为什么推我——”  
木兔委屈地窝在沙发角落，抱着酒瓶可怜巴巴地瞅着他。

“木兔前辈，我没……”日向忙要解释。  
“翔阳，你身边的队友一个个的怕不是都有什么毛病吧。”及川额角青筋微凸，拍拍衣袖，努力甩下那股恶心的酒味。  
死猫头鹰。及川恶狠狠地想，老子记住你了。

“及川前辈，木兔前辈他不是故意的，只是抱错……”日向试图劝和。  
“抱你的话，那就更不可原谅了。”及川状似俏皮地眨眨眼，流露出一缕危险的气息。

“日向，回去了。”佐久早神情冷淡，再次拽紧了他的手腕。  
“臣前辈，我……”

“翔阳，难得见一次面，就这么急着走吗？”及川笑吟吟地环住橙发青年的腰。  
“及川前辈，我……”

“外面细菌很多，快跟我回去。”佐久早眉眼阴郁。  
“翔阳，别急嘛。”

及川顺手端起旁边桌上的空杯，倒了一点酒液，递到小个子唇边，“来，先为我们的重逢干一杯。”  
“……”佐久早神情嫌恶地盯着那个没消过毒的杯子，指节不由发力，牢牢扣住掌下细腕。

“我马上喝！”  
日向顾不得左腕的隐痛，忙从及川怀里抽出右手，端起玻璃杯一饮而尽。  
“小不点果然爽快呢~”

及川重拾旧称轻声调笑，话音刚落，臂弯就蓦地一沉。及川一惊，立即扶稳，只见橙发青年双颊透粉，眼睫微颤，呼吸中满是无法消散的浓烈酒气，已经阖上眼昏昏欲睡了。

“居然是半杯倒？”

及川啼笑皆非，正要把人抱起来，某种熟悉而甜蜜的芬芳突然汹涌溢出，海啸一般重重砸落。

从靠在怀里的橙发小个子身上起始，花蕾欣然愉悦地尽情绽放，悠扬地舒展密丽柔长的枝条。  
清甜温暖的琥珀味信息素彻底炸开，橘红浆果般成熟艳丽的内里芳香馥郁，携着热带的潮汐与风浪，奔放活泼，热烈缠绵，转瞬之间就弥漫了整个包厢。

躺在地下“挺尸”的影山和宫侑不约而同动了动手指，吐息逐渐局促起来，眼看着就要苏醒。

独自闷头喝酒、远离纷争的牛若浑身一僵，浅麦色的透明水液沿着倾斜的杯壁流淌到运动长裤上。

窝在沙发角落的木兔抬起头，金色鹰眸倏地灼灼亮起，不由自主坐直了身，嘴里喃喃着：“好香，这是徒弟弟的味道。”

最快反应过来的佐久早和及川几乎同时动作，一个揽肩，一个搂腰，各自施力互不相让。又在橙发小个子含着酒气嘟哝 “好疼”后同时卸去了力道。

温柔多情的深咖撞上晦暗幽深的纯黑，及川和佐久早针锋相视，都看到了对方眼中的势在必得。

甜美可爱的小蜘蛛伸出色泽鲜艳的柔软触足，漫不经心地搭在密密织就的巨大罗网上。  
前仆后继的猎物们被致命香味引诱，悍不畏死地踏入捕食者的陷阱。

他们都已入局。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 橙色苏丹 后记
> 
> 絮絮叨叨的东西有很多，大概三千来字，都是发自内心的一些写文感想，包括对文章中设定的一些解释，算是正文的最后一部分吧。希望大家有时间能看看～  
> 开这篇文的初衷，是出于对日向的喜爱。看完动漫又补了漫画后，总觉得有个橙发少年在脑子里蹦蹦跳跳，忍不住就想为他写一点什么。  
> 但在实际的写作过程中，还是常常感到文不逮意。  
> 笔力有限，在这里先对大家致歉。
> 
> 关于本文中日向的性格设定，有我许多的个人理解。  
> 在我感觉中，日向的乐观开朗，热血阳光，善良体贴等等正面因素占了绝大部分，符合一切少年番成长型男主的标准。但同时，他也有一些很特殊的地方。  
> 最重要的就是对排球不顾一切的热爱。  
> 因为这种热爱，他会有一些偏执、坚硬，甚至疯狂的特性。我把这些看作是“太阳的背面”。  
> 原作在处理日向的成长时，用的是一段段赛事。同人文再这么写没太大意思，而且我也写不出古馆大神的原汁原味，所以就取了一个比较讨巧的角度——ABO。
> 
> 本文中的ABO设定，其实是有些阴暗的，类似于某种枷锁或牢笼，就像在第5章借用医生之口说的那样——“AO都是上帝的畸形造物”。  
> 不管是alpha还是omega，都要受到信息素的支配，这是一个没有真正自由的怪异世界，两种性别的人都要作出反抗。  
> alpha中选取了及川（只交beta女朋友）、佐久早（常用药物且异常洁癖），omega中选取了小太阳。
> 
> 我将本文中日向的成长关键词设定为“自由”。  
> 最初转化的时候，从无忧无虑的beta变为omega，这是日向失去自由的开端。  
> 随后，与影山的争执让他意识到，除了排球外，在身体素质方面，自己也被alpha远远甩下。这加剧了他对第二性别的愤恨，也就有了后续“挖掉腺体”的说辞。  
> 但命运的巧合在此时出现，他碰到了一个同样来看病的alpha——佐久早。性格开朗的日向与他交谈，一方面转换心情，另一方面其实也稍微平衡：原来alpha也会生病。  
> 后来是研磨的开解与乌养一系的谈话，尤其是后者，提醒他“你还能飞，就别考虑不自由的问题”，这让他恍然大悟，决定不再胡思乱想，专心磨练球技。
> 
> 之后就是一些关于“到底要不要alpha”帮忙的问题。  
> 这时的日向完全以“是否有利于打球”为标准，需要信息素的时候毫不矫情，一旦能使用抑制剂了就果断抛弃。因为他骨子里还是十分排斥这种仿佛被刻上他人烙印般的“标记”行为。  
> 在这段时隐时现的心态纠结转变中，他迎来了最大一个挫折——春高发烧退赛。而来势汹汹的发情期，更是让他深刻理解了身体素质的差距与好好管理的重要性。在回忆的最后，他想到了研磨。
> 
> 研磨线在文中没有具体展开，只在一些概要性的描述、偶尔展露的细节中体现他的重要地位。  
> 研磨既聪明又温和，对前期的日向给予了很多现实中的支持和精神上的鼓励。虽然在本文中他们没有走向暧昧，但研磨对小太阳有很深刻的执着感情。  
> 他们的关系亲密自然又纯洁真挚，是非常特殊的少年羁绊。（这是我希望表达出来的感觉，但因笔力不济可能没写好）  
> 另外，研磨也是个omega，他和黑尾走的是最正统的AO结合之路。研磨聪明理性，兼顾情感与实际需求，选择与黑尾标记。  
> 但日向不愿意走这样一条路，实际上也走不了（无法被彻底标记）。所以他硬生生熬过了发情期，并靠药物稳定了激素水平。  
> 自此，日向获得了真正意义上的人格独立——他不需要依靠任何alpha了。
> 
> 后来的巴西之旅，日向在巨大的孤独中与及川结合，这是他最后一个转变。往日颇为克制AO之事，在此时被彻底揭开禁忌。  
> 日向终于明白，他可以无所畏惧地享受一切。因为他很强大，他不能被彻底标记——他永远自由。  
> 所以后面会看到小太阳主动帮助宫侑解决易感期，也不拒绝影山和佐久早。这个时候的他已经从“被标记者”变为“主动施予者”了。  
> 最后是与小太阳有过纠葛的alpha们纷纷入局，正文完结。
> 
> 剧情思路大概就是这么多。  
> 由于设定问题，前半段的故事会相对沉重枯燥，我尽量加上一些生活化的情节，如乌野日常、音驹被迫害日常等等调剂一下，但可能还是比较无聊，大家能忍受下来真的太感谢了！  
> 后半段剧情则轻松许多，大多是各个alpha主动出击，结合一些黑狼沙雕日常（希望自己没有写得太崩//忐忑）。  
> 我一直都很怕写崩人物，虽然会开玩笑说ooc预警，但其实非常怕看到ooc的评价。  
> 这群少年既有沙雕的时候也有认真的时候，如何把握这个度是我觉得最难的一点。  
> 不能太严肃，那样会丢失趣味；也不能太欢脱，毕竟走的是原著风。  
> 这群少年是鲜活可爱的，他们就像真实存在于另一个时空。  
> 我们见证他们的故事，不愿就那样终结，努力续写，衍生，希望能稍微接近一点，再接近一点他们的传奇。  
> 如此喜爱，必然不能随意对待。  
> 所以，我只能尽力去调和，去完善，希望最终呈现出来的结果能让大家满意。
> 
> 最后想谈谈各cp线的问题。  
> 第一个是影山。  
> 毫无疑问，按原著向走的话，影山必然是着墨最多的一个人，也是最有可能成功上位的一个。（当然他还有其他几个相当有竞争力的挑战者）  
> 他几乎参与了日向整个进化发展过程，不是幼驯染胜似幼驯染。  
> 他的等待与忍耐，他对日向的真诚理解与主动出击。  
> 他与日向相依又相离，相分又相亲。他们的羁绊太过深刻，不出意外的话肯定要纠缠一生。  
> 影山的关键词——“相伴”。
> 
> 第二个是及川。  
> 及川是影山最有力的挑战者之一，他是日向最后一次心态转化的契机。  
> 及川的排球生涯有点不幸，初高中六年都被牛若压着；但他在感情路上却很幸运，天赐良机的巴西之旅，让他成为了小太阳第一个男人。（这话说起来好耻）  
> 当然，巴西之行也源自于他对排球的不懈追求，所以从这方面来说，他的幸运也是努力的结果。  
> 而且，如果按原著时间线继续往下走，日向以后会在巴西的俱乐部继续打球，那么同在南美洲的及川，也就比其他人多了一些机会。  
> 大王的关键词——“运气”。
> 
> 第三个是佐久早。  
> 佐久早也是最有力的挑战者之一。若按一般的恋爱发展剧情来看，sks走的是“标准男主”路线。  
> sks的出场地很特别，是在医院里。而他与小太阳的初次亲密接触是在医务室里。这算是一个小彩蛋吧。  
> 他对日向好感加深的原因也很简单，就是在公园聊天最后，日向用一次性纸巾遮着和他握手。（这里借用原作中牛若的“手帕梗”，而我觉得小太阳本身也是很体贴的人，做出这样的举动并不突兀）  
> 佐久早最有威胁力的一点是，他对日向的观察角度与大多数人都不一样。他在初遇时就窥探到了日向的某种执拗疯狂，从这个意义上说，他是离小太阳最近的人——他抱住了“太阳的背面”。  
> 而佐久早前期与小太阳的两次重要接触，都借由了他人转述。第一次是医生的吐槽，第二次是球员的议论。所以才有他自己所想的，一直以来都只是个“旁观者”。  
> 最后，他也是始终保持清醒，但自愿入局的人。  
> 佐久早的关键词——“见证”。
> 
> 第四个是宫侑。  
> 比起上述三个各有特殊羁绊的人，狐狸的开场并无优势。  
> 但侑是个非常善于制造机会的人。  
> 他的直觉异常敏锐，一旦察觉到存在某种空隙，哪怕明知有露馅的风险，也会大胆尝试。比如说，凭借似真似假的“易感期”与日向亲密接触。  
> 身在局中，他的存在会产生相当大的变数。  
> 宫侑的关键词——“逆转”。
> 
> 第五个是木兔。  
> 木兔的情感一直很纯粹，介于友谊与爱情之间。  
> 对他来说，自己喜欢徒弟的味道，和徒弟在一起很开心，这就够了。除了偶尔后知后觉地“争宠”外，心思非常单纯。  
> 所以认真来讲，木兔大概很难赢过上面那几个人吧。（但只是很难，不是不可能～）  
> 木兔的关键词——“快乐”。
> 
> 第六个是牛若。  
> 牛若的感情连他自己都未察觉，处于朦朦胧胧的好感阶段。  
> 他对小太阳有相当深的执念，就像天童所说，“讨厌他本身比爱上他还要可怕”。  
> 但他的性格又非常严谨，同时有些天然，从他身上几乎看不出什么“爱情萌芽”的可能性。  
> 对牛若来说，如何破冰才是最难的。  
> 所以，正文结局留了一个悬念，在那个包厢里，牛若是否会突破那条界限。  
> 牛若的关键词——“暧昧”。
> 
> 第七个是月岛。  
> 月岛是作为与sks相对的暗线来写的。  
> 与sks类似，月岛也在某种程度上看到了小太阳的幽暗面。  
> 但月岛是个极端理智的人，他很清楚自己几乎没有成功的机会，所以赶在深陷之前就抽身离开了。  
> 月岛的关键词——“放手”。
> 
> 第八个是列夫。  
> 列夫的出场就如昙花一现般，短暂绚烂。  
> 他的情绪来得快丢得也快，有些天真有些呆蠢，有些霸道有些认真。  
> 总的来说，列夫对小太阳很有好感，后续如果有奇迹发生的话，也不是不可能在一起。（偷笑//对不住列夫）  
> 列夫的关键词——“烟火”。
> 
> 正文已经连载完了，番外就随缘了～  
> 最后，再次感谢大家一路陪伴~  
> 鞠躬~
> 
> By目风


End file.
